


A vow

by PenelopeR



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Sexual Abuse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 55,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeR/pseuds/PenelopeR
Summary: Daphne is in her last year at college and in an relationship with Nigel that isn't healthy, especially when Anthony's friend comes to stay with them for a bit, can he save her from a nightmare?
Relationships: Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 191
Kudos: 227





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me completely by accident while in bed.

Daphne sat and looked in the mirror and sighed, she felt trapped, she had no idea what she was going to do. She took out her concealer and rubbed it onto the bruise that was forming. "Daphne," she heard being shouted from downstairs from her mum. "Coming," Daphne said sighing as she quickly rubbed it in. "He's so handsome," Hyacinth shouted out. "Hyacinth," Anthony said groaning, "he can hear you!" Daphne sighed as she opened the door and walked down the stairs. 

"Simon," Violet said as she looked at him, "I am so pleased you have come to stay with us for a few weeks..." Simon smiled at her. "I can't believe your father has left you a flat," Anthony said seriously, "bachelor pad for us..." Simon rolled his eyes. "Yeah and a big bloody house in the country, what the hell I am going to do with that..." Simon said rolling his eyes. "I'm sure when you settle down," Violet said seriously. "We're 22 mum," Anthony said rolling his eyes, "we're what you and dad would of said sowing our oats..."

"What's sowing your oats," Gregory said as he looked at her. Anthony smirked at Simon. "Sowing your oats is..." Violet started and then stopped as Daphne walked down the stairs. "Sowing your oats is what boys do when they think they are cool... they don't care about girls feelings... as long as they get what they want..." Violet looked at her. "Daphne," Violet said slowly, "you remember Simon, Anthony's friend from Harrow..." Daphne nodded at him and smiled, and then grimaced as the pain from her cheek hit her. 

"Nice to see you again," Simon said as he looked at her and then raised an eyebrow at her. Daphne looked away and then stopped walking as Anthony asked: Is Nigel coming for lunch?

Her step faltered. "No," Daphne said slowly, "He's busy... I hope you don't think I am terribly rude, but I'm not all that hungry..." Violet looked at her and sighed. "Daphne, I've made a roast..." Violet said. "I'm sorry mum," Daphne said. "Has Nigel broken up with you?" Colin asked as he walked in. Daphne was silent as he walked out of the room. 

___

Daphne looked out of the window and sighed. She heard footsteps and sighed. "I'm not hungry," Daphne said as she carried on looking out of the window. "I know," she heard a voice say and she turned around to see Simon staring at her. "Oh," Daphne said, "sorry, I thought you were my mum, you better get in the room quickly, before Colin eats your portion..." Simon looked at her. "Your hurt," Simon said as he looked at her face again. Daphne turned away from him. 

Daphne just walked past him. "I think we should go and eat," Daphne said slowly. Daphne walked into the dining room. "Is your new house a castle?" Hyacinth asked Simon. Simon looked at her and laughed. "It's a pretty big house, but not a castle," Simon said seriously. "Can I come and visit?" Hyacinth asked, "I'd love to a see a castle with so much history..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "I am sure I will have a house warming..." Simon said looking at her. 

"Which wouldn't be for little ones," Anthony said looking at Simon winking. "You do know there is more important things in life than sex," Eloise said as she looked at Anthony. "To you, yes there is!" Anthony said seriously. "That's being very sexist," Eloise said looking at him, "if I chose to have sex, I won't be asking your permission, you don't ask permission before you dip your wick..." Simon smirked at Anthony went to say something but stopped as Violet gave him a look. 

"Anyway I prefer books," Eloise continued, "I find the men in books are much better than 21st century men, besides I could be a lesbian..." Simon started to choke on his beer and looked at Anthony who was beginning to lose his cool. "No matter what you are we will love you," Violet said seriously, "now can we stop talking about sex while we're eating..." 

"So Daph," Benedict said as he looked at her, "are you going out tonight?" Daphne looked up. "No," Daphne said slowly, "I don't think so..." "You want to come out with us?" Anthony asked her, "We're going to see Simon's new flat, you can bring Nigel with you if you want..." Daphne dropped her fork and then looked at Anthony. "I'm sorry," Daphne said looking at them, "may I be excused..." Violet looked at her and nodded. "Can I have the rest of your food?" Colin asked her. Daphne just nodded her head at him. 

___

Daphne sat on her bed and sighed, she heard a slight knock on the door and smiled as she saw Benedict there. "Are you okay sis?" he asked her as he sat on the bed. "Nigel and I had a fight," Daphne said as she looked at him. "I'm sure you can sort it out," Benedict said to him. "I don't think I want too," Daphne said slowly. "Daff?" Benedict said slowly. 

"I don't want to be with Nigel anymore," Daphne said as she stood up and looked at him, "he is controlling, he doesn't let me speak to my friends, he went off at me last night because he found out Simon was moving in with us..." Benedict looked at her. "Daff..." Benedict said slowly. "I told him he was being stupid, that Simon was Anthony's best friend and was only staying until his flat and big grand castle was turned into a shag pad for him and Anthony..." 

"He remembered a stupid conversation Eloise and I had ages ago, you know the game, shag, marry and avoid, I happened to say I would shag Simon, or marry him you know, a stupid game... but he remembered and now thinks... that I am going to fuck him now he is living with us..." Benedict stood up and looked at him. "He basically called you a whore," Benedict said looking at her angrily. 

"You can't tell Anthony this," Daphne said to him. Benedict looked at her. "What happened?" Benedict asked her, "Daff, you know you can tell me..." Daphne looked at him and sighed. "He wanted to sleep with me," Daphne said slowly, "he wanted to touch me, and I told him I wasn't ready, he kept going on about if he was Simon how I would want him, how I've been making a fool of him, how everyone is giving up there v card apart from me, I'm eighteen and I should of given it up by now..."

"Daff," Benedict said slowly, "did he hurt you?" Daphne turned around and nodded her head at him as the tears flowed. "I punched him when he tried to put his hands on me..." Daphne whispered. Benedict looked at her. "He punched me," Daphne said slowly. Benedict gritted his teeth. "ANTHONY!" Benedict screamed, "ANTHONY!" 

___

"You promised!" Daphne said to him, "you promised, Anthony is going..." Anthony walked in and looked at them both, a towel around his waist, water still dripping from his waist. "What am I going to do?" Anthony asked him. "Nothing," Daphne said seriously, "nothing... ignore Benny, please!" Benedict looked at Daphne and shook his head. "I'm sorry Daff," Benedict said to her and then turned to Anthony, "your our sister and your boyfriend, if that's what you call him, he punched her..." 

Anthony looked at him and then at Daphne, he saw her tear stained face and knew the truth at once. "The fucking bastard," Anthony shouted out, "I'm going to fucking kill him!" Daphne looked at him. "Please Anthony, don't," Daphne said slowly, "Its over, I won't see him again, please don't go over there..." Anthony looked at her. "Are you seriously expecting me to do nothing? Expecting me to just go off out with Simon when I've just been told that some bastard who I trusted with my little sister..." 

"I'm fine," Daphne said slowly, "I just want to be left alone, please Benny and Anthony, just leave it..." Anthony looked at Benedict. "We can't do that," Benedict said slowly, "I'm sorry Daff..." Daphne looked at him and burst into tears and then stopped as Simon walked in putting his white t-shirt on. "What am I missing?" Simon asked as he looked around.

"How do you fancy getting your knuckles some action..." Anthony said as he looked at him. Simon raised his eyebrow at him. Simon looked at Daphne and saw the bruise around her eye, her make up smudging with her tears falling. "Simon shouldn't go," Benedict said as he looked at Anthony. "None of you go!" Daphne exclaimed, "please, its done, its over, I don't want my brothers going in there and getting arrested what the fuck would the papers make of it, especially Simon, four days after his father dies and he becomes a duke of fucking Hastings he get's arrested, and you Anthony, your career in law would be finished! Let me handle it please..." Anthony narrowed his eyes. "She's right," Benedict says as he looks at Anthony. Anthony scoffed. 

Daphne looked at them. "And I got a punch in as well," Daphne said to them. "Good," Anthony said as he looked at Simon, "right let's go out..." Simon looked at him and smirked and nodded. "You might want to put some clothes on," Daphne whispered to them. "They will be coming off soon," Benedict said to Daphne. 

___

Simon looked at Anthony as he unlocked his Ferrari. "So where does Nigel live?" Simon asked him. Anthony just smirked at him


	2. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon talks to Daphne, and a friendship is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks in italics.

Simon was in the Bridgerton kitchen and he looked at the blood still on his knuckles. One thing he hated more than his father was violence on women, especially if that woman was his best friends sister. "I told you not to go," he heard a voice say and he turned around and saw her, no make up on and he felt like going back out there and finishing what he started. 

"Did you put ice on that?" Simon asked her. Daphne shook her head and then gasped as Simon led her over to the table and gently pulled her onto the chair. He opened the freezer and took out a bag of ice. "You should use some for your hand," Daphne whispered. "I box," Simon whispered, "that to me was a sparring session..."

Simon came to her with the bag and ice and looked at her. "May I?" he asked her. Daphne nodded and then winced as Simon put the ice on her eye. "So he thought we were fucking?" Simon asked as he raised his eyebrow at her. Daphne groaned. "He told you that?" Daphne exclaimed, "for fucks sake!" Simon looked at her with his eyebrow raised. 

_Simon grabbed Nigel around the neck as Anthony paced up and down. "Do you fancy fucking telling me why my sister has a black eye?" Anthony asked as he looked at Nigel. "She walked..." Nigel started. "Every lie you tell me," Simon whispered in his ear, "I will punch you so hard, that your fucking prick will go inside and you will never be able to use it...." Nigel looked at him._

_"You want to fuck her," Nigel said to him. Simon looked at him his eyebrow raised. "Care to elaborate?" Simon asked him. "She said to Eloise in a game of shag marry or avoid..." Nigel said slowly. Simon looked at him and laughed and punched him square on the nose._

"It was a stupid game," Daphne said slowly, "Eloise wanted to know which one of Anthony's friends... it was just a stupid throw away comment..." Simon looked at her. "Well I'm flattered," Simon said smiling at her, "I don't think the eye socket is broken... he punched you for saying in a made up world you'd shag me?" Daphne sighed. 

_"Come on Daph, let me just have a suck on a nipple or let me put a finger in you at least," Nigel said to her as he kissed down her neck. "Nigel stop," Daphne said slowly, "Stop please, stop..." Nigel looked at her. "Let me guess, its because I'm not Simon with his boxing physique..." Daphne looked at him angrily and then felt him pull down her top._

_"Stop," Daphne said angrily and she swung at him and punched him on the nose. She stood up, putting her spaghetti strap top back up, she then felt this pain, as he hair was yanked back. "Nigel," Daphne whispered, "let me go, please let go of my hair..." The searing pain in her face she felt as she felt his fist connect with her cheek._

_She felt something on her, she started to struggle and then heard a belt clunk to the floor. "No," Daphne said panicking, "no, I don't want to, please..." Nigel stroked down her cheek. "Let me love you," Nigel whispered, "let me show you what I can do with my dick..." Daphne whimpered. "No," Daphne said panicking._

_She felt the air on her breasts and then a mouth on her nipples and her throat started to tighten. "Relax," Nigel said slowly, "I'll make you forget all about wanting to fuck Simon..." "I..." Daphne said as the tears rolled down her cheeks, "I don't..." She stopped when she felt fingers on her jeans, rubbing her. "No," Daphne exclaimed, "Nigel, please stop..."_

_"Relax," Nigel whispered, "stop being frigid..." Nigel undid her zip and rubbed her through her knickers. "That's it relax," Nigel said as he slipped a finger in her, "so tight... so perfect Daphne..." Daphne felt the tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "Please..." Daphne whispered, "please stop...."_

Simon looked at her as she couldn't speak anymore, the tears were touching his hand. "Did he?" Simon started and then stopped as she took a deep shuddering breath. Daphne nodded her head at him. Simon looked at her and took a deep calming breath. 

_She heard him grunt and moan as he moved inside her. "Oh Daphne you have the tightest pussy ever," Nigel moaned, "fuck..." Daphne looked away from him as the tears flowed and she tried to move away from him. "You'll enjoy it in a minute," Nigel whispered to her and then kissed her mouth and bit her lip._

_He then touched her clit, the button had pressed many times when she was on her own in her room, thinking of famous musicians and actors and her brother's friend did cross her mind at times. "You like it when I do that, do you?" Nigel asked, "do you touch yourself thinking about me." Daphne looked at him with such hatred as the tears rolled down her cheek and she went to cry out when she felt his hand over her mouth._

_Suddenly she felt him stiffen and he roared as he left his mark inside her. "Your mine Daphne," Nigel said as he looked down at her, "remember that, what the fuck would the Duke want with you, I'm the only one that will have you..."_

Simon paced up and down as she got the last words out and he picked up his keys. "Simon," Daphne said as she looked at him, "Please don't..." Simon looked at her. "He raped you," Simon said as he looked at her, "he abused you, physically and mentally..." Daphne looked at him as she burst into tears and put her head in her hands. 

___

Simon put his arms around her and every part of him wanted to run out and finish the job he started earlier when she flinched in his arms. "It's just me," Simon whispered, "it's just me..." Daphne sagged against him. "Why didn't you tell us upstairs?" Simon asked her gently. "I didn't want to hurt my brothers," Daphne whispered, "Benny and Anthony..." Simon closed his eyes and sighed. 

"What do I do?" Daphne asked, "I feel..." Simon took a deep breath. "Do you trust me?" Simon asked him, "do you trust me?" Daphne looked at him, seeing his brown eyes shining with such determination, she could see he had his own sadness there too. "I trust you," Daphne whispered. Simon picked up his keys and looked at her. "We report it," Simon said slowly.

"No," Daphne said as she stood up shaking. "Yes," Simon said seriously, but gently, "he could do this to his next girlfriend... he could do it to you again..." Simon looked at her. "Will you come with me?" Daphne asked him. "Of course," Simon said gently. Daphne stood up and winced as she walked. Simon steadied her and put his arms around her and led her out of the house. 

___

"A Ferrari," Daphne said as Simon helped her into the car. "Anthony likes to call it the babe magnet," Simon said rolling his eyes. "That's all blokes want isn't it..." Daphne said bitterly. Simon looked at her but was silent as he started the car and drove out of their driveway towards the police station. 

"If the press saw," Daphne said as she started to breathe heavily, "I'm in a Ferrari with the Duke of fucking Hastings, and..." Simon looked over at her. "Do you think I fucking care about my title at the moment," Simon said seriously, "one of my dearest friends..." Daphne looked at her hands. "And as for your brother's business and reputation, he wouldn't care," Simon said seriously, "you know that... all that matters right now is you and your health..." Daphne looked at him. 

"You know my mum tried to leave my dad before I was born," Simon said as he looked out of the windscreen as he drove, "he was abusive to her, to me after she died, and she couldn't get out..." Daphne looked at him. "If my mother had the courage to do what you are doing, she might still be alive today..." Simon continued. "How did she die?" Daphne asked, "I never remembered your mother..." 

Simon sighed. "She died giving birth to me," Simon said slowly, "they told my father, she was unable to have children to full term, she had five still births before me, and they told him, one more pregnancy could kill her..." Simon was silent for a moment. "I hate him for that," Simon said, "He had to have heir for this God damn country and because of that, my mum died, and what did he do with me... sent me off to boarding school..."

"You met us," Daphne said slowly. "The only good thing to come out of it," Simon said seriously and then stopped as he saw that they had arrived at the police station. Daphne looked up at the station and gulped. "You can do this," Simon said seriously, "I know you can... I'll be there every step of the way..."

___

Simon walked in with his arm around Daphne protectively. "We would like to report an assault," Simon said to the desk, the police officer looked at Simon and then at Daphne's face. Daphne looked away self consciously. "Its okay," Simon said as he took her hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, "its going too be okay..." 

They were led into a room and Daphne looked at the officer. "Please let him stay, I can't do this without him," Daphne whispered. She nodded at them. "Your name," the officer asked. "Daphne Bridgerton..." Daphne whispered. The officer looked at her as realisation hit her, and then she looked at Simon. "Simon Basset," Simon said slowly. "Miss Bridgerton..." the officer said slowly, "could you tell me what happened. 

___

Simon sat next to Daphne and held her hand as she spoke about her horrific ordeal, he held her hand through out it all and rubbed the back of her hand. "So the accused, is your boyfriend..." the officer said her. Daphne looked at her and nodded. "I said no," Daphne whispered, "I said no... I said no..." Daphne broke then and all Simon could do was lift her up in his lap and hold her tightly. "It's okay," Simon whispered, "its okay..." 

"We will need to do an examination..." the officer said to Daphne, "and I think you should get that eye seen to..." Daphne looked at her petrified. "It's okay," the officer said gently. Simon looked at the officer and nodded. "Do we go now?" Simon asked her. "We will come with you to get evidence," the officer said to them. 

Daphne couldn't hear anything anymore, she felt numb. "I don't want anyone to touch me," Daphne said slowly. "We will be gentle," the officer said slowly. 

___

Simon pulled up outside the hospital and looked at Daphne who was silent. "You can do this," Simon said slowly, "I know..." Daphne looked at him tears flowing out of her eyes at a speed of light. "You don't know," Daphne whispered, "I'm going to have doctors touch me, sticking things in me collecting his disgusting seed inside me, everyone poking me..." Simon looked at her. "And you can't even be with me," Daphne said slowly, "because they will say no..." 

Simon looked at her. "Do you want me to be in there?" Simon asked her. Daphne looked at him and nodded. "Then I will be," Simon whispered, "times like this being a Duke is handy..." Daphne smiled as Simon got out of the car and opened her door for her. 

___

Daphne sat on the bed and was given a robe. "I'll just wait outside," Simon said as he looked at her. "Simon," Daphne said slowly, "Thank you..." Simon looked at her and smiled and he walked outside and put his head on the wall and sighed. 

He walked back in as the doctor came past and smiled at Daphne as she laid on the bed. "We're going to x-ray your cheek," the doctor said gently, "shall we do the examination...."

Daphne looked at the doctor and nodded. Simon sat on the bed beside her and took her hand and squeezed it. The doctor looked at the police officer who walked in. "We need to take photographs for evidence..." the officer said gently. Daphne just nodded as she buried her head in Simon's shoulder. Simon tried to look away as the doctor took off her robe and Simon clenched his fists as he saw bite marks on her. "Its okay," Simon whispered to her, "your okay, your safe..."

The doctor looked at Daphne sympathetically. "Can you open your legs for me," the doctor said gently, "we will need to take a sample..." Simon looked down at Daphne and then heard a gasp, as Daphne felt the tip of the brush go near her. "It's bruised," the doctor said gently, "its okay..." Simon closed his eyes as he stroked her hair gently. "We're nearly done, we're nearly done..." the doctor said slowly. 

___

Daphne laid quietly in the bed as the doctor looked at her. "You've broken your eye socket," the doctor said to her, "do you want me to tell you the rest in private..." The doctor looked at Simon. "No he stays," Daphne said as she looked at the doctor. "You have severe bruising to your vagina," the doctor continued, "now we're going to give you the morning after pill..." Daphne looked at him and nodded as the tears came again. "Can I take her home now?" Simon asked the doctor. "Yes," the doctor said seriously, "if the police don't want anything else..."

___

Simon helped Daphne back in his car and he saw the first signs of sunlight appearing. "I don't want to go home," Daphne said slowly, "not yet, I don't want to tell them yet, can I see your shag pad..." Simon looked at her. "It won't be a shag pad," Simon said seriously, "which one do you want to go to?" Daphne looked at him. "Any one," Daphne said slowly. 

Simon drove for what seemed like an age until he reached Hasting's house, Daphne looked up at it amazed. Simon parked up and then got out of the car and helped her out. Simon helped her into hall way and into the massive living area when a lady came up to them. "Oh your grace," the housekeeper said, "we weren't expecting you..." 

Simon looked at her and smiled. "Call me Simon please," Simon said slowly, "no, could you make up one of the rooms... Daphne is going to be staying here..." Daphne smiled at him. "Of course," she said smiling, "would you like a cup of tea Miss Bridgerton..." Daphne looked at her. "Thank you..." Daphne whispered to her. 

___

Daphne looked out of the window as she sat and drank her tea. "Thank you Simon," Daphne whispered, "I couldn't of done this without you..." Simon looked at her. "I'm always going to be here Daphne," Simon said slowly. "I don't want to be at home," Daphne whispered, "when Nigel is... well... I don't want to..." Daphne started to feel the tears come again. 

"You can stay here for as long as you like," Simon said to her, "but I will need to ring Anthony, you'll be missing to them..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "I know your right," Daphne whispered to him, "how do you tell your family something like this..." Simon took her hand and squeezed it. "I'll be here," Simon whispered. Daphne smiled at him and then closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder.


	3. Shocks & Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne again relies on Simon's support, especially when her family arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again plenty of swearing.

Simon looked down at Daphne and then sighed as he gently put a blanket over her. He walked out of the room and then saw the housekeeper. "Your grace," she said, "Miss Bridgerton's room is ready...." Simon nodded to her and then sighed as he walked into the study, his father's study to make the phone call. 

Simon took out his mobile and sighed as he sat down. "Hey Google phone fuckface," Simon said to his phone. "Phoning fuck face," Google said and then Simon put his head back. 

"DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY IT IS, FUCKBOY!" Anthony exclaimed to him, "you are in the next room to me, couldn't you just knock on the door..." "I'm not there," Simon said seriously, "I'm not there, I'm at Hastings house..." 

"Did go out on the pull?" Anthony asked, "are you using it as a shag pad without me?"  
"No," Simon said rolling his eyes, "you need to come to Hastings house with your mum, Benedict and Colin, not the others..."  
"What the fuck man?" Anthony asked, "are you mad? Are you seriously having a proper boring house-warming?"  
"Daphne is here..." Simon said holding his head in his despair.  
"If you've fucked my sister, if your dick has gone anywhere near..." Anthony exclaimed.  
"I've spent all night with your sister at the hospital, at the police, you need to come to Hastings House...." Simon said wearily.  
"Is she okay?" Anthony asked as he moved off the bed, "what's happened, Simon?" 

Simon stopped as he heard an ear-piercing scream and ran towards the living room as the housekeeper just stood there as Daphne thrashed about.   
"Simon," Anthony said over the phone.   
"Just bring who I asked, I've got to go," Simon said as he hung up, and he gently went up to Daphne.

"Daphne," Simon whispered, he didn't want to touch her, he knew from what his aunt told him that touching someone who has been through abuse was a bad idea, "your safe, Daphne your safe, its Simon, you are at Hastings House." Daphne's eyes flew open, and she breathed heavily. "You are okay," Simon said slowly, "you are okay..." Daphne looked at him and burst into tears. Simon rocked her back and forth in her arms. "Your safe here," Simon whispered, "your safe..." 

___

The housekeeper looked at the scene in front of her and then looked at the maid. "I think we're having guests soon, please could you make sure the best tea and biscuits are out..." The maid looked at her and nodded. "Are we going to have a duchess?" the maid asked the housekeeper. The housekeeper looked at her and rolled her eyes. "I would very much doubt it," she said seriously, "now stop gossiping and do as I've asked you..."

___

Daphne looked at Simon as she heard a car door slam. "It's okay," Simon whispered to her, "it's going to be Anthony, I rang him when you were asleep..." Daphne looked at him, fear in her eyes. "I can't do this," Daphne whispered, "I can't do this, he will..." Simon took her hand and stroked it gently. "You so can," Simon whispered, "You Daphne Bridgerton have been so strong tonight, stronger than what I could have been..." 

Daphne nodded and then flinched as she heard Anthony shout, "Where the fuck is Hastings?" Anthony shouted loudly. "Anthony!" Violet said seriously, "how dare you speak to that poor girl like that, this isn't your house..." Anthony looked at Benedict and Colin. 

Simon walked out of the room and looked at them. "Do you mind keeping your voice down?" Simon asked them, "and don't talk to my staff like that..." Anthony looked at him. "What's happened to my daughter?" Violet asked him. Violet stopped as she heard Daphne sob loudly. 

___

Violet ran past Simon into his living room and stopped in her tracks as she saw Daphne's face. "What happened?" Violet asked her, "baby what's happened?" Violet went to hug her. "Don't touch me!" Daphne shouted out, "please don't touch me..." Violet looked at her, and then at Simon as Simon crouched down in front of Daphne and took her hands in his. "Your safe," Simon whispered, "your safe Daphne..." Daphne looked at him. "Look into my eyes," Simon whispered, "and breathe..."

"What the fuck is going on?" Anthony exclaimed. "Daff," Benedict said as he walked towards her, "its Benny, you are okay, what's happened? You can tell me..." Daphne looked at Simon. Simon looked at her and nodded. "I think we should all sit down," Simon said to everyone. "I don't want to sit down, I want to know what the fuck is happening?" Anthony exclaimed. 

Daphne flinched and looked at Simon pleadingly. "Daphne came downstairs," Simon whispered as he squeezed her hand, "I saw her eye and I put ice on it..." Anthony looked at him and then at Daphne as she closed her eyes. "Who did this to you?" Violet asked her. Daphne looked at Simon, she couldn't speak any more. "Nigel," Simon said to Violet. 

___

Violet turned and looked at Daphne. "Daphne," Violet said slowly, "Daphne, please talk to me..." Daphne looked at Simon and closed her eyes. "He raped me," Daphne croaked up, "he raped me, he hurt me..." Daphne broke down in sobs as she crawled on Simon's lap. Benedict stood up to stand by Violet as she sat there opened mouth. "He..." Violet started, "he..." 

Anthony turned and looked at Daphne. "I'm going to fucking kill him," Anthony exclaimed, "I'm going to fucking..." "Anthony," Colin whispered, "That isn't important right now, Daff is, look at her..." 

"Daphne," Simon said slowly, "Do you want me to continue..." Daphne nodded slowly. "When she told me," Simon said looking at Violet, "I took her to the police, it's been reported, and she was so very brave Violet..." Violet took his hand and squeezed it. Simon swallowed down his own ball of emotion, he had never had a loving hand squeeze from a mother figure, he felt a sudden rush of affection for this woman. 

"I then took her to the hospital," Simon continued. Benedict looked at him. "Daphne was examined, and evidence was collected..." Colin went deathly white and looked out of the window as Anthony just paced up and down. "Daphne has a broken eye socket," Simon continued. "The bastard," Benedict said as he looked at him. Simon nodded his head in agreement and then looked down at Daphne who just stared into space. 

___

"I can't thank you enough Simon," Benedict said to him, "for being there for you..." Anthony turned to Daphne. "I told you not to date him," Anthony exclaimed to her, "I told you that he was after one thing and one thing only... I said to you boys had cooties and now look!" Daphne looked at him her eyes wide. "This isn't her fault," Colin said slowly, "Anthony..." 

"What were you wearing? A mini skirt?" Anthony carried on as he paced up and down. "Anthony," Violet said slowly, "Anthony we are all in shock, but all that matters is Daphne..." "I..." Daphne started, "I wore jeans..." Benedict turned and looked at her. "You don't have to explain yourself," Benedict said gently, "this isn't your fault..." Anthony flared his nostrils. "I want to know exactly what happened," Anthony exclaimed, "what..."

Daphne whimpered as she flinched. Simon gently put Daphne on Benedict's lap and turned and looked at Anthony. "If you can't calm down," Simon said gently, "I will have to ask you to leave... this isn't Daphne's fault..." Anthony looked at him. "I just..." Anthony said slowly. Simon looked at him. "I don't have siblings, but I can imagine how hard this is for all of you, but right now all that matters is Daphne, and how we can help her get through this..."

"Did he use a condom?" Anthony asked suddenly. "Oh God!" Daphne whispered as she went white, "oh God..." "Anthony!" Violet exclaimed. "You could be pregnant," Anthony exclaimed, "what is that going to do for you... why did you go to his house Daphne..." Daphne's lip wobbled as she put her head in her hands. "Out!" Simon exclaimed to Anthony, "You are not helping..."

"I'm taking my sister home," Anthony exclaimed. "I'm not coming home," Daphne whispered as she looked at the floor. "Daphne?" Benedict asked her. "I'm not coming home," Daphne said again, "I won't go home with someone who blames me... I want to stay here..." Simon turned and looked at Daphne and nodded. "Daphne..." Violet whispered. "Your welcome to stay Violet," Simon said to her. 

Violet looked at him. "Gregory and Hyacinth are more than welcome," Simon continued. "Daff," Benedict said as he kissed her head, "can I stay? Can I stay with you?" Daphne looked at him and nodded. "Daphne," Anthony said slowly, "I just..." Simon looked at him. "Go and get your youngest siblings," Simon whispered to him, "calm yourself down..." 

___

Daphne sat in a room and looked around. "Here," Simon said as he came in carrying an oversized t-shirt. "Thank you," Daphne whispered to him, "I can't thank you enough Simon, I..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "I'm always here," Simon said seriously, "you try and rest..." Daphne looked at him. "I don't want to be alone," she whispered, "I'm scared of my nightmares, I'm scared Simon..." Simon looked at her. "Do you want me to stay, or could ask your mum or Benedict?" Daphne shook her head. "Just you," Daphne whispered, "I feel safe with you..." Simon smiled at her. "You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want..." Simon whispered as he laid next to her, jogging bottoms hanging low. "Anthony blames me," Daphne whispered, "when word gets out, everyone will blame me..." Simon stroked her hair gently. "And they will walk in my fucking fist if they do," Simon muttered. Daphne was quiet as she closed her eyes.


	4. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne goes out for the first time since the attack.

A few days later.

Daphne sat in Simon's drawing room and was reading his book, she was reading a magazine and then felt eyes on her, and she jumped. "Miss Bridgerton," the maid said, "would you like a cup of tea?" Daphne looked at her and smiled. "I can make it myself," Daphne said kindly, "I feel terribly bad that you are all running around after me..." 

Daphne stopped talking as she heard Simon's Ferrari pull up outside and she smiled and instantly felt safe. Simon walked in and smiled. "How are you, Daphne?" Simon asked as he looked at her. "I'm fine," Daphne said slowly, "my face feels better..." 

"It looks much better," Simon said honestly, "Anthony was asking after you earlier..." Daphne looked at him and sighed. "I.." Daphne said slowly. "Guys are dicks with emotional stuff," Simon said honestly, "He just loves you so much, he feels he has let you down..." Daphne looked at him. "He blamed me," Daphne whispered. 

"Trust me I've given him shit for it," Simon said honestly. "If my own brother thinks it's my fault, how can I even go out in public," Daphne whispered. "I've got a boxing fight tonight," Simon said, "do you fancy coming with me..." Daphne looked at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed about," Simon continued, "you have done nothing wrong, and I'll be there..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "Everyone knows now though," Daphne whispered, "he was taken in for questioning." Simon took her hand in his and squeezed it. 

___

Daphne was in her room and then jumped as she heard a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Simon asked her. "It is your house," Daphne said to him smiling. Simon walked in and smiled. "I went back to yours and got you some more clothes," Simon said as he put the bag down, "Eloise says she misses you terribly, so I've invited her to spend some time with you this weekend..." Daphne smiled at her. "You are going to make someone a lovely husband one day," Daphne said to him smiling. "I don't want to marry," Simon said seriously. Daphne looked at him.

"I will tell you someday," Simon said slowly, "I'll leave you to get ready, you will be safe tonight I promise you... I will be there..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I always feel safe with you," Daphne whispered to him, "I can't thank you enough..."

___

Simon looked at Anthony as he sat in the living area. "She doesn't know your here or coming in our car..." Simon said to him. "Is she okay?" Anthony asked her. Simon raised an eyebrow at him. "Stupid question," Anthony said slowly. "You were a fucking idiot," Simon exclaimed to him, "you literally blamed the victim, do you know how many victims don't report crimes because they are scared of reactions like yours..." Anthony sighed. 

"You are very knowledgeable about this," Anthony said slowly. Simon looked at him and shrugged. "Let's just say I have some history of it," Simon said shrugging. "Your mother?" Anthony asked slowly. "You know my dad was a dickhead," Simon said slowly. "I was just so shocked, so angry Simon, angry I couldn't protect her and a little bit sad she didn't come to me..." 

Simon poured himself a water and then sighed. "Sometimes you need someone who isn't family to be there," Simon said seriously. Anthony nodded his head and then stopped as Daphne walked in with jeans and a big jumper on. 

___

"Daphne," Anthony said as he stood up. Daphne went straight to Simon's side and Simon put his arm around her comfortingly. "I am so sorry," Anthony said seriously, "I am so sorry for what I said..." Daphne looked at him. "You blamed me," Daphne whispered. "I was just..." Anthony said slowly.

"This isn't about you," Daphne said seriously, "this is about me and my body, and how it was abused and how I feel dirty..." Anthony looked at her. "Even if I did wear a mini skirt, it doesn't mean it's okay for guys to abuse me... it doesn't make me a slag, an easy target..." 

"I'm sorry," Anthony said slowly, "I should never have said that..." Daphne looked at him. "No, you shouldn't have but thank you for your apology..." Daphne felt Simon squeeze her shoulder. "Are we ready?" Simon asked them both. "I..." Daphne started. 

"I haven't been outside since..." Daphne said to them. Anthony went to speak and then saw Simon gently touch her shoulders. "I will be right there," Simon said gently, "besides I've got someone coming tonight..." Daphne looked at him. "Your very own Jefferson," Simon said seriously, "I want you to feel safe..." 

Daphne looked at him shocked and then smiled and flung her arms around him. "Thank you so much," Daphne smiled, "you really are my best friend..." Simon smiled at her. "Ditto," Simon said, "so are we ready..." Anthony looked at Simon. "I could have looked..." he started and then stopped as Daphne glared at him. "You'll probably go off and fuck someone..." Daphne said and then took a deep steadying breath. 

___

Daphne took a deep breath as she got in the car and sat next to Simon. "Benedict will be there," Anthony said making conversation. Daphne nodded and then sighed. "You will come home soon, won't you?" Anthony asked after a period of silence. "Not yet," Daphne said slowly, "I'm not ready yet..." Simon drove out of his drive with Jefferson and Daphne's protection, Luke, following. 

"I want you to come home," Anthony said slowly. "And I want the last week never to have happened," Daphne said slowly, "But we can't always get what we want, I'm staying with Simon and that's that!" Simon was silent as he drove towards the arena. 

Simon parked up the car and opened the door and took a deep breath as Anthony got out of the car. "You are going to push her further away," Simon said to him, "you can't push her, you have to respect her decision, Daphne can stay for as long as she likes, the housekeepers love having another woman about the place..." 

Anthony looked at him. "And what about you? Girls coming round?" Anthony asked. "At the moment," Simon said seriously, "not going to happen, I'm studying pretty hard at the moment for my degree in business and I have a fucking kingdom it seems to run as soon as this year is finished, plus boxing..." Anthony looked at him. 

\---

Daphne took Simon's arm and looked at him and then stopped as she saw her friends looking at her. "Daphne," Cressida says as she walks up to them. "Cressida," Daphne says as she leans into Simon for protection. "Is it true that you've had Nigel arrested," Cressida said, "because you were cheating on him with one of Anthony's friends..." 

Daphne was silent, she was in shock. Simon looked back at Jefferies who walked over with Luke. "Your grace," Jefferies said, "shall we go in?" Simon looked at him and nodded. "Daphne?" Simon asked as he offered her his arm. "Oh," Cressida said as she saw him and fluttered her eyelashes, "I hope you win tonight..." Simon rolled his eyes as he led Daphne in.   
___

"Are you okay?" Simon asked her as he took her into his dressing room. "I told you people would blame me, just like Anthony does, I should go home, I hope you win..." Simon looked at her and sighed. "Don't let a bully like her win," Simon said seriously, "because that's what she is a bully, I should know..."

Daphne looked at him. "My father was a bully," Simon said to her, "he bullied me the whole of my life, he made fun of me because I had a speech impediment, I stuttered as a child and instead of helping me, he felt it was the best to ridicule me, to beat me until I spoke..." Daphne looked at him. 

"I had two choices," Simon said to her, "let him win and be a shadow of who I was, or stand up and show him exactly who I am, and I vowed to myself I was going to do everything he wasn't as a duke..."

Daphne looked at him. "My dad never visited Hastings, I will be based there, I will leave London and I will work with my tenants, I have a job to do, hence why I am doing a business degree, my dad only wanted a wife for a son, so I won't marry, and I won't have children..."

Daphne looked at him. "Your father sounds like he was a bastard," Daphne said seriously, "and I am so sorry you had a father that couldn't see what a wonderful child he had..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry now everyone thinks you are sleeping with me, that we had..."

Simon looked at her and laughed. "Do you think I care?" Simon asked slowly, "we know the truth, Nigel said that to deflect away from what he did to you, you have nothing to hide... you are the victim here, and I hate using that word, because you are a survivor..." 

___

Daphne took a deep breath as she followed Luke out of Simons room and then smiled as she saw Benedict there. "Can I hug you?" Benedict asked her, "I don't want to scare you by just hugging you..." Daphne smiled at him and hugged him tightly. 

"Are you okay?" Benedict asked her, "I've been so worried about you..." Daphne smiled at him. "I'm getting there, I've heard about the rumours..." Benedict looked at her and sighed. "Cressida is just a big fucking bully," Benedict said seriously, "and Nigel... well, he is lucky he is alive; Anthony gave him a beating..." Daphne looked at him.

"Anthony was a dick the other night," Benedict said as he looked at her, "but he really didn't mean it, Anthony just wants to protect us all, he feels like he needs to be a father to us..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. Benedict offered her his arm and they walked towards Simon's side of the ring.

___

"Who's the person following you?" Benedict asked her. "Luke," Daphne said as she smiled at him, "he's my bodyguard..." Benedict stopped walking. "A bodyguard?" Benedict asked as he looked at her, "Anthony got you a bodyguard!" 

"Not Anthony," Daphne said seriously, "Simon did..." Benedict looked at her. "Wow!" Benedict exclaimed. "Simon's been a real friend," Daphne said seriously, "I couldn't have got through this without him, he's opened up his home to me..." Benedict looked at her and nodded. "He's been a real rock," Daphne said seriously. 

__

Daphne sat down next to Benedict and Luke and smiled as Simon came out to warm up. "Look there she is," she heard one girl say, "look at the bruise on her face, Nigel apparently hit her because she's been fucking one of Anthony's mates..."

"Ignore them," Benedict whispered to her angrily. "I heard he attacked her because she's frigid..." the other girl said, "poor girl, no one deserves that..." Daphne looked away and carried on watching as Simon punched his opponent hard. Daphne closed her eyes and then opened them quickly as she saw Nigel's face.

"How the duke could even look at someone as tainted as her now," Cressida said loudly, "she's damaged goods now..." Daphne took a deep big breath and remembered Simon's words from earlier. Daphne looked at Simon as he knocked down his opponent and put his arm up in victory.

___

Daphne stood and waited for Simon to come out of the dressing room with Luke with her. "Daphne," Penelope exclaimed as she saw her, "Oh Daphne..." Daphne smiled at her dear friend. "I'm okay," Daphne whispered, "I will be okay..." Penelope nodded. 

"Nigel is a dick," Penelope said seriously, "he was arrested you know, but out on bail..." Daphne shivered and then sighed. "Eloise misses you at home," Penelope said slowly. "I know," Daphne whispered, "I miss them too, but I feel safe where I am at the moment..." 

"Who wouldn't with a duke!" Penelope said seriously. Daphne tried to smile and then smiled as she saw Simon come out of the room. "Congratulations on the win," Daphne said smiling. "Thank you," Simon said as he looked at her, "you fancy something to eat Daff?" Daphne looked at him and nodded. "See you later Penelope," Daphne said slowly, "I will ring you; I promise you..." 

"Are you coming back to college?" Penelope asked her. "I am," Daphne said seriously, "I have no reason to hide  
I am not in the wrong, I am the survivor..." Simon looked at her proudly. "I vow to be everything he says I was not, and more; he won't win..." Daphne continues. Simon looked at her. "Shall we have a takeaway?" Simon asked her, "we could invite Benedict, Anthony and Colin, and you Penelope of course?" 

Daphne looked at him. "Could we?" Daphne asked him. "Of course," Simon said smiling, "Jefferies, could you order us some Nandos..." Daphne smiled at him and took his arm. "Jefferson," Luke said looking at him, "I've seen him like this..." Jefferson just shrugged in reply. "You know that you will need to order double, Colin will eat one order..." Daphne whispered to him. Simon looked at her and laughed as he opened up the door of his Ferrari for her and then winked at Violet as she got into her car.


	5. Hastings

A Few Days Later

Daphne sat at Hastings House and sighed. "Are you okay Miss Bridgerton?" a maid asked. "Please call me Daphne," Daphne said seriously. The maid looked at her and nodded and then stopped as Simon walked in. "Daphne," Simon said smiling, "how have you been?" Daphne looked up from her laptop and sighed. "I hate this course at times," Daphne said slowly, "But it's okay, I need to find a placement soon..." 

Simon looked at her and smiled. "What are you studying?" Simon asked. "I'm studying childcare," Daphne said shrugging, "I've always loved children, well I had no choice with the amount of children mum has had..." Simon smiled at her. "I've got to go away for a few days," Simon said as he looked at her. Daphne tried to hide the look of fear on her face. 

___

Simon saw the look on her face and sighed. "I am going to Hastings," Simon said slowly, "I have a few bits to do, I need to see this stupidly large house I'm expected to live in soon... Would you like to come?" Daphne smiled at him. "Oh, could I?" Daphne asked, "I so don't want to be alone..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "You could help me decorate; I want everything of my father removed..." Simon said slowly. 

"I don't blame you," Daphne said honestly. "you know I have an eye for decorating..." Simon looked at her and smiled and then noticed her pale face. "Are you okay?" Simon asked her. Daphne sighed. "I don't know what I am feeling, I don't know how to feel..." 

"Hastings is by the sea you know," Simon said, "the sea air will do you good..." Daphne smiled at him. "And no one will know me," Daphne said looking down. "You have nothing to be ashamed of," Simon said honestly, "but you're right a weekend away, will do you good..."

___

Simon and Daphne arrived at London Euston and walked into the station; Simon had his arm protectively around her. Daphne was still pale, and her now light purple bruises were a stark contrast. "So, what does a Duke do exactly?" Daphne asked him. "If my father was here, he would say nothing," Simon said seriously, "but I will do everything I can to help people..."

Daphne looked at him and smiled as they got on the train. "Your father was wrong," Daphne said as she smiled at Luke who put her suitcase in the holder. Simon looked at her quietly but smiled at her. "Anthony wasn't happy about me travelling with you," Daphne said slowly. Simon raised an eyebrow at her. "Thinks I am adding fuel to the rumours, I suppose he thinks I asked for it..."

Simon scoffed. "Anthony is my very best friend," Simon said seriously, "but he has annoyed me very much this past month..." Daphne smiled at him. "Can't a boy and a girl be friends?" Daphne asked him. "In my world very much so, as I say I am never planning to marry so dating is a no no..." Daphne just smiled at him. "You know you might just find the woman to change your mind one day..." Daphne said slowly. 

"I think he already has," Luke whispered to Jefferson, "Daphne has protection, even the late Duchess didn't have that..." Jefferson raised his eyebrows. "The maids adore her," Jefferson continued, "trust me I don't think Daphne will be leaving for a while."

___

Simon helped Daphne off the train and smiled at her Luke and Jefferies pushed their suitcases. "I'll have to go to court soon," Daphne said as she smelt the sea air. "I've got you a lawyer," Simon said seriously, "she is the best..." Daphne smiled up at him. "You've done so much for me," Daphne whispered, "I can't possibly thank you enough..." Simon just looked at her. "You're my friend," Simon said seriously, "I don't tell anyone about my father and mother, not even Anthony knows what you do..." Daphne smiled at him as they walked towards a car. 

"I am honoured," Daphne whispered to him as Simon opened the door. Daphne looked out of the window. "So, it a castle?" Daphne asked as they sat in the back seat. "It will seem like it," Simon said shrugging, "I didn't spend a lot of time here when I was growing up." Daphne looked at him. "I spent most of my time with my mother's best friend, Lady Danbury... she was like my mother..." 

Daphne looked out at the sea as the car drove along the roads and then gasped as she saw the size of the house. "Woah," Daphne said, "this is..." Simon looked at her. "Stupidly big," Simon said rolling his eyes, "like seriously, how many children did they have in the olden days!"

Daphne looked at him and laughed and then stopped as she felt a little bit sick. "Are you okay?" Simon asked concerned. "I am fine," she whispered to him. Simon looked at her and nodded and then sighed as old memories came back to him, he felt her hand in his and squeezed it. "You are Simon Basset first and foremost," Daphne whispered, "my best friend..."

___

Simon looked around the grand hall and sighed. "Suits of armour," Daphne whispered to him. "Indeed," Simon said rolling his eyes, "they can go to a museum or something, I have no interest..." Daphne nodded. "What's your favourite colour?" Daphne asked him. "I don't know," Simon said slowly, "probably green, no, actually blue..." Daphne smiled at him. "I think blue would look good in this place..." Daphne said as she smiled.

Simon smiled as he saw Mrs Colson. "Your grace," she said smiling and then stopped as she saw Daphne. "This is Daphne," Simon said as he looked at her smiling, "and please call me Simon, none of this your grace and duke please... it's the 21st century." Daphne smiled at her. "Please don't worry about looking after me," Daphne said smiling, "I can take care of myself..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "We are just here to get a feel for the place," Simon said not realising he had said we, "and we will be changing the décor, looking around Hastings..." She nodded her head. "Very well... Simon..." she said as she walked in the house. 

"She was very formal," Daphne said slowly. "So was my father," Simon said slowly, "there will be none of this your grace shit, I couldn't think of anything worse, I have a name do I not?" Daphne looked at him and laughed and then stopped as she felt another wave of nausea hit her. "Are you sure your okay?" Simon asked seriously. "Do you think we could have a look outside? Maybe around the grounds?"

___

Simon showed her around the gardens and sighed. "This was my mother's garden," Simon said seriously, "she loved flowers and she loved growing food for our tenants..." Daphne turned and smelt a rose. "It's beautiful," Daphne whispered. "I've paid for a gardener to keep it spotless," Simon said shrugging, "it seems the right thing to do..." Daphne turned and looked at him and just smiled. 

"The rest of the grounds, I have no idea what to do with it, its so big, way to big for just me..." Simon said rolling his eyes, "I might sell it off for land for my farmers to use..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "And you could have charity functions in this garden," Daphne said slowly, "you could raise money for a charity, a charity close to your heart..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "What a wonderful idea," Simon said slowly, "how do you fancy helping me with that? it could be the first thing I do when I move in..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I would love to, your grace," Daphne said winking at him.

___

"So what made you do childcare?" Simon asked her. "Because I've always loved children," Daphne said honestly, "I've looked after my brothers and sisters and I would love to be a teacher one day..." Simon smiled at her. "Do you actually want children?" Daphne asked him quietly. Simon sighed. "I don't know," Simon said honestly, "at the moment I do not, I'm still so angry at my father, so angry at the life he gave me, but if I found the right woman, who knows at the moment though..." Daphne smiled at him as they got to the other end of the gardens and she saw the sea. 

"I always felt safe looking out to sea," Simon said as he looked at her. "It's very calming and beautiful..." Daphne whispered. "I want to change the whole place," Simon said slowly, "I especially want to change the room which will be my room..." Daphne turned and looked at him. "This is your house," Daphne said slowly, "you can do whatever you wish with it..." 

Daphne looked at the sea again. "I feel so alone at times," Daphne whispered, "no one really truly understands what I've been through..." Simon looked at her and then out to sea. "Lady Danbury said my mum felt the same," Simon whispered, "felt utterly hopeless and alone..." Daphne looked at him and nodded and then sighed. "Simon," Daphne said slowly, "I've missed my period..." 

Simon had no idea what to say for a moment and then he sighed as he looked out to sea. "Whatever happens I'm here," he whispered slowly, "you know that right?" Daphne looked at him and nodded. "I'm scared Simon," Daphne whispered. "There's no reason to be scared," Simon said slowly. Daphne put her head on his shoulder and nodded. "I could look at this view all day," Daphne whispered. Simon looked out to the sea and closed his eyes. He knew no matter what the results were he would be by her side. 


	6. A vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon makes a new vow

Simon walked into security room and saw Jefferson and Luke sitting there, drinking tea. "Simon," Jefferson said standing up, "can we help you?" Simon looked at them. "What I will tell you now, stays in this room, I want you Luke to go to the nearest chemist and buy a pregnancy test..." Luke looked at him and blinked. "Pardon?" Luke asked him.

"You heard me," Simon said seriously, "of course I can't go, and neither can Daphne... No one knows you... so if you could buy a few..." Luke looked at him. "Don't ask questions," Simon said seriously, "as you can imagine Daphne is my main priority..." Simon turned and walked out.

"Trust me she will be a duchess before we know it," Luke said seriously. Jefferson looked at him. "If he can let himself to break a vow to his father," Jefferson said seriously. 

___

Simon held Daphne to him tightly as she cried softly. "I can't be Simon," Daphne whispered, "it's just because I'm stressed, what will I do?" Simon sighed. "You will handle it like you have done all of this, with grace and dignity," Simon said honestly.

"You know the options though," Simon whispered gently, "you can keep the child, you can put the child up for adoption or you could have an abortion..." Daphne looked out of the window and sighed. "And whatever you decide will be your decision you can't let anyone decide for you," Simon continued, "because it's your body and your decision, and whatever you decide you have my support..." 

___

"Anthony will..." Daphne started and then stopped. "Anthony can go and fuck himself," Simon said seriously, "it's not his body, not his decision, I don't care if he is a big brother, if he interferes in your decision, I will..." Daphne turned to him and kissed his cheek. "You are the sweetest and kindest man," Daphne said smiling. Simon just looked at her and smiled. 

They heard a knock on the door and Simon saw Luke standing there with a bag in his hand. "Thank you, Luke," Simon said to him, as he gently got up and walked towards him. "Simon?" Daphne asked him as he put the chemist bag in front of her. "We need to know," Simon said slowly as he took her hand.

"So, you sent Luke," Daphne said looking at him. "I pay him enough," Simon said slowly, "he's your personal protection, this is about you, so it's his job!" Daphne looked at him. "He's mine... just mine?" Daphne asked her eyebrow raised. "Yes," Simon said shrugging. "So even when or if I move back to Bridgerton House..." Daphne started. "He will be coming with you," Simon said slowly. "If I want him to get me a Starbucks?" Daphne asked. "He will get you a Starbucks..." Simon said honestly. Daphne smiled. "Thank you..." Daphne whispered. Simon just smiled. "Come on," Simon said as he offered her his hand, "let's go..."

___

Daphne looked at Simon's en suite and smiled. "This is an impressive bathroom," Daphne said looking around. "It's stupidly large, why on earth do I need a bath the size of London..." Simon said slowly. Daphne looked at him and sighed. "I don't want to do this," Daphne whispered. 

"I don't suppose you do," Simon said slowly, "but you have too..." Daphne looked at him. "Will you stay with me?" Daphne asked him. Simon looked at her. "You want me to stay as you pee on a stick?" Simon asked her confused. Daphne looked at him her eyes watering. "Of course," Simon said as he used his thumb to gently wipe the tears away. "I said I'd be there for you," Simon said seriously, "I'll turn around while you pee though, if you don't mind..." 

Daphne nodded as and then sighed as Simon turned around and she opened the pregnancy test pack and then sat on the toilet and waited. "Simon," Daphne whispered, "I can't go..." Simon sighed. "What do you mean you can't go?" Simon asked her. "I mean I can't piss, I'm nervous..."

Simon turned on the tap and laughed. "I've heard this helps with the feeling of wanting to go," Simon said slowly, "it increases the urge to go..." Daphne sighed. "I don't think I could abort it," Daphne said slowly, "I..." Simon sighed in agony for her. "Let's talk when we know alright," Simon said gently and then smiled as she heard her go.

___

They sat on the edge of his bed and waited. "It has to be your decision," Simon said slowly, "you can't let anyone else make the decision for you, it has to be yours..." Daphne looked at him. "And if I was pregnant," Daphne whispered, "the court case will go in his favour because who would keep a rapist's baby..."

Simon looked at her. "The defence would probably use it in their evidence, I won't lie but it won't make him not guilty our lawyer would deal with the practicalities of it all..." Daphne looked at him. "Thank you for the lawyer," Daphne said slowly. "You're welcome," Simon said seriously. Simon took her hand in his and squeezed it. 

"I'll be a single mother, a statistic," Daphne said slowly, "a stupid girl who got attacked and kept a child, Cressida would have a field day..." Simon looked at her. "The baby would have a pretty good godfather though," Simon said winking at her. Daphne looked at him.

"I said no matter what I'd be there," Simon said honestly, "if your pregnant, and you decide to have an abortion, I'd hold your hand through the procedure and look after you in recovery, if you decide to adopt the baby, I will be there for you during everything and support you emotionally after it all...."

"...and if you feel the best thing for you is keep the baby..." Simon took a deep breath, "then I will be there for you, I will look after you both, here with me and protect you both with my life..." 

Daphne looked at him her lip wobbling. "And no matter what we will fucking kick Nigel's arse in court...." Simon said slowly. Daphne looked at him as the tears began to fall again. "Hey, don't cry," he whispered, "I hate it when you cry..." Daphne looked at him. "I can't ask you to take me on..." Daphne whispered, "what if you find your duchess..."

Simon looked at her. "As I'm not going to have a duchess," Simon said seriously, "I think that's a moot point..." Daphne smiled at him. "Besides friends before hoes..." Simon said winking at her. Daphne looked at him and smiled and laughed for the first time in months it seemed. 

\----

Daphne looked at the test on the table and stood up and went to talk towards it. "Simon," Daphne said slowly, "before I read the result, all I can say is just thank you for everything you have done... I have never known friendship like this... Thank you so much for letting me into your home, and into your secrets..." 

Daphne took the pregnancy test and looked at it and burst into tears as she saw the plus sign staring at her, she dropped the test and she dropped to the floor and screamed loudly in pain. 

Simon rushed over to her and bent down and looked at her. "I didn't ask for this," Daphne shouted loudly, "I didn't ask for this, I just wanted to have a night out with my boyfriend and now... and now..."

"I'm here," Simon whispered as he rocked her backwards and forwards. "I don't know what to do," Daphne sobbed in his arms. "We have time," Simon whispered, "we have time, you don't have to make any decisions right now... but I meant everything I said... I am here no matter what..." Daphne was silent as Simon just rocked her back and forwards. "I'm here," he whispered as he stroked her hair, "no matter what..."

____

"I vow to you Daphne, to protect you both," Simon whispered as he held her as she had her eyes closed, "If you keep the baby, I vow to love it, to protect the baby..." Simon kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath. This vow he took more seriously than the vow to his father...


	7. Seaside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon takes Daphne to the beach for a day out

Daphne woke up with a start, she wasn't in her bedroom. Daphne turned her head and saw Simon was laying next to her, his arm around her and her panic instantly went, and she snuggled back down next to him. "Are you okay?" Simon whispered as he turned to look at her. "You mean apart from being pregnant with my rapists baby?" Daphne asked him slowly. Simon looked down at her. "I meant every word I said last night," Simon told her honestly. "I know," Daphne said slowly, "I know you did... but do you think just for today, before I have to think of it..." Simon silenced her with a kiss to the temple and looked at her. 

"How does a day at the beach sound?" Simon asked her. Daphne smiled up brightly at him. "It sounds bliss," Daphne said smiling, "just perfect..." Daphne stood up and looked at him. "I'll just go and get ready," Daphne whispered. "I need to tell Jefferson and Luke, take your time..." Simon said seriously, "you can use my bathroom if you want... its big enough for a party in there..." Daphne looked at him and laughed. 

___

Simon walked into the security room and saw Jefferson and Luke having a cup of tea. "Morning Simon," Jefferson said as he stood up. "Morning," Simon said as he shut the door, "right Daphne and I are going to the seaside today... so I will need both of you with us..." Jefferson looked at him and nodded. "What I say next stays in this room," Simon said as he looked at them both, "but as you are both also paid to protect her and me, you will need to know, and I don't want her to know you know..." Luke looked at Jefferson. 

"Daphne is pregnant," Simon said slowly, "and of course we need to make sure this news doesn't get out at the moment, I want you both to look after her with your lives, especially when the court case arrives, her arriving at it on an arm of a duke will cause a stir, plus her being famous in her own right because of being a daughter of a viscount and now the sister of one, so I expect you both to protect her..."

"Of course," Luke said nodding his head at him, "how long until we leave?" Simon looked at his watch. "We have to eat but in about an hour," Simon said as he looked at them. "Right you are," Jefferson nodded as Simon turned and walked out.

"If I could kill that bastard," Jefferson said as he turned and looked at Luke, "I would happily do time for it, that poor girl..." Luke looked at Jefferson and smiled. "You think he will take the child on?" Luke asked Jefferson. "If you asked me that two weeks ago, I would have told you to go and see a shrink and fuck off, but now, well he has bought in protection for her, moved her into Hastings House and now here, so who knows... what I do know is if anything happens to Daphne our jobs are on the line..."

___

Simon sat down and looked at Daphne as she nibbled on her toast. "My brother rang me," Daphne said slowly. "Which one?" Simon asked her, "or do I need not ask?" Daphne scoffed. "You need not ask," Daphne said slowly, "he wants to know why I am not home yet..." Simon rolled his eyes at her. "I told him I will decide when and if I come home," Daphne said slowly, "and he kept saying how he could look after me..." Daphne looked down at the plate. "You can stay here for as long as you like..." Simon said seriously, "You know that right..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "I don't want to leave at the moment," Daphne whispered to him.

"Are you ready?" Simon asked he stood up. "Of course," Daphne said as smiling at him. Simon walked out of the house and smiled as he saw Luke and Jefferson standing by their Range Rover. 

Simon unlocked the Jaguar waiting out there for him. "A Jag?" Daphne asked her eyebrow raised. "Yeah," Simon said seriously, "This is my serious Duke car..." Daphne looked at him and laughed as she sat down and smiled as she looked out of the window as Simon sat down and started the engine. "Did you use to go to the beach when you were little?" Daphne asked him. 

"Not really," Simon said seriously, "My father certainly wouldn't of taken me, and my mother, well you know, but Lady Danbury took me places..." Daphne turned and looked at him. "I will show you a Bridgerton day at the seaside..." Daphne said smiling.

___

Simon parked in the car park and then smiled as he opened the door for her. "My lady," Simon said bowing to her. Daphne looked at him and laughed and took his arm as he locked the car. Daphne took in a deep breath as she smelt in the sea air. "Doesn't that just instantly make you forget your troubles," Daphne said slowly as they walked down the slope to the sand and Simon watched fascinated as she bent down and took her sandles off. 

Simon shrugged as he took his boots off and held them in his hands and smiled as he saw Daphne walk along the sand. Daphne turned and did a brilliant smile at him. "It's so peaceful here," Daphne said sighing, "so blissful, you are so lucky to have this on your doorstep..." Simon looked out to the ocean and smiled. "I suppose I am," Simon whispered, "I've never thought of that before, I suppose I am such a London boy now, I just see Big Ben, London Eye and I feel at home..." Daphne looked at him and smiled.

Daphne walked towards the sea and put her feet in it and sighed happily. "I used to walk in the sea with my daddy," Daphne said slowly as she felt Simon join her, "he would have me on his shoulders and walk right into the sea and let the sea tickle my feet..." Simon listened as he took her hand in his and stroked the back of it. "I wish he was here at times," Daphne said slowly, "but alas life is cruel sometimes, at least I knew him, Hyacinth didn't know him at all..."

"I know that feeling," Simon said slowly. Daphne turned around and looked at him. "I'm sorry," Daphne whispered. "So am I," Simon said seriously, "so am I..." Simon was silent as he turned back to the ocean and looked out to the sea as the waves crashed over their feet. 

___

"Do you fancy an ice cream?" Daphne asked him as she looked over and saw families were beginning to arrive at the beach. "What flavour?" Simon asked as they walked out of the sea. "There's only one flavour," Daphne said seriously, "and that's chocolate!" Simon smiled at her. "Good choice, come on, there's an ice cream parlour up here..." Daphne looked at him and smiled as they both put their shoes back on.

They walked arm in arm along the promenade, and she smiled as she saw the old-fashioned ice cream parlour. "You sit down," Simon said gently, "I get this..." Daphne looked at him." Let me," she said to him, "please, you've done so much..." Simon looked at her. "I won't hear any more," Simon said seriously. Simon walked to the counter and Luke sat down near Daphne. Daphne looked at him. "Are you ready for when I go back to College?" Daphne asked looking at him. "I am, or my life won't be worth living," Luke said seriously, "no one will know I am there, discretion is part of my job..." Daphne looked at him her eyebrow raised. "What about when I go on placement?" Daphne asked him. "I will have to work something out with Simon..." Luke stood up as he saw Simon arrive with the tray of ice-cream. 

Daphne took a spoon and looked at him. Simon smiled and put the spoon in his mouth and sighed. "Lady Danbury used to bring me here when I was little, she used to tell me all about how one day this will all be mine..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "What was that like growing up, knowing you would be a duke..." Daphne asked him. "I suppose I didn't think of it," Simon said honestly, "I didn't want to think of it, I suppose its like Prince William at the moment, your born knowing your going to do a job you might not want to do..."

"You will be a fine duke," Daphne said smiling at him, "you care about people..." Simon looked at her and shrugged. "When you live a life with no one but an aunt who cares about you, you don't ever want anyone to go through that, or feel like that..." Simon was silent for a moment as they ate their ice creams. "You know I was mute for most of my childhood," Simon continued, "I only ever spoke when I came for ice cream..." Daphne looked at him. 

"I would order what I want with only a hint of a stutter..." Simon said sighing, "and Lady Danbury would look at me with such pride that I felt ten feet tall..." Daphne looked at him. "And now this is all mine as you say," Simon continued, "and I will try my best to help the people of Hastings, I don't consider this my home yet, London will always probably be home, but I have a duty here..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. 

___

Daphne smiled as Simon led her into the amusement arcade. "You want to lose your money?" Daphne asked him winking. "I've never been in one," Simon said shrugging, "so lets see what the fuss is about?" Daphne smiled at him as she walked over to the 2p slot machine.

Simon opened his wallet up and took out a 2p. "I think you might need more than one," Daphne said smiling at him. Simon put the 2p and smiled at her and laughed as one 2p fell out, and he bent down and took it out and put it in her hand. "Thank you," Daphne said smiling, "you've made your money back..." Simon walked off towards another machine and saw the teddies in it and walked towards the cash kiosk and took out a tenner. 

The lady behind the counter fluttered her eyelashes. "Yes your grace," she said as she smiled at him. Simon rolled his eyes and then smiled as Daphne came up to him and put her hands on him. "Everything okay?" Daphne whispered. "Just getting change..." Simon said slowly. The girl glared at Daphne. Simon rolled his eyes. "She will certainly not be my duchess," Simon whispered as he walked off holding Daphne's arm. 

"You are a pretty handsome man," Daphne said as she smiled at him. "You think I'm handsome," Simon said laughing as he put in the pound and moved the joystick. "Sadly many girls see the big house, the money, the status, everything I hate in life... besides I am not marrying remember..." Daphne looked at him and nodded and then smiled as Simon wooped with delight as he bent down and took out a teddy bear and gave it to her smiling. 

___

"Ten pounds they will be married before the end of the year," Luke whispered to Jefferson. "Why would I bet on something pretty obvious..." Jefferson said seriously, "and I wouldn't want your job right now..." Luke looked at him confused. "If anything happens to her, your neck is on the line..." Luke looked at him. "Hashtag just saying..." Jefferson said looking at him, "especially if she keeps you know what..." Luke looked at him groaning.

"Thank you for a wonderful day," Daphne said as she looked at him smiling, "it was lovely to be Daphne Bridgerton for 12 hours..." Simon smiled at her. "it was nice to be Simon for a while and not your grace or a duke..." Daphne smiled at him. "Tomorrow is a day of choices..." Daphne whispered as she sat back in the car. "And I will be right here," Simon said seriously. "What even going to my doctors?" Daphne asked him. "Even that," Simon said seriously, "I'll drive us back to London tomorrow..." Simon smiled at her as he drove off the sunset behind them.


	8. Simon the great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon being Simon.

Simon looked over at Daphne and sighed, he hated how the nearer she got to London the more quiet she got. "I don't think I could abort it," she said as she looked down at her lap, "does that make me stupid?" Simon sighed. "No," Simon said slowly, "this is going to be the biggest decision of your life..." Daphne looked at him. "What would you do?" she asked slowly. Simon sighed. "I can't answer that," Simon said slowly, "you know that..." Daphne looked down sadly. "The only person who can make the decision is you," Simon said slowly, "as I said when we took the test, I am here for you..." Daphne smiled at him. 

The drive was quiet and then Daphne looked down as he drove up to Bridgerton House. "Do you think we could have stayed at the beach forever?" Daphne asked him. "It would have been lovely," Simon said seriously, "But sadly not possible..." Simon opened his door as he saw Violet open up the door, and she smiled at him. 

___

Daphne looked up at the house and took a deep breath. "We don't have to tell them now," Simon whispered to her, "you know that, not until we've been to the doctors..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. Simon wrapped his arms around her protectively as they rushed up the stairs. "Daphne," Gregory exclaimed as he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. Daphne flinched at the contact and then calmed as Simon rubbed her back.

"Gregory," Benedict said seriously, "What did I say? Don't run to her, ask for a hug..." Daphne smiled at him. "Shall we go in for some tea," Violet said as she looked at them. Simon led Daphne into the room and then smiled as he saw Anthony sitting there. "Daff," Anthony said as he stood up, "your back..." Daphne looked at him. "It's just a visit," Daphne said slowly, "I'm going back to Hastings House later..." Anthony looked at her. "Why don't you want to stay here?" Anthony asked seriously. 

"I'm safe at Hastings House," Daphne said seriously, "I'm safe there..." "You're safe here..." Anthony said seriously. "I am not," Daphne said seriously, "Nigel..." Daphne stopped and took a deep breath as she looked around nervously, "he knows where I live, he knows where my room is, he knows..." Daphne looked around nervously and tried to take deep breaths. 

"Daphne," Simon said gently, "It's okay, your safe, you need to breathe for me, take deep breaths for me darling, come on sweetie..." Daphne took a breath. "I need to go," Daphne said to him, "I can't stay here, he came here, he used to come for dinners, he used to sit at that table next to me and..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "You're working yourself up," Simon whispered slowly, "Look at me... He will never come in this house, or near you again, Luke is a trained bodyguard, he knows exactly what to do, and if I'm there well trust me he will be eating his Christmas dinner through a straw..." 

Daphne looked at him and took a breath. "That's it," Simon whispered, "that's it... why doesn't everyone come to ours yeah after our appointment..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. Anthony looked at them through slitted eyes. "What appointment?" Anthony asked seriously. Simon gently led her out, and he looked at Violet. "I will ring you when you can all come over," Simon said gently to her, "we have an appointment right now but as soon as its over...."

"Thank you for looking after her," Violet said to him as she took his hand, "we couldn't of done this without you, she is okay isn't she?" Simon looked at her. "She will be," Simon whispered and then gently helped Daphne out of the house towards the car.

___

"I don't know what happened in there," Daphne whispered as she sat in the car and noticed Simon was driving without directions. "That my dear was a panic attack," Simon said gently. "How do you know the way to my doctors?" Daphne asked him. "We're not going there," Simon said as he drove towards Hastings House. Daphne looked at him confused. "But I need..." Daphne started. "I thought you would be more comfortable with your doctor coming to Hastings House..." Simon said as he looked at her. Daphne just smiled at him. "What would I do without you?" Daphne asked him. Simon was silent as he drove along the road. 

"Would you rather we stay at Hastings?" Simon asked her as he drove into the drive. "I can't," Daphne said seriously, "I have college, and you have your degree... I just can't go back home yet..." Simon looked at her as he parked up. "You don't have to," Simon said seriously, "this place and Clyvdon is yours to stay at for as long as you wish..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "How did you get the doctor to come over here by the way?" Daphne asked him. "Being Sometimes a Duke has its advantages," Simon said winking as he got out of the car and walked over to Luke and Jefferson.

Simon looked at Luke. "Daphne has just had a panic attack," Simon said seriously, "she will be staying here for the foreseeable future, when she goes back to college soon, I don't want to hear that Nigel has even breathed the same air as her, do I make myself clear?" Luke looked at him and nodded. "Good," Simon said as he walked off and stood back by Daphne as she waited for him.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked him. "Just some business," Simon said seriously, "why didn't you go in?" Daphne looked at him. "Simon," Daphne said seriously, "I don't live here, what would the maids thinks, me just waltzing in like I was the duchess..." Simon looked at her. "They will think oh Daphne's home, would you like a cup of tea Miss Bridgerton..." Simon replied cheekily. Daphne looked at him and smiled as she took a deep breath.

___

"Your grace," the maid said as she stood at the parlour door, "the doctor is here to see Miss Bridgerton..." Daphne looked at Simon worriedly. "Bring her in," Simon said as he took Daphne's hand, ", and please call me Simon, I hate the formal names, it's the 21st century..." The maid nodded and then left. "Please don't leave me when the doctor is here," Daphne said to him, "please don't leave me..." 

Simon looked at her. "I won't," Simon whispered, "I promise you..." Simon stood up as the doctor walked in. "Hello Daphne," she said kindly, "how are you?" Daphne looked up at her. "I..." Daphne started, "I don't know..." The doctor looked at her. "That's perfectly natural," she whispered gently, "would you like it if we spoke in private?" "NO!" Daphne shouted out, "he stays... I would drown if he wasn't here, he's my raft..." 

The doctor nodded at her. "You mentioned on the phone, about what happened," she said gently, "I've read the report from the hospital..." Daphne looked at her. "I'm pregnant," Daphne said as a sob left her mouth, "I took the morning after pill and not only did he take away my dignity, my right to say no, my pride, he's left his mark in me, a memory, a..." Daphne stopped as she felt a squeeze of her hand. "Morning after pills aren't 100%," the doctor said gently. "We've worked that out," Simon said bitterly. Daphne squeezed his hand back. 

"I am going to do my own test, we're going to take some blood, and blood pressure," the doctor said, "and then talk about options..." Daphne nodded as she took the pot. "Use my bathroom," Simon said as he looked at her. Daphne nodded as she walked out. 

___

"How are you coping with this?" the doctor asked him. "Me?" Simon asked confused, "please don't worry about me, Daphne is my main concern..." The doctor looked at him and then stopped as Daphne came in with a pot. The doctor looked at her and the opened the pot and put the paper in it. Daphne barely breathed as she closed her eyes, and then she felt his arms around her. "No matter what I'm here," Simon whispered in her ear. "Well the home test was right," the doctor said, "you are pregnant..." Daphne put her hands over her face and let out a sob. 

"You have options," the doctor said gently to her, "you can have a termination, your four weeks pregnant, it would just be a pill, and you would bleed like having a period only with more blood and a bit of pain..." Simon gently lifted her up on his lap and stroked her arms as he noticed she was cold. "Excuse me," Simon said as he pressed a button on the phone, "a blanket for Daphne please..." 

"I..." Daphne whispered slowly as she took a deep breath. "Let's listen to all the options," Simon said as he looked at her, "you don't have to make a decision today..." Daphne nodded at him and then smiled as a maid came in with a blanket. "A blanket," she said as she handed it to Simon. "Thank you," Simon said as he wrapped it around Daphne, "that will be all..."

"Then there is adoption," the doctor continued, "you would of course carry the child and then when the child is born it would go into foster care until the adoption process happens... Or of course you could keep the baby, and raise it yourself..." Daphne took a deep steadying breath. "I don't know what to do," Daphne said honestly, "in sex education classes they don't teach you this, they don't teach you this, they teach you about condoms and the pill and how to fuck and how to..." Daphne got off Simon's lap and walked around furiously. 

"They don't teach you that sometimes you have to make a decision that will affect the whole of your life," Daphne exclaimed angrily, "they don't teach you that this could be your only chance of being a mother because the thought of anyone touching you and being near you makes you so sick, but the thought of being pregnant with a child of a rapist makes your skin cruel..."

"They are natural feelings," the doctor said slowly, "if you sit down Daphne, I'd like to take your blood pressure..." Daphne sat back down next to Simon and took his hand. She jumped as the doctor touched her arm. "She doesn't like sudden movements," Simon said to the doctor, "you have to tell her when you're going to touch her..." "My apologies," she said to Daphne and then put the blood pressure cuff around her. Daphne closed her eyes tiredly and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I don't think I can do the termination Simon," Daphne whispered to him. "Its okay," Simon said as he gently lifted her face up, "no one can tell you what to do, what ever you do I'm here, adoption or if you decide to be a mum then I'm here..." Daphne looked up at him and nodded. The doctor looked at them and sighed. "Your blood pressure is high," the doctor said gently. "What does that mean?" Simon asked worriedly. "I want you to rest," the doctor said gently, "you have time to decide what you are going to do, time is on your side, you have a great support network here I can see, you have your family, and you, your grace, are being a great support I can tell..." Simon looked at her and shrugged. 

___

The doctor left and Daphne laid on Simons chest as he stroked her arm. "Anthony will..." Daphne said slowly. "Do you want me to tell him?" Simon asked her. "Would you?" Daphne asked him. "Of course," Simon whispered, "I think it would be best coming from a male..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "He will blame me," Daphne whispered, "he will..." Simon looked at her and pullled her chin up to him and kissed her forehead. "I will punch him," Simon said slowly, "this is no one's fault apart from the person who did this to you, its not your fault, its not the babies fault, its Nigels fault..." 

Daphne looked at him and nodded. "Simon," he heard Jefferies say as he stood at the door, "The Bridgerton's are here..." Daphne went as white as a sheet as she looked at Simon. "Its okay," Simon said as he took her hand and kissed it, "we will do this together..." Daphne smiled weakly at him. "Daphne," she heard her mother say as she walked in. 

That was it Daphne burst into tears and Violet's arms wrapped around her. "Daphne what is it?" Violet asked gently. "You can tell me, I'm your mum, I can help you..." "You can't help me with this," Daphne whispered, "no one can... I'm pregnant..."


	9. Trying to understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony tries to understand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your replies, it means the world to me

Violet took her hand and squeezed it and then looked at Simon who just stood there looking on proudly at her. "Oh Daff," Benedict said as he sat down, "Can I take your hand..." Daphne nodded at him and Benedict took her hand and squeezed it. "You have options," Violet said slowly to her. "There is only one option," Anthony said as he walked backwards and forwards up and down the parlour. 

Simon looked at him and took a deep steadying breath. "Shall we go and have a beer outside and let Daphne talk with her mum," Simon said looking at him. "I don't want a fucking beer," Anthony exclaimed to him, "you have to have an abortion Daphne, that's the only option..." Daphne looked at him her mouth open. "It's not your decision to make," Daphne said slowly, "it's mine, and mine alone, no one can make this decision for me..."

"You can't be seriously thinking about keeping it," Anthony exclaimed. "Let's all sit down and talk about this," Violet said slowly, "could we ask for some tea, your grace..." Simon nodded as he spoke on the speaker for some refreshment his eyes never leaving Daphne. "There is nothing to talk about," Anthony said seriously, "Daphne, you can't seriously be thinking about keeping the baby..." 

Daphne looked at Anthony coldly. "I haven't decided yet," Daphne said to him. "There is nothing to decide!" Anthony exclaimed, "how can you even be thinking of keeping a rapists baby..." Daphne looked at him. "There is everything to decide," Daphne said to him, "this is my life, it's not a decision to make on a whim..." 

Anthony scoffed at her. "I think we should all calm down," Violet said as she looked at her eldest son as the maids bought in the tea. "There you are Daphne," the maid said kindly, "and your favourite biscuits..." Daphne smiled at her. "Thank you," Daphne said slowly, "you really don't need to go to so much trouble..." The maid smiled kindly at her as Simon sat down. 

___

"There is adoption," Colin said as he turned around, tears evidently in his eyes. "I know," Daphne said slowly, "it's an option... one I am considering..." Anthony scoffed. "So for nine months you want to carry Nigel's baby, you want a reminder of him in you do you..." Simon looked at him. "You aren't helping," Simon said to him, "you are not helping, it's not your decision..." Anthony turned and looked at him. "And what do you think she should do, the great Simon Basset?" Simon narrowed his eyes at him. 

"I think it's Daphne's body, Daphne's mind, and we should support her no matter what she decides," Simon said seriously. Anthony scoffed at him. "Really?" Anthony asked him disbelieving him, "you think she should carry a baby, by the man she claims that raped her...." Daphne gasped as Simon stood up furiously. "I think you should go," Simon said seriously. 

"You know what it will look like Daphne," Anthony said seriously. "You blame me don't you?" Daphne whispered to him, "you blame me?" Anthony looked at her. "He doesn't," Benedict said slowly, "of course he doesn't..." "It sounds like it," Daphne said seriously, "you know this is my body, and I will do what's right for me, not you... for me!" Anthony looked at her. "I'm sorry Daphne," Anthony said seriously, "but you are having an abortion and that's that..." Anthony took out his phone. "I'll ring up your doctor," Anthony said seriously, "and tell her you've made your decision..."   
___

Simon took his phone off him and looked at him seriously. "Give me my phone back," Anthony said to him. "What part of it's not your decision do you not get," Simon said seriously, "brother or not I will evict you from my house, and you won't be allowed back until you respect your sister's wishes, so sit down, and shut the fuck up before I make you..." Anthony looked at him as Simon just glared down at him.

Simon walked over to Daphne and bent down opposite her and took her hands in his. "Do you want him to go?" Simon asked her, "you know this is your home too, you just have to call for Luke..." Daphne looked at him and instantly she felt calm. "You know I am a lawyer," Anthony said as he sat down on the chair, "this will affect your case..." Daphne looked at him still holding onto Simon like he was her raft. 

___

"Why does it?" Colin asked seriously, he looked at Daphne supportively. "Because if his lawyers find out," Anthony said slowly, "they will destroy her in court, they will make her out to be a liar..." Daphne looked at him. "It's still my choice to make," Daphne said slowly, "it's my choice, we don't live in the olden days when the men decide what to do with our bodies, it's my decision..." 

"You see he took away everything I wanted," Daphne said slowly, "I went around there just to watch a film, just to watch a film with my boyfriend, and he got jealous and controlling because of something so pathetic as an old game of shag, marry or kill, and he refused to accept my choice to say no..." Daphne took a steadying breath. "He refused to accept my choice to wait until I was ready, he took away my choice, my dignity, my life... I won't allow anyone any more to take away my right to chose, I am not a victim, I am a survivor..." 

"And I don't chose an abortion," Daphne said strongly standing up, "I don't choose that for me, I can't do it..." Anthony looked up at her. "So what?" Anthony asked. "I haven't finished yet," Daphne said strongly, "I know it will be tough, I know it will be tough, and I know people will look at me like I am mad, but until they walk a day in my shoes they don't understand..." 

"... the day you have someone punching you and touching you in places you don't want to be touched is the day you can tell me how you know what I feel, how you know what its like for your whole world to stop, how every time you close your eyes you see him on top of you, how you can't go home because you know your brother blames you, you can't go home because it doesn't feel like home any more, because he knows where you live, he knows where your bedroom is..." 

"I will do what is best for me," Daphne said slowly, "not what is best for you Anthony, or mum, or Benny, Colin, for me, this is my decision, my decision only, the only decision I have made is that I won't be having an abortion, I might change my mind, but right now that isn't an option..." 

___

"And if you keep it, what will you do?" Violet asked her, "I want you to be happy, what about your teaching..." Daphne looked at her mum. "I will carry on my education," Daphne said strongly, "I will be a teacher, he won't take that away from me, I won't allow him to..." Benedict looked at her and nodded. "Well you have my support," Benedict said slowly. "And what about when it asks about his father..." Anthony said slowly. "It will have us," Colin said seriously, "what ever Daff does, she will have us..." 

"And what about money, and a place to live," Anthony said seriously, "I mean of course we will help you but if you can't bear the thought of being...." "They will both live here," Simon said as he looked at Daphne, "they will live with me..." Silence filled the room as Anthony looked at him. "Here?" Anthony asked him. "And at Hastings House..." Simon said looking at Daphne. 

"With you?" Anthony asked him again. "With me," Simon said seriously, "no matter what Daphne decides I will be with her every step of the way..." Anthony looked at him. "I don't like this," Anthony said slowly. "I'm not asking you to like it, I am asking you to support me, asking you to help me through this..." Anthony looked at her and nodded. "You have my support," Anthony whispered to her. 

Daphne looked at him. "I will speak to my lawyer," Daphne whispered, "and see what she says..." Benedict looked at Anthony as he stood up. "I could have got you a lawyer," Anthony said slowly. "Simon got me one," Daphne said seriously. Anthony rolled his eyes at her. "Of course he did," Anthony muttered. "Thank you," Violet said to Simon. Simon smiled at her and then looked at Daphne. 

___

Anthony looked at Simon as they stood by Anthony's car as Daphne was saying goodbye to Colin and Benedict along with her mother. "What are you playing at?" Anthony asked him seriously. "What do you mean?" Simon asked him. "I don't get why you are doing all this? Are you seriously telling me, that you are going to bring up a child that isn't yours... with your best friends sister..." Simon looked at him. 

"I'm telling you that I am going to look after Daphne with my life," Simon said seriously, "take that as you will..." Anthony looked at him. "And this baby..." Anthony said slowly. "I will try my very best," Simon said honestly, "they will be safe here with me..." Anthony just looked at him. "And what will happen when you meet someone, or if you want a family..." Simon looked at him. "They are my family," Simon said honestly. Anthony looked at him and nodded. "I still think she should have an abortion," Anthony said, "but I will support her..." Simon looked at him. "That's all she wants," Simon said slowly. 

___

Violet hugged Daphne tightly. "I support you," Violet whispered, "I will support you no matter what you decide..." Daphne looked at her and smiled. "I am still thinking of my options," Daphne said honestly, "but I don't think I can have an abortion..." Benedict looked at her and smiled. "You need to do what's right for you," Benedict said slowly, "and what ever you decide, I'm here for you..." Daphne smiled at him. "Don't worry about Anthony," Colin said slowly, "I think the problem with him, is more he hasn't protected you, and now Simon is doing everything for you, he is jealous..." Daphne looked at him. "But you need to do what's right for you," Colin said slowly, "and I can see Simon adores you..." Daphne smiled at him.

"I wouldn't be able to do this without him," Daphne said honestly and then smiled as she saw Simon walk towards them, and he smiled at her. "How's Anthony?" Daphne asked him. "He will be okay," Simon said seriously, "are you okay? Do you need to lie down?" Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine," she whispered, "thank you..." Violet looked at them both and smiled. 

"Mum, you coming?" Benedict said to her. "I am," Violet said to him, "I think she will be just fine..." Benedict looked at her confused as Violet got in the car. "I think she and the baby will be just fine," Violet said seriously, "I think the Duke will look after them both..." Anthony scoffed. "You need to stop this," Violet said seriously, "You must let her decide herself, you will push her further away..." Anthony was silent as he drove out of the drive. 

___

Simon looked at her as they went into the parlour. "Thank you," Daphne said as she looked at him. Simon just smiled at her. "I meant it," Simon said as he looked at her. "I know," Daphne said as she sat on the couch, "I know you did..." Simon just smiled at her as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her as her head went on his shoulder as they sat in a comfortable silence.


	10. Scares and fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne goes back to college and a moment makes her decision for her

Daphne walked into the dining room and smiled as she saw Simon sitting there eating cornflakes and reading his paper. "Good morning," Daphne said to him. "Good morning," Simon said, "how are you feeling?" Daphne smiled at him. "I don't know," Daphne said shrugging, "and I have to go to college today..." Daphne looked down at her bowl and sighed. "Luke will be there," Simon said seriously, "right by your side, he won't leave it..." Daphne looked at him her eyebrow raised. "I don't think he would be allowed to sit next to me," Daphne said slowly. Simon looked at her. "He will be in the room," Simon said seriously, "I've spoken to the college..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. 

"I am nervous though," Daphne said as the maid came into the room with her own bowl of cereal. "You'll be okay," Simon whispered, "my phone is always on me, you need anything you can ring me..." Daphne smiled at him and nodded. "What does a Duke do during the day?" Daphne asked him with a lightness in her voice. "I am at Uni today," Simon said rolling his eyes, "business degrees suck, but I made a vow... I was going to be a better duke than my father..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I think you are already better," Daphne whispered to him. Simon smiled at her shyly. 

___

"Right," Simon said as he walked into the security room and looked at Jefferson and Luke, "Daphne is going to college today..." Luke looked at him and nodded. "I want her to be with you at all times," Simon said seriously. "What about when she needs the toilet?" Luke asked her. Simon looked at her. "Shit," Simon exclaimed, "I didn't think of that... Jefferson start looking for a female officer as well..." Jefferson looked at Luke with his eyebrow up. "Do you think that's..." Jefferson started and then stopped as he saw Simon's face. 

"I will get on to it," Jefferson said seriously. Simon nodded at him. "As I was saying," Simon said sighing, "I want you with her at all times, except toilet times, Nigel sadly goes to the same college as her, and that God awful Cressida, I don't want Nigel going anywhere near her... Do I make myself clear..." Luke looked at him and nodded. "Any sign of sickness and being unwell," Simon said slowly, "I want you to call me..." Luke looked at him and nodded. Simon turned and walked out of the security room.

"When he realizes his feelings for her," Jefferson said slowly, "and he will trust me, our lives won't be worth living, and if she keeps the baby, and he raises the child, then God help us even more..." Luke groaned loudly. 

___

"I could get the bus you know," Daphne said as she looked at Simon as he drove her in his Ferrari. Simon just raised an eyebrow at her. Daphne started to get agitated as she sat in the car. "What's wrong?" Simon asked as he turned a corner nearing her college. "I'm scared," Daphne whispered. Simon pulled up into the car park and then turned and looked at her and took her hand. "I won't say I know what you're going through..." Simon said slowly, "Because I do not, but I am here... and if you want me to turn the car around and take you back to ours, then I won't think any less of you..."

Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I can't let him take everything from me," Daphne whispered to him, "I want to be a teacher, I want to look after children and be Miss Bridgerton, someone who helps people..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "And you will be," Simon whispered. Daphne looked at him and nodded. "Luke will be here," Simon said gently, "and he knows he is to stay by your side all the time apart from when you need the toilet..."

Daphne looked at him. "You don't think," Daphne said slowly, "will he be here?" Simon gently took her hand squeezed it. "I don't know Daff," Simon whispered, "I honestly don't know, my main priority is you and the little one, and Luke knows this so Nigel and anyone else who wants to have a go, will have to get through Luke..." Daphne looked at him. "I know you don't want one, but you would make a lovely husband one day you know..." she said to him. Simon rolled his hands. "Living with my best friend is just perfect," Simon said as he opened his car door and took a deep breath. Daphne opened hers and sighed. 

Simon came over to her and looked at her. "I'll be here when you finish," Simon whispered and then stopped as he saw girls looking at him. "You are handsome," Daphne said smiling at him. "It's just a face," Simon whispered and then looked over at Luke who walked towards them. "Right," Simon continued, "text me if you need anything, or if you feel sick or anything, I'll come straight away to pick you up..." Daphne looked at him. "You don't have to," Daphne whispered, "Luke could drop me back or there is the bus..." Simon sighed. "No bus," Simon said seriously. 

___

"Daphne!" Eloise exclaimed as she ran to her and hugged her tightly, not noticing the flinch she did, and she then relaxed as Simon put his arm around her, "I've missed you so much..." Daphne looked at her and smiled. "I've missed you too," Daphne said honestly. "Hi Simon," Eloise said looking at him. "Hi," Simon said smiling, "You do know you can come round anytime you like to Hastings House..." Eloise looked at him and squealed and threw her arms around him. "I am so jealous of Daphne living with a duke, like seriously all my friends are taking bets about my sister being the duchess..." 

Daphne looked at her and then started to cough as Simon laughed. "Is the thought of marrying me so bad?" Simon asked her laughing, "right I have to go to University, if you need me call me... Luke's here..." Daphne nodded at him, and then she smiled as Simon kissed her head. "Take it easy," Simon whispered, "blood pressure remember!" Daphne nodded at him. 

Luke stood beside Daphne and smiled. "Oh fuck," Eloise exclaimed, "who is that..." Daphne rolled her eyes at her. "This is Luke," Daphne said seriously, "he is my bodyguard..." Eloise looked at her. "Shall I just call you your grace now," Eloise said curtseying to her. "Fuck off," Daphne said smiling, "we are friends..." Eloise looked at her. "Anthony is Simon's friend and last time I checked he doesn't have a mother fucking beast protecting him from boyfriends of girls he's fucked..." Daphne looked at her and laughed. Luke smirked as he looked away, he knew Eloise was spot on.

___

Simon sat in his car and sighed and then groaned as he put his head on his steering wheel as he parked up in the drive. He heard Jefferson knock on the window, and he looked at him. "Permission to speak freely, Simon," Jefferson asked him. Simon looked at him as he got out of the car. "What the fuck does that even mean?" Simon asked. "Permission to speak freely without the threat of being fired..." Jefferson said. "Yes go on," Simon said seriously. "When are you going to admit that your hopelessly in love with her?" Jefferson said seriously. 

Simon just looked at him. "I...." Simon said slowly, "we are friends..." Jefferson rolled his eyes. "I don't know who you're kidding Simon," Jefferson said seriously, "by the way, your aunt is in there, she's wanting mid-afternoon tea..." Simon groaned loudly. 

___

Daphne walked into the college and took a deep breath. "Look, she's back..." "Have you heard she was abused by Nigel?" "I've heard she was fucking one of Anthony's friends" "Yes the Duke didn't you see them arrive together... poor Nigel..." Eloise glared at them. "Ignore them Daphne," she whispered as she felt her sister go tense. "I'm fine," Daphne whispered, "they don't know what happened..." 

Luke looked at the door of where Daphne's class was and smiled. "Are you ready?" he asked her. "Yes," Daphne said slowly, "What are you going to do when I'm in class?" Luke pointed to the corner of the room. "You're going to stand up the whole time, will the college allow this?" Daphne asked him. "You are Simon's main priority," Luke said seriously, "if anything happened to you, my job would be on the line... try not to go to the toilet so much today please..." Daphne looked at him and laughed. "I'll try not to," Daphne said as she sat down and then looked away as Cressida walked in. 

"Oh your back," she said as she sat down beside her. "Sorry you can't sit there," Luke said as he looked at her. "Excuse me," Cressida said looking at him up and down, "who are you?" Luke just stared at her, and then she got up and looked at her. "She's on the black list," Luke said shrugging to Daphne. "There's a blacklist?" Daphne asked. "As I said, main priority..." Luke said seriously. Daphne smiled at him and then sighed as she felt everyone stare at her. "Nigel is a mess," Cressida whispered loudly. "Well I'm not great either," Daphne said seriously, "did you see my eye... So shut up..."

___

"Aunt," Simon said as he looked at her Lady Danbury and sat down ready for her to pour tea. "How are you Simon?" she asked him, "I haven't seen you for a long time..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "I am sorry," Simon said seriously, "you know how busy I am, university and being a Duke..." Lady Danbury looked at him. "I've had a lot on," Simon continued. "Does a certain Miss Bridgerton have something to do with it?" Lady Danbury asked. 

Simon looked at her. "She was raped," Simon said slowly. "I know," Lady Danbury said, "it's the talk of the town..." Simon rolled his eyes. "I remember looking after your mother," Lady Danbury said to him. Simon was silent as he took a sip of his tea, "he never assaulted her like what that dear girl has gone through..." Simon looked at her. "He abused me though didn't he, physically, slapping me about, hoping it would help me talk..."

"Look at you now," Lady Danbury said smiling, "doing speeches at Universities, doing a business degree, I think you have had the last laugh..." Simon looked at her. "I made vows to him on his deathbed you know," Simon said slowly, "I vowed never to marry and be a father..." Lady Danbury looked at him. "And if you find that special someone?" Lady Danbury asked him. "She's already here," Simon whispered. Lady Danbury smiled at him as she sipped her tea.

___

Daphne sighed as she washed her hands in the bathroom and closed her eyes. "Did you see Daphne Bridgerton had the nerve to come to school today, she's so lying, like who would want to fuck her?" "Didn't you hear? She's moved in with the Duke... " "Fuck off!" Daphne walked out of the bathroom and turned to look at Luke. "Can we go now?" Daphne asked him. "Daphne!" she heard her name shouted and she turned around and saw Nigel standing there. 

Luke looked at her and stood in front of her. "I have to ask you to leave," Luke said to him. "Daphne," Nigel exclaimed as he tried to move around Luke, "please you have to drop the charges, do you know what you are doing to me? It was just a bit of fun..." Luke looked at Nigel. "Fucking move, before I punch you so hard you will forget what day of the week it is.." 

"She's ruining my life..." Nigel exclaimed to him, "she wasn't even worth it..." Luke looked at Daphne who went white and suddenly dropped to the floor before he had a chance to lead her out. 

___

Simon heard his phone go and he picked it up. "Sorry Aunt," Simon said, "its Luke, I need to take this... It's Daphne's protection." Lady Danbury looked at him, her eyebrow raised. "What's up? Has she finished, I can just go and pick her up, I have someone here who would love to meet her..." 

"Simon..." Luke said slowly, "Daphne is on her way to the hospital..."  
"What the fuck has happened?" Simon exclaimed, fear gripping him.   
"Nigel went up to her, I stood in his way, but he said some things... and she just fainted on the floor..."  
"Are you taking her? Or is it an ambulance?" Simon asked as he picked up his keys.   
"I'm in the back of an ambulance..." Luke said.   
"I'm on my way..." Simon said as he hung up. 

"I'll wait here," Lady Danbury said, "I think you have a bit to tell me..."

___

Everything happened in a blur for Daphne, she was put on an nebuliser, her pulse was taken, blood pressure machine was on, she had a panic attack, she knew that much, seeing Nigel bought back so many memories for her and now she was in hospital. "You can't go in there," she heard a midwife say, "its only next of kin, we're waiting for her mother to come here..." Daphne looked at Luke who nodded her his head and opened the door. "Please let him," Daphne said slowly, "please..."

Simon rushed in and sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "Hey," Simon said slowly, "what happened?" Simon stroked her hair gently. "I panicked," Daphne whispered, "I couldn't breathe, he was there I could smell him..." Simon looked at her and took her hand gently. "Excuse me," the midwife said as she came in, "I've just come to do some checks..." 

Daphne nodded at her and then tensed as the midwife lifted up her robe. "Please let me do it," Simon said to the midwife. Simon lifted up her gown and then took her hand. "Where will you be touching her?" Simon asked the midwife. "I'll be using a dobler on her stomach," the midwife said smiling at him. "The next touch will be the midwife," Simon whispered, "on your stomach, I'm here, your safe..."

___

The midwife moved the dobler over her stomach. "We might not be able to see anything," she said gently, "because its still quite early in your pregnancy, so we might need to do vaginal scan..." Daphne tensed. "Could we maybe not do that, is there another way to know if the baby was okay..." Simon said as she stroked Daphne's arm. "Let's see first," the midwife said to him. The midwife moved the dobler over the stomach and Daphne looked away until suddenly the room was awash with a noise, a beating noise. 

She turned her head to the screen and saw Simon was listening in awe. "Your baby has a very strong heartbeat," the midwife said, "very strong indeed..." Daphne smiled at her. Simon looked at Daphne and smiled at her. Simon was in awe at the nise he was hearing, a living life, a strong living life, his heart constricted with a feeling, a feeling of utter love. 

"It's amazing," Simon whispered to her as he kissed her hand. "I don't think I can..." Daphne whispered. "I know," Simon whispered, "and I know the circumstances are horrific, but it takes more than blood to be a parent, I should know, but I will try my hardest to be a father to this one, if you will let me... I promise to protect to you both..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I think you already do," Daphne whispered to him.


	11. Lady Danbury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Danbury meets Daphne

Simon stroked the back of Daphne's hand as she slept quietly. A nurse walked in and smiled at him as she checked Daphne's vitals. "You can take her home soon," the nurse said kindly. Simon looked at her and nodded. Then he saw Violet rush in with Anthony and Benedict. Simon stood up and looked at them, and he took Violet's hand and led her over to the chair by Daphne's bed. "What happened?" Anthony asked as he stood by the door. Simon sat on the bed by Daphne and held her hand. "She fainted," Simon said sighing, "her blood pressure is too high..." Violet looked at him and then at Daphne. "And the baby?" Violet asked him.

"Well it would be no loss if she lost it," Anthony said seriously. Simon looked up at him furiously. "Oh Come on," Anthony said seriously, "we're all thinking it..." Simon narrowed his eyes at him. "The baby is fine," Simon said as he turned and looked at Violet, "strong heartbeat, it was yeah wow..." Violet looked at him and smiled. "What caused her to faint?" Benedict asked him. "The stress of college," Simon whispered, "the whispering, the whispering of awful gossiping girls and of course Nigel was there..." Anthony turned and looked at him. "And where was your fabulous security?" Anthony asked him. "Anthony!" Violet exclaimed to him.

"Mum," Daphne whispered as she began to wake up. "Hey," Violet said as she looked at her, "What happened? I get a phone call to say you are at the hospital..." Daphne looked down at her hands and shrugged. "Daff?" Benedict asked worriedly. "I can't go back to college," Daphne whispered, "the talk, all I heard was people thinking they knew everything..." Anthony looked at her. "So you are going to throw it all away? All away for a baby that you can just abort by taking a pill and having a period, my God Daphne..." Anthony exclaimed. Simon stood up furiously. "Get out!" Simon exclaimed to him, "I won't have Daphne distressed, she's in hospital with high blood pressure, she fainted, and all you can do is go on and on about something that has nothing to do with you, now go..." Anthony looked at him. "I am her brother, you have no..." Simon looked at him. "I have every right," Simon said seriously as he walked back over to Daphne and kissed her forehead. "I've made a decision," Daphne whispered, "I'm keeping the baby, I heard the heartbeat and I fell instantly in love..." 

___

"This is bullshit," Anthony exclaimed loudly. Benedict turned and glared at Anthony and then sat down by Daphne's bed. "I will support you, you know that," Benedict whispered, "ignore Anthony you know what he is like..." Daphne looked at him and smiled and then at her mum. "Of course I will support you," Violet whispered, "you know that my darling..." Daphne looked at Simon. "Well you know what I am going to say," Simon said as he looked down at her adoringly. 

Daphne looked at him and smiled as she nodded and then stopped as the nurse came in. "Miss Bridgerton," the nurse said smiling, "the doctor is happy with you, he said you can go home..." Daphne smiled at her. "Is there anything we can do, to stop this happening? Any restrictions?" Simon asked the nurse. "She will need to limit the stress that she is under," the nurse said to him. Simon looked at her and nodded. "Thank you so much," Simon said to her, "you've been a great help." 

Daphne looked at everyone. "Do you mind if I get changed?" she asked. "Of course," Benedict said slowly, "I'm glad your okay Daff..." Daphne smiled at him. Simon walked out of the room and then looked at Violet. "Mrs Bridgerton," Simon said as he looked at her. "Please call me Violet," Violet said as she looked at him smiling. "I'm going to be there for your daughter," Simon whispered to her, "I'm going to be there for both of them..." Violet looked at him. "There is no question about that in my mind," Violet whispered to him, "I can see how much you care about her..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "I care about her very much," Simon whispered to her. 

___

Daphne sat on the edge of the bed and then smiled as Simon walked back in. "Are you ready?" Simon asked her. "I am," Daphne said slowly, "what a day Simon..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "Indeed," Simon said as he took her hand and smiled at her, "Sadly though, when we get home someone wants to meet you..." Daphne looked at him. "My aunt," Simon whispered to her, "but I will tell her to go..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "No," Daphne said smiling, "I'd like to meet her..." Simon smiled shyly at her.

Simon put his arm around her and walked her out of the room and then saw Jefferson and Luke waiting outside for them. "We're going home now," Simon said to them. "How are you Daphne?" Luke asked as he looked at her. "I'm okay," Daphne said smiling at him, "thank you for today, you really looked after me..." Luke smiled at her. "Right," Simon said seriously and then stopped as he saw the Bridgertons were still there. 

Daphne smiled at them. "Why don't you all come for dinner tomorrow," Simon said as he looked at them, "tonight I want Daphne to go home and rest..." Violet smiled at him. "Why don't you come for dinner at ours..." Violet said. Simon looked at Daphne, any choice of going back to her family had to come from her. "I'd like that," Daphne whispered, "I need to get some bits to move into Simon's with..." Anthony rolled his eyes at her. 

___

Simon helped her into his car and then took a deep breath before he opened his own car door. He sat in the car and sighed. “Thank God you’re both okay,” Simon said as he started the engine, “when Luke phoned me, I was thinking the worst…” Daphne looked at him as he drove. “You know I don’t expect… I know the vow you made to your…” Simon took a deep breath and carried on driving. 

“He’s not alive anymore,” Simon whispered slowly, “the pain of what he did to me, to my mother, of course its stayed, it has stayed with me to try and make me a better person, to do everything he didn’t do, but I also vow to be…” Simon took a deep breath. 

“Sometimes life has a funny way of making something you thought was so important to seem not so important at all…” Daphne looked at him. “You see,” Simon continued, “when I came to stay with your family, even if I didn’t really end up staying there at all… I didn’t think I would end up meeting my absolute best friend…” Daphne smiled at him. 

Simon pulled into the drive and parked up his car. “When Lady Danbury has gone," Simon said slowly, "I think we should talk..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I'm a little nervous about this," Daphne said looking at him. "Don't," Simon said smiling, "she's a pussycat really, besides I'll protect you..." Simon kissed the top of her head. 

___

The maids looked at Daphne as she walked in with Simon and looked at her. "Would you like tea Daphne?" one asked. "We would love some tea, some food as well..." Simon said seriously. "Yes your grace... I mean Simon," she said looking at him. Simon looked at Daphne and smiled. "They adore you my staff," Simon said seriously. Daphne looked at him. "I have no idea why, I feel bad for all the tea and biscuits they make me..." Daphne said seriously. "I think they are just thrilled that I am not alone and miserable and that they might have a duchess..." Simon walked into the living room and smiled as he saw Lady Danbury there sitting on his couch like she owned the place. 

"Aunt," Simon said smiling, "I'm so sorry for dashing off on you like that..." Lady Danbury smiled at him. "Please don't apologize," Lady Danbury said, "your maids have been looking after me..." Simon turned and looked at Daphne as she walked in shyly. "Lady Danbury this is Daphne," Simon said as he put his arm around Daphne and smiled to her. "Miss Bridgerton," Lady Danbury said to her, "I know your mother quite well, and of course your eldest brother... come and sit next to me..." Daphne looked at Simon who just raised his eyebrow at her.

Daphne sat down and Lady Danbury smiled at her. "I hope Simon has been the perfect host," Lady Danbury said, "hopefully I taught him well..." Daphne smiled at him. "Oh he is the perfect host," Daphne said smiling, "its such a beautiful house, but I am particularly in love with Clevedon House..." Lady Danbury raised her eyebrow in surprise at Simon. "Waking up with the Seaview..." Daphne continued, "and the beautiful rose garden, just perfect, so quiet, so peaceful..." 

"Simon's mother found that too," Lady Danbury said, "she didn't like this house, said it was too noisy, the traffic kept her awake, they barely stayed here because of that..." Daphne smiled at her. "I can see why," Daphne said smiling. "Simon prefers here," Lady Danbury said as she looked at her Godson. "I was shipped off to London with you, wasn't I!" Simon said trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. He felt a calmness wash over him as Daphne took his hand and squeezed it. "You're my biggest accomplishment," Lady Danbury said proudly. 

Daphne smiled at her. "I taught him to speak," Lady Danbury said slowly, "his letters and his numbers and I told him he could be anything he wanted to be because he was Simon Basset, and he was going to be a man of class and dignity and grace..." Daphne smiled at Simon as she nodded her head. "And I can vouch for all those traits..." Daphne said to her, "he's been a rock to me..." Lady Danbury looked at her and smiled. "We're making him blush now," Lady Danbury said as she smiled at Simon who looked away. 

___

Daphne put her tea cup down and looked at them. "I hope you don't think I am terribly rude," Daphne said as she stood up, "but I am feeling awfully tired, and it's been a long day..." Simon looked at her and nodded as he stood up. Daphne bent down and kissed his cheek. Simon smiled at her.

When she had gone Lady Danbury looked at him. "You are in love..." Lady Danbury said as her eyebrows raised at him. Simon looked at her and nodded his head. "You've found your duchess..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "Aunt," Simon said as he looked at her, "I need to tell you something and you can't tell anyone for a while..." Lady Danbury went over to the sideboard and poured herself a sherry. 

"Daphne is pregnant," Simon said as he looked at her. Lady Danbury looked at him. "That bastard," Lady Danbury said. Simon nodded at her. "And you are going to step up to the plate?" Lady Danbury asked him. "I know what it is like not to have a father," Simon said slowly, "and I don't know if I will..." Lady Danbury looked at him and put her hand on his cheek. "You will be the best," Lady Danbury said to him, "you have so much love to give, those vows you made to your father were pathetic ones to spite him, but you know when the press find out?"

Simon rolled his eyes. "They can fuck off," Simon said seriously, "do you honestly think I care, as long as Daphne and the baby are okay..." Lady Danbury smiled at him. "And whe the baby is a different..." Simon put his hands up. "The press know what that bastard did to her," Simon said seriously, "trust me I know questions will be asked... but hearing the heart beat today, there was no questions in my mind..." Lady Danbury looked at him and smiled. "Well I will leave you with your family..." Simon smiled at her. He liked the sound of that, his family.


	12. Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Daphne experience morning sickness and Simon tells the staff about the impending baby, plus Anthony puts his foot in it

Simon walks into the security room, and looked at Luke and Jefferson and sat down at the table and poured himself a coffee. "Yesterday can't happen again," Simon said seriously to Luke, "I can't have nine months of worrying about her every time she goes out..." Jefferson looked down at Luke and nodded. "I want a woman on the team," Simon said seriously, "once the press get wind that I'm settling down then... oh God... you can imagine!" Jefferson nodded at him. "Is she going to be our duchess then?" Luke asked as he shovelled corn flakes into his mouth.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Simon said seriously, "and after what she has been through, I am going to take my time... Just protect them..." Luke nodded at him and then looked at Jefferson. "Married by Christmas," Jefferson said laughing. 

___

Simon walked into the kitchen and smiled as the maids did a curtsey to him. "Hello ladies," Simon said politely. "Your grace," the housekeeper said, "can we do anything to help? Is everything to your satisfaction?" Simon looked at her and nodded. "I've come to talk to you all about some changes," Simon said seriously. "Daphne is moving in permanently," Simon said as he looked at them, "so tonight we will be getting her things from Bridgerton House, so if you could clean and get the Duchess's room ready..." the maids stopped moving and just looked at each other. 

"And I want a study made for her, so she can do her studies from her home, I don't mind what room she has, I'll ask her maybe, but at Cliveden House one overlooking the sea, but I will sort that out next time we go..." The maids looked at him and nodded. "Now what I say next stays in this room," Simon said seriously, "no one is to know..." The maids looked at him nodding. "Daphne is pregnant," Simon said as he looked at them, and to the maids credit they didn't fall over from the shock, but they did look at him strangely, "so certain foods might need to not be on the menu, we don't know yet, but I've heard soft cheese is a no-go, and of course raw eggs..." The maids looked at him nodding. "Also anything Daphne asks she may have," Simon said seriously, "But I know you guys do that anyway... Even I don't get the good biscuits..."

___

Simon walked into the breakfast room and smiled as he saw Daphne sitting there. "There you are," Daphne said smiling, "I was wondering where you were..." Simon smiled at her. "I was just talking to the kitchen," Simon said as he smiled at her, "How are you feeling?" Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I am tired," Daphne said honestly, "and I am scared, and I am confused, and all the other emotions in the world..." Simon smiled at her. "You take it easy today," Simon said looking at her. "I'll try," Daphne said, "I won't be going to college, as I said..." Simon looked at her. "Ah," Simon said smiling, "I have worked that out..."

Daphne looked at Simon intrigued. "Work from home," Simon said to her, "you can do your placements when you've had the child, and do all the written work while you are pregnant... Unless you want to go to college, I won't stop you if you want to go back..." Daphne looked at him and sighed. "It was horrible," Daphne whispered, "everyone talking, everyone having an opinion on what happened, and when I start showing they will... and the court case..." Daphne started to feel the panic rising up in her again so took a deep calming breath. 

Simon stood up and bent down in front of her and took her hands in his. "We are going to get through this," Simon whispered, "I am going to make sure you get the career you deserve, but you can take your time, right now the priority is you and our baby..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "We are so lucky to have you," Daphne whispered as she took his hand and squeezed it. 

___

The maids bought in breakfast and Daphne smiled at Simon. "Are you going to Uni today?" Daphne asked him. "Not today, I have some work to do boring duke stuff..." Simon said rolling his eyes. Daphne smiled at him. Simon then saw her face went pale. "Are you okay?" Simon asked worriedly. "I think the baby doesn't like breakfast," Daphne said slowly. Simon looked at her and nodded. "Have some water," Simon said gently. Daphne sipped her water slowly. "Would you prefer toast?" Simon asked her. Daphne looked at him and nodded. Simon stood up. "Then I will get you some toast," Simon whispered. Daphne looked at him and then rushed out of the room towards the downstairs bathroom. 

Daphne bent over the toilet, and she heaved out the small amount of cornflakes and tea she had, had. She felt his strong hands move her hair out of her face, one strong hand rubbed her back. Daphne lifted her head up and smiled at him weakly. "Bed," Simon whispered to her. "Couch?" Daphne asked him. Simon looked at her and rolled his eyes, he couldn't say no to this woman...

Simon bent down and lifted her up in his arms and carried her out of the bathroom. "Simon I can walk," Daphne said slowly. Simon ignored her and carried her into the living room and put her down on the couch. He pressed the button on his phone. "Could we have some toast, please in the living room, plus some more tea..." Simon said over the phone. Daphne smiled at him as her head rested on his shoulder. 

"How's the stomach?" Simon whispered to her. "I think it's okay now," Daphne whispered, "we will soon know when I have toast..." Simon rested his head on hers and his hand gently rested on her stomach. He wanted to say something, say anything about how he was feeling, but he could feel he was going to stutter, he hoped his hand on the stomach was telling her his feelings. 

___

Daphne looked at Simon as they drove towards Bridgerton House. "Are you okay?" Simon asked worriedly. "I don't want to hate my old house," Daphne said slowly, "I don't want to hate it, but I find the thought of going back home, I think of all the times Nigel was there with me, all the times he hit me..." Simon glanced at her. "How many times did he hit you?" Simon asked her, willing himself to stay calm. "Most days," Daphne said slowly. Simon steadied his breath.

"Why did you stay with someone who treated you so appallingly?" Simon asked her gently. "Because I didn't know how, every time I tried to leave him, he would tell me how no one else..." Simon parked up outside Bridgerton House and looked at her and stroked her cheek. "He is wrong," Simon whispered to her, "you are worthy of so much love... and if I could take away everything you have been through I would..." Daphne lent into his touch and smiled at him. "You have been a shining light to me during this time," Daphne whispered to him, "a beacon of hope during a hopeless time..." Simon looked at her and smiled. 

___

"I told you mum," Eloise said as she looked out the window, "they are so totally in love... she has a bodyguard..." Violet looked at her and smiled. "Simon Basset doesn't love," Anthony said as he walked in, "and I certainly don't want him with my sister..." Violet turned and looked at him. "That has nothing to do with you," Violet said seriously, "What Daphne does with her life has nothing to do with you, Simon has been a beacon of strength for her at this time and I believe he truly adores her..." Anthony rolls his eyes at her. 

"Behave you," Benedict said as he walked in, "we have to be there for Daphne..." Anthony looked at him. "So you are happy about the baby are you?" Anthony asked him. "Yes we are actually," Daphne said as she walked in holding Simon's hand. Anthony looked at her. Simon looked down at her adoringly.

"Shall we see if dinner is ready?" Violet asked as she stood up and then shot Anthony a warning look. "What's Hastings House like?" Hyacinth said as she rushed in, "is it massive? Do you have maids?" Daphne looked at Simon who looked at her bemused. "Its pretty big," Daphne said honestly, "yes we do have maids, just like we do here..." Hyacinth looked at her and nodded. "Do you think I could come?" Hyacinth asked. "Your welcome anytime," Simon said smiling down at her. "I would prefer to go to Clyvdon House," Hyacinth said slowly, "I love the history of Britain..." 

"We do not ask to visit," Violet said slowly to her daughter, "we wait until we are invited..." Simon looked at Hyacinth as she nodded at her mum. "Maybe in the summer, when Daphne and I have settled you are more than welcome, and I can give you a tour of Hastings...." Hyacinth jumped up and down excitedly. "You're moving to Hastings?" Anthony asked as he looked at Daphne. Daphne looked at him and nodded. "When Simon has to go, then yes I will," Daphne said slowly as she walked out of the room into the dining room.

___

Daphne sat down and smiled as Simon sat down next to her, and he took her hand. Anthony looked at them as he knocked back his wine. "Penelope told me you weren't at college today," Anthony said as he looked at her. "No," Daphne said slowly, "I was sick this morning..." Violet looked at her. "Morning sickness?" Violet asked her. Daphne nodded. "I couldn't keep cornflakes down, so I spent the day on the couch watching Simon as he did his work..." Eloise's eyes sparkled as she looked at Violet smiling. 

"We've sorted out her studying," Simon said as he looked at Anthony, "she will be doing her college work from home, and then after the baby is born and will do the practical..." Anthony looked at him. "You have this all sorted don't you?" Anthony asked him. "We do," Simon said seriously, "we spoke about it this morning over breakfast..." Anthony looked at him. "I tried to speak to your doctor today," Anthony said slowly.

"WHAT!" Daphne screeched at him, "Why on earth would you do that?" Anthony looked at her. "I'm the only one with your best interests at heart, I told her you've changed your mind, that you want an abortion..." Daphne went bright red with anger and looked at him with tears in her eyes and then gasped as Simon stood up furiously. "You've done what?" Simon exclaimed, "you rang a doctor against your sisters wishes telling her a bold face lie..." Anthony looked at him. 

"I care about her," Anthony said seriously, "she will thank me in years to come, she can move on and get on with her life..." Simon looked at him. "Did you not hear her at the hospital tell us her decision," Simon said furiously, "did you not hear her say she was keeping the baby, did you not hear that she was going to keep the baby yesterday in the hospital... did you not hear that... because I did... Benedict did you hear it? Violet?"

Anthony looked at Daphne. "I am doing this for you," Anthony whispered to her. Daphne was just silent as she looked at hm. "I'm not doing it," Daphne said seriously, "I'm not doing it, I am having this baby, and I don't need your permission to have it..." Anthony stood up furiously. "Can't you see I'm doing this for you..." Anthony exclaimed. "Anthony!" Benedict said groaning. "No," Daphne whispered, "I can't see your doing this for me..." 

Anthony bent down besides Daphne and went to touch her. "Don't touch me!" Daphne screeched at him, "don't you touch me, your worse than him, your worse than Nigel, you're taking away my right to a decision, I had a right to say no to Nigel and he didn't listen and I have a right to say yes to keep my baby and your not listening..." Simon looked at Anthony's face. "I think we should go," Simon said as he looked down at Daphne. 

"Daphne I just want what's best for you," Anthony said seriously, "I'm thinking of your future, what about your job, meeting someone, who wants to bring up a rapists kid... I know i wouldn't..." "Well that says more about you," Simon said looking at him, "because I am, I am going to bring up a child, an innocent child, who had no control on how he or she was conceived, it takes more than blood to be a father, trust me I know, and I will do my very best for them both, because my love for them has no limits..." Daphne gasped as she looked at him as Anthony looked at him. 

Daphne looked at him and then at Anthony. "I'm very sorry mum," Daphne whispered, "but I can't stay a minute longer with Anthony... at the moment I don't even know when I could forgive you..." Daphne looked at Simon. "Can we go?" Daphne asked him. "Of course," Simon whispered, "we can pick up some food..." Violet looked at Daphne sadly. "Maybe we could meet for coffee tomorrow mum?" Daphne asked as she bent down and kissed her. "That would be lovely," Violet whispered, "I'm so sorry about Anthony, I will be talking to him..." Daphne looked up at her and then turned to Anthony. "He has to work this out himself," Daphne said seriously, "but I won't be having an abortion and my doctor will be changing from tomorrow..." 

Simon looked at her. "I'm sorry Violet," Simon said looking at her, "your welcome at Hastings House anytime..." Violet looked at him and took his hand. "I'm so glad she has you in her life," Violet whispered, "look after them..." Simon looked at her. "With my life," Simon whispered and then looked at Anthony and shook his head. "You are a prick," Benedict said to Anthony as Simon turned around and walked out the room picking up Daphne's suitcase which was by the bottom of the stairs. "Shall we go home," Simon said to her. Daphne looked at him and nodded. "Home," Daphne said sighing as she looked around the hall, "let's go home, my love..."


	13. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are spoken about. Maybe a bit of a tearjerker.

"Pizza," Simon said as he came into the living room with pizza boxes and put them down on the table. "My favourite," Daphne said smiling at him, "I'm practically drooling here..." Simon smiled at her and opened the box. "I bought a selection," Simon said smiling, "I didn't know what toppings you like..." Daphne smiled at him. "Thank you, Simon," Daphne whispered to him. "For what?" Simon asked confused. "For not punching Anthony..." Daphne said slowly. 

"Trust me," Simon said slowly as he sipped his beer, "I wanted to punch him so much, best friend or not, what he did, what he did was just diabolical..." Daphne looked at him. "Now I have to find a new doctor," Daphne said slowly, "she's abused my trust as well, I mean tomorrow she will come here thinking I'm going to take a pill..." Simon looked at her. "We will get you the best care," Simon whispered, "you know what happened to my mum..."

Daphne looked at him. "You must have the best care," Simon whispered, "my mother died giving birth to me..." Daphne looked at him. "The years of abuse and suffering, of being pregnant and knocked about and beaten and trodden and the doctors they tried so hard to save her, but she was so weak..." Daphne took his hand in his and could see he was struggling to form his words. "Take your time," Daphne whispered, "we don't need to talk about this..." Simon looked at her and stroked her cheek as she took a bite of pizza. 

"Mum had so many miscarriages," Simon continued, "as soon as they found out it was a girl..." Simon looked down at the floor, "...my father beat her until she lost the babies..." Daphne put down the pizza she was eating. "He wanted an heir, so badly he killed my sisters," Simon whispered. Daphne took his hand and looked at him. "You have to have the best care," Simon whispered to her, "I know mum died because of him, I know that, but I am going to find you the best care... the thought of you bleeding out..." Simon shivered. 

"I trust you will find the best care for us," Daphne whispered to him, "I am so sorry Simon that your mother went through that..." Simon looked at her and put his hand on her stomach. "For a long time I held such guilt that I had killed her..." Simon whispered slowly, "that if she hadn't of had me, she would have still be alive..." Daphne looked at him. "It isn't your fault," Daphne whispered to him. "Isn't it?" Simon asked looking at her. "No," Daphne whispered, "it's your father's fault, and if he was alive now, I would be storming over to him and giving him a piece of my mind..." Simon looked at her. "I have no doubt about that," Simon whispered to her. 

"I didn't speak for four years," Simon continued, "I was a mute, I was silent, and my father he would beat me until I made a sound, he wanted an heir so much, and he was so disappointed that he got a stupid son, and when I did speak I stuttered..." Simon looked at her. "He sent me away to London," Simon continued, "here, to live with the maids and Lady Danbury, she taught me to speak, she taught me to care, she taught me everything I know today..." Daphne looked at him. "That's why the maids love you so much?" Daphne whispered. 

"I suppose so," Simon said slowly. Simon looked at her and took a deep breath. "I was sent to Harrow where I met your idiotic brother," Simon continued, "and they told me I had so much potential and so much to give to business..." Daphne looked at him. "I want to be everything my father thought I wasn't," Simon whispered, "I want to be the duke he wasn't, do you know how much debt he's left my people in..." Daphne looked at him. "When we go to Hastings next I will have to show you what he has done, farmers with such awful land, shops in debt, its diabolical..." 

"I made vows," Simon said to her, "you know I did, I've told you about them..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "I got the call when I was at University from Lady Danbury, that my father had been taken ill, do you know what? I felt nothing, nothing, I didn't feel sadness that my father was dying, I felt glad, glad that his time as a Duke was nearing the end, so I could try and help the people of Hastings, I wasn't even going to go and see him before he died, but my aunt, she forced me, told me I would never forgive myself if I didn't see him..."

"So I went back to Clevedon House and I saw him, and you know what I felt nothing but hatred for him, for what he did to my mum, denying me a chance of being a brother, even though I would have been a little one, but most importantly denying me a right of a mother, that hurts more than him beating me, what he did to mum was just... abhorrent... all this because he wanted an heir..."

"So I vowed to him, I vowed I was never going to marry, and I would never have children," Simon whispered, "the look on his face, it was full of hurt, full of pain, and I was just so happy that I had that bit of power over him, that power to hurt him, and I meant it, I honestly did... I had my life planned out, I was going to be the best Duke I could be, set up my own business at the same time, and be a bit of a fuck boy I'm ashamed to say, I wasn't dreaming of setting down, I wasn't going to..."

"But then I saw you," Simon continued, "as soon as I saw you come down those stairs, your big beige jumper, your face in make up, and I knew something had happened, I knew you had been hurt, and I felt this utter need to protect you..." Daphne looked at him. "When you first told me, told me over your brothers I felt touched that you trusted me, that you trusted me, even though you barely knew me..." Daphne looked at him. 

"The more time I spent with you, the mow the vow to my father didn't matter, I saw it for what it was, words to hurt him like his words hurt me..." Simon took her hand and looked straight into her eyes. "You make me want to be a better person everyday you are here with me, you make me want to be everything in a man that my father wasn't, you make me want to have more with a girl..." 

"I never wanted more," Simon whispered, "I never wanted more with anyone, when I heard the baby's heartbeat, it all clicked into place, everything and everyone I loved was in that room, and I knew without a doubt, I wanted to be a family with you both, that the vow to you and our child was much more important than the vow I made to my father..."

"What I told Anthony was true, I love you both, and I will do anything for you," Simon whispered, "and my new vow is to be the best father I can be, and hopefully if you let me, boyfriend and one day husband to you..." Daphne looked at him her mouth wide open in shock. "You want me to be your duchess?" Daphne whispered. Simon looked at her and smiled. "I don't think there's any question of that," Simon whispered, "there will be no one else for me, you are the only person I would break the vow for, because its quite impossible not to love you..." 

___

Daphne looked at him her mouth open, everything he said, he said with such beauty, such love, such emotion. "I..." Daphne started. "You don't have to say anything," Simon said as he took her hand. "No," Daphne whispered, "I must..." Daphne looked at him and put her hand on his cheek and stroked it. "First," Daphne whispered, "thank you for sharing to me about your mother, I know I am going to be just fine with you by my side..." Simon did his shy smile at her. "I've already been looking at hospitals," Simon whispered to her. Daphne smiled at him. 

"Of course you have," Daphne said smiling, "and I will trust your judgement, but we will do this together..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "Simon Basset," Daphne said as she looked at him, "You are nothing like what your father said you were, I want to help you look after your people of Hastings..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "I have always had ideas of helping those less fortunate than myself," Daphne said as she looked at him, "I've always wanted to be a teacher and help children and babies who have had such shit beginnings in life, go abroad and help children to have an education..." Simon looked at her with such love and devotion. "I think we could do that together," Simon whispered to her. Daphne looked at him and smiled.

"You've made life these past few weeks bearable..." Daphne said looking at him, "like your mother and fathers relationship, Nigel and I's wasn't healthy, it was controlling, and for some reason I thought it was all I deserved..." Simon looked at her his face tightening in anger. "I've always been the ugly one at college, the one girl's just want to be friends with, so they have a chance of fucking Anthony..." Simon looked at her. "When Nigel asked me out, I said yes because I was shocked, no one had asked me out before, it was like a moment of happiness..."

"Until he started getting controlling," Daphne whispered, "he would always say how I could never be a teacher because it was the woman's job to stay at home and look after the husband and children..." Daphne looked at him. "I won't be controlled any more," Daphne whispered, "and you've given me the strength to do this, without you, I would have been, in a very dark place, a very dark scary place, and I probably would have just taken that pill to keep him happy..." 

"But he betrayed me," Daphne whispered, "worse than Nigel in my mind, he betrayed my decision and my trust, he wants to control me as well..." Simon looked at her. "He won't ever control you," Simon whispered, "no one will ever control you again..." Daphne smiled at him. "I know..." Daphne said truthfully, "I believe you..." Simon smiled at her. "When Anthony said that," Simon whispered to her, "I thought of my mother, the pain she must have felt when my father hurt her because she dared to be pregnant with a girl..." Daphne looked at him. "I won't have Anthony in my life," Daphne whispered, "unless he can support my decision, our decision..." Simon smiled at her. 

Daphne looked at him her eyes shining into his. "I know I can do this," Daphne whispered to him, "because I have you, and I know you are going to make the most wonderful father for our child..." Simon smiled at her. "I also know what a wonderful husband you will be," Daphne whispered, "and one day I will be honored to be your duchess, because you deserve all the love in the world..." Simon looked at her in shock and then felt shockwaves through his body as Daphne kissed him on the lips slowly and pulled away from him. "I love you," Simon said as he looked into her eyes and then kissed each eye slowly. 

"I'm not ready for," Daphne said slowly. "I know," Simon whispered, "I would never rush you..." Daphne turned and looked at him. "I know," Daphne whispered, "I've never felt so safe, as when I am in your arms..." Daphne smiled as she felt Simon kiss her on top of her head. 

___

The maids stood at the door with Jefferson and Luke and smirked. "We have a duchess," the maids exclaimed excitedly, "I knew it, the moment he bought her here..." "His mother would of adored her," the house keeper said slowly. 

Jefferson looked at Luke and sighed. "Alright for you lot," Jefferson said seriously, "you only have to cook her meals, and make her cups of teas, we have to protect her and now the little one, and if anything happens to her we are in deep shit..." Luke looked at him and nodded. "And when the press find out she's pregnant and the Duke is settling down," Luke said groaning, "it will be like Prince William and Catherine all over again..." Jefferson looked at Luke and groaned. "It's romantic," the maid said to them. "Yeah," Jefferson said seriously, "you haven't seen the press with him, trust me when this comes out, fuck..."


	14. Coffee Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Daphne head out in public to meet Violet and Eloise and the press see them causing Jefferson and Luke to have a panic. Benedict and Colin go for a drink with Anthony trying to understand what is wrong with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away

Anthony sat in his office and looked at his coffee which was untouched when he heard the door open, and he saw Benedict and Colin standing there. "What is your problem?" Benedict asked him, "I couldn't speak to you last night because I was so angry, I had to go out and calm down..." Anthony looked at him. "So you want Daphne to have this baby, do you? Ruin her life, lose her career?" Anthony exclaimed as he stood up. "I want her to be happy," Benedict exclaimed, "I want her to be happy, I want her safe and happy!" 

"That's what I want," Anthony said seriously, "but keeping this baby will not..." Colin looked at him. "How do we know that?" Colin asked him, "how do we know it won't make her happy? She is her own person, and she must make her own decisions... Do you think that Benedict and I aren't furious and hurt at about what happened to her? About everything that she has been through..." 

"We have to respect her decision," Benedict said to Anthony, "she is going to have this baby and Simon will be with her every step of the way... do I wish she wasn't pregnant, of course because that means that she never had to go through what she has been through..." Benedict looked at him and then poured himself a whiskey. "But Simon is in a position to support her," Colin continued, "he is a Duke, he has stability, he has the means to support her." 

"I know Simon," Anthony said seriously, "he doesn't do love, he certainly doesn't do parenthood!" Benedict looked at him. "You can tell by looking at him, that he adores Daff..." Anthony was silent for a moment. "She will need us all," Colin continued, "when the press get wind of her pregnancy, the court case, her relationship with Simon, she will need all of us, plus when Nigel finds out she's pregnant, she needs us in her corner, not against her..."

___

Simon looked at Daphne as they sat in the parlour eating breakfast. "No cornflakes?" Daphne asked her eyebrow raised. "Not after yesterday," Simon said smiling at her. "I'm going to be okay," Daphne whispered to him, "morning sickness is normal..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "I know," Simon whispered to her, "but you need to eat as well..." Daphne looked at him and took his hand. He looked so scared, and she knew why, his poor mother. "Toast is just fine," Daphne said as she took a bite of it and smiled at him. "Simon can I ask you something?" Daphne asked. 

"Of course," Simon said seriously as he poured himself a coffee. "My things have been moved," Daphne said slowly, "I'm now in the room joining yours..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "There's no other room that you should be," Simon whispered to her, "I was serious what I said to you yesterday, you are my duchess..." Daphne smiled at him. "I wanted to ask you," Simon said looking at her, "You need an office... to study in somewhere quiet, pick any room here... At Clevedon House I've picked the room overlooking the sea, I know how much you love the sea..." Daphne looked at him and smiled and then went to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," Daphne whispered to him. "Your welcome," Simon whispered, "you can have the world Daphne..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. 

___

"I am not against her," Anthony exclaimed to them, "I'm not, I just don't want her to regret her choices..." Benedict sighed loudly. "We all have regrets!" Benedict exclaimed, "I regret ever letting Nigel into this house, I regret lots in my life, but we have to make our own mistakes to learn from them." "I don't think Daphne is making a mistake," Colin said seriously, "I think she's stronger than what we give her credit for, and if she feels she can do this then we have to be there for her, we're going to be uncles, and we have to show her we will be..."

Anthony looked at them. "She doesn't need me any more," Anthony said slowly. Benedict looked at Colin knowingly. "Of course she does," Benedict said seriously, "you're our big brother..." Anthony looked at him. "But you have to let us make our own decisions," Benedict continued, "you can't make the decision for her..." Anthony looked at him. "An abortion is a big step to take in life," Benedict continued, "we don't know because we are male, we have no idea... But Daphne needs you, she needs you to be the loving big brother that you are, you're training to be a lawyer, give her advice, not shouting at her how this looks like she is guilty..." Anthony looked at him. "Simon may pay for bodyguards and keep her safe in his palaces, but she will always need you, put your jealousy to one side and support her..." 

___

Simon opened the door of his Ferrari and smiled at her. "If you had work to do," Daphne said as she looked at him smiling, "I could have walked to meet mum... with Luke of course..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "I couldn't think of anything I'd rather be doing than having coffee with you and your mother..." Daphne looked at him and smiled Simon bent down and kissed her cheek slowly which caused her to blush. "Besides it beats looking at the fucking mess my father has made of everything," Simon said seriously. 

"I can help you," Daphne whispered to him, "you know that don't you?" Simon looked at her and nodded. "Maybe we could go to Hastings this weekend," Simon said slowly, "I can show you more around the place, around our home..." Daphne smiled at him. "I would like that very much," Daphne whispered. Simon smiled at her as he drove off out of the drive. 

"Are you ready for the shitstorm?" Jefferson said as he looked at Luke as they drove in their Range Rover. "We might be lucky?" Luke said seriously. "Yeah right," Jefferson said seriously, "as soon as Simon touches her cheek, touches her back, the talk will start..." Luke groaned at him. "And it will be worse for you," Jefferson said seriously, "because your job is to protect Daphne and now the baby..." Luke groaned as they parked up in the car park. 

___

Simon put his arm around Daphne as he paid for the parking. "I could pay you know," Daphne said as she looked at him. Simon just raised his eyebrow at her. "I think I can afford £4.50 for parking," Daphne said looking at him. "You can buy me a coffee instead," Simon said laughing as he bent down and kissed her nose. "I will hold you to that, your grace," Daphne whispered. Simon laughed. "Indeed duchess," Simon said winking as he walked towards the door. Luke rolled his eyes at Jefferson as they followed them along Oxford Street

Simon stopped outside Selfridge's and looked at her and took her hand and led her in. "Oh boy," Jefferson whispered as they followed her in. Daphne looked at Simon as he walked towards the escalator. Simon looked at her and smiled. "What are we doing?" Daphne whispered. "We're meeting your mum and sisters for lunch," Simon said smiling at her, "the café is down here, well restaurant really..." Daphne looked at him and flung her arms around him and smiled. "No Anthony?" Daphne asked as she looked at him warily. Simon looked at her his eyebrow raised. "None of your brothers are here, well apart from Gregory," Simon said seriously, "I can ring them if you want them here..." Daphne looked at him and shook her head. "He has to apologize to us first," Daphne whispered as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. Simon heard a shopper gasp, and he saw Daphne look at him worriedly. "It's fine," Simon whispered, "we can't keep it a secret for ever..." 

Simon took her hand and then protectively wrapped his arm around her. "Shall we have lunch?" Simon asked smiling. 

___

"Daphne," Violet said as she stood up and smiled at her, "can I just apologize for last night..." Daphne looked at her and sighed. "You don't have to," Daphne said seriously, "it was not your fault..." Violet looked at Simon and smiled as he walked up to the counter. "He is a good man," Violet said and then was shocked as Luke sat next to Daphne as Jefferson stood next to Simon. "This is Luke," Daphne said as she looked at Violet. "Her bodyguard," Eloise said laughing. "Oh," Violet said smiling, "nice to meet you..." Luke smiled at her. "Nice to meet you," Luke said smiling. "Are you like James Bond?" Gregory asked him causing Luke to laugh. 

"There's only one James Bond," Luke said smiling at him, "And it's not him," Jefferson said laughing as Simon sat in the seat that Luke had just vacated. "Does she need a bodyguard?" Violet asked worriedly. "Mum," Francesca said seriously, "she's dating the most eligible bachelor in England..." Simon looked at Daphne smirking. "And her last boyfriend is a fucking creep," Eloise said seriously. "I hired Luke to protect her from the media, from Nigel, from anyone who may want to harm her," Simon said to Violet, "as much as I hate to say it, for some reason the media seem to want to write about me..." 

Violet looked at him and nodded. "How are you feeling Daphne?" Violet asked her worriedly. "I am feeling quite alright," Daphne said slowly and then stopped talking as the waitress bought round their coffees and a selection of cakes. "I thought I was paying?" Daphne asked as she looked at Simon. "Next time," Simon said smirking at her as he picked up his coffee. Daphne looked at him and sighed. "Are you really having a baby?" Hyacinth asked as she looked at her. "We are," Simon said as he looked at Daphne smiling. "Are you not scared?" Eloise asked as she looked at Daphne, "everyone at college is already talking about you and Simon..."

"Am I scared?" Daphne asked as she turned and looked at Eloise, "suppose I am a little, I mean it's going to get out isn't it, it's not something I can hide for long, I will be the size of a bus soon, I do worry about it..." Daphne looked down sighing. "I worry about the talk at college and..." Daphne took a sip of her drink and sighed. Simon looked at her worriedly. "I do worry about Nigel finding out," Daphne whispered, "of course I am..." Simon looked at her. "But I know he will get justice... he just has to..." Simon took her hand and kissed it supportingly. 

Violet looked at her and then sighed. "A letter came for you today," Violet said slowly as she took it out of her handbag. Daphne looked at Simon as she took it from her mum and saw the crown symbol on the top, she opened it slowly, her hands shaking. Simon rubbed her arms gently. Daphnes hands shook as she looked at the words on the letter. "Court is in two weeks time," Daphne said slowly as she put the paper on the table and turned and looked at Simon. "We will ask our lawyer to meet us at Clyvdon House tomorrow..." Simon whispered gently. Daphne looked at him and nodded sighing. 

___

_News just in to us here at Daily Celebrity, is that the most eligiable bachelor the Duke of Hastings has a girlfriend, today he was spotted in London Selfridges with a certain Miss Daphne Bridgerton who is the the daughter of the late Viscount, and now the sister of Anthony Bridgerton. "They couldn't stop hugging and kissing each other," one shopper said, "they were clearly in love..."_

_Will their be a new duchess of Hastings? Watch this space..._


	15. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case begins

Daphne sat in the dining room, head in her hands, she felt sick with worry. Today was the first day of the court case, and she was going to have to stand up in court and see Nigel, she was going to have to re tell her story to the whole room, her brothers would be there hearing about how he abused her body, and now because of her relationship with the duke and who she was, the press would have a field day. 

"Daphne?" Simon asked her worriedly, as he walked in wearing his dressing gown. He sat down opposite her and took her hands in his. "Your cold," he whispered to her. Daphne looked up at him tears in her eyes. "Oh Daff," Simon whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm scared," she whispered, "everyone will know what... he did to me, how I allowed him..." Simon looked at her. "You did not allow him," Simon said seriously, "as soon as anyone says no that's it, no means no and he didn't listen..." Daphne looked at him. "I will embarrass you, the press will be..."

Simon looked at her. "You could never embarrass me," Simon said seriously, "You have no idea just how much I love you do you?" Daphne looked at him. "Do you think I care what fucking journalists write about you? About us, I don't care, they are parasites, William and Harry could tell you that..." Daphne looked at him. "Are you name dropping the future king?" Daphne asked him laughing. "Maybe," Simon said smiling, "We have his wedding to attend to soon..." Daphne looked at him open mouthed. "Indeed," Simon said laughing. 

"And they will read all about this!" Daphne exclaimed. "Babe," Simon whispered, "all I care about is that you get justice, that Nigel is put away for what he did to you, what I see is a young strong woman, ready to tell the world she won't be a victim that she is a survivor, and I can't think of a better person to be the duchess of Hastings than someone who has lived through hardship, lived through terror and come out the other side, that to me is more important than someone who lifts a pinky finger up when they have tea..."

Daphne looked at him and nodded. "I'll be right there with you," Simon said to her, "I can't even imagine what you are going through at the moment, but I am going to be there for you... you have to try and remain calm for our little one..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "And if Nigel finds out about this little one," Daphne whispered worriedly. "We will deal with it," Simon whispered, "I can't lie and say they won't mention it in court, but if they do, we will deal with it, our lawyer is ready..." 

Daphne looked at him and nodded and then yawned. "Let's go back to bed for a little bit," Simon whispered, "or at least just rest for a bit in my arms..."

___

Anthony paced in the parlour and sighed. "She will be okay," Benedict said as he swallowed down the coffee. "She's standing up in court telling the worlds press her scumbag boyfriend beat her and raped her," Anthony shouted out, "and now she's dating Simon, the whole world will be even more interested in it..." Benedict sighed at him. "Of course there will be," Benedict said honestly, "but also she will be more protected, Simon has the means to be able to offer so much protection, only the queen will have less..."

Anthony looked at him. "And when they find out she's pregnant?" Anthony asked him. "She will deal with it with class and dignity, like she always does, Simon was right the other night, it is not Daphne's fault and its not the baby's fault, it didn't ask to be conceived in this way, and neither did Daphne, and you know lawyers if they found out she's pregnant, you're right right they will tear her apart, but hopefully they won't find out..." Anthony looked at him and nodded. "I am a fucking idiot aren't I?" Anthony asked him. "Yes," Benedict said slowly. 

"I think maybe an apology is in order," Benedict said seriously. "I know," Anthony whispered, "I was a dickhead..." Benedict looked at him and nodded. "I just want to protect her," Anthony whispered. "We all do," Benedict said slowly, "so we will have to be at the court because you know the press will be there, focus your anger on getting justice for our sister, not on her and Simon being together and having a family..." 

___

Daphne walked down the stairs and saw Simon standing there looking handsome in his suit. "Are you ready?" Simon asked her. "No," Daphne said slowly, "not at all, I'm petrified Simon, I'm just so scared..." Simon came to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're freezing," Simon whispered as he rubbed her arms. Daphne looked at him. "When you're called up to the stand, look up at me and into my eyes, and I hope I will give you comfort..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "You always give me comfort," Daphne whispered, "without you, I wouldn't be here right now..." Simon looked at her. 

"I feel so safe with you," Daphne whispered, "I feel protected, I feel loved..." Simon looked down at her smiled. "Always, my love," Simon whispered, "I will always love and protect you..." Daphne nodded at him and then shivered as she knew it was time to go. Simon took her hand as they walked out of the house and she sighed as she saw a range rover waiting for them. 

"Your not driving?" Daphne asked him. "No," Simon said slowly, "I thought it would be best if Jefferson drove today..." Daphne looked at him and nodded as she got into the back and then smiled as she felt Simon's hand on Daphne's stomach lovingly. "You will be the best father," Daphne whispered to him. Simon gave her a shy smile. "I'll try my best," Simon whispered to her.

___

Daphne looked around worriedly as they neared the court and and she saw the press with their camera's beginning to take photos of them. "Bastards," Simon exclaimed loudly, "Jefferson run them over..." Jefferson looked at him through the wingmirror smirking. Simon smirked back and sighed as the press kept taking their photos. "All this because you have a girlfriend and not a fuck buddy?" Daphne asked quietly. Luke looked at Jefferson smirking.

Simon just looked at her. "Let's not talk about that," Simon said seriously. Daphne just sighed as the range rover stopped outside the court. "Miss Bridgerton!" the press shouted out, "were you cheating on Berbrooke with the duke..." Daphne went white as Simon sighed as they carried on sitting in the car. 

Jefferson opened the car door with Luke. "Step the fuck back," Jefferson shouted, "before I shove that mother fucking camera up your jacksee!" "Your grace," the press continued, "are you going to marry Miss Bridgerton?" Simon groaned as opened the car door and stepped out. Luke stepped out of the car and opened the door for Daphne. "Miss Bridgerton!" the press shouted, "how does it feel to blag a duke!" 

Daphne's legs came out the car and she took Simon's hand as he moved around to her door. "Are you okay, my love?" Simon asked as he put his arm around her as she stood up and looked around worriedly. The press came closer to them and stopped as Jefferson stood in front of them. "MOVE THE FUCK BACK!" Jefferson shouted back. Luke pushed one out of the way and moved to the side by Daphne. "All this because your a duke?" Daphne whispered. "Now you know why Luke is always going to be with you..." Simon whispered to her, "and why Jefferson is always with me..."

___

Daphne took her sunglasses off and took a deep breath as she stood in the lobby. "That was petrifying," Daphne whispered. "I am so sorry," Simon whispered to her as he put his hands on her cheeks, "are you okay..." Daphne looked at him. "I think so," Daphne whispered, "its not your fault... you have no control on your life..." Simon looked at her and nodded and then stopped as Anthony came in with Benedict. 

Anthony walked up to them. "Fucking hell," Anthony exclaimed, "they are wild out there... are you okay?" Daphne looked at him and nodded and then burst into tears, Anthony wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I am sorry," Anthony whispered, "I am so sorry... so sorry, I love you Daff..." Anthony stroked his sisters hair gently. "I'm here," Anthony said slowly, "your going to be just fine... I know Simon has got you the best lawyer and if anyone can do this its' you you're stronger than all of us Bridgerton men together..." Daphne looked at him and wiped her eyes gently. "Great now the press have me crying..." Daphne whispered. "You'll still look beautiful," Simon whispered to her. Daphne smiled at him and then at Anthony. 

"I'm sorry Daff," Anthony whispered, "I'm so sorry for what I've said and done, I support you and your decision..." Daphne looked at him and nodded as she took a big sigh and stopped as she felt the air change and she saw Nigel enter. Benedict put his arm on Anthony's arm to calm down. Jefferson and Luke both stood by Simon as scrunched up his hands ready to punch. 

Nigel looked at Daphne as he arrived with his mother. Daphne took deep breaths. Anthony held her tightly, hoping she wasn't going to drop to the ground as she went white as a sheet. "I can't do this," Daphne whispered to him, "I can't do this..." Anthony looked at her. "You can," Anthony whispered, "my god you can, you did the hard part reporting it, you did the hard part finding out you were pregnant, now you can do this part... you are on the final path to justice..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "Can I have some water?" Daphne asked. "I'll go and get you some," Benedict said slowly. Daphne nodded and then felt herself instantly calm as Simon's hand claimed her own hand and squeezed it, she had her biggest brother and her Simon standing right beside her, she could do this.


	16. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne faces the court, Anthony tries to remain calm and Simon tries to hold it together.

Simon walked into the gallery of the court and sat down next to Anthony. Anthony looked at him and sighed. "I am sorry," Anthony whispered as he looked at Simon. "You really hurt her," Simon said seriously, "she knows her own mind..." Anthony looked at him. "Are you really going to do this?" Anthony asked him. "I never do anything I don't want to do..." Anthony looked at him. "But your vow..." Anthony whispered. "My vow to Daff is more important, my love for Daphne means more than the hatred for my father..." Anthony looked at him and nodded. 

"Just please look after her," Anthony whispered to him, "I couldn't bear it to see her hurt again..." Simon looked at him and smiled. "I am going to marry her," Simon whispered to him, "I want her to be my duchess... to be my grace... the child she is carrying will be the next duke or duchess of Hastings..." Anthony looked at him open-eyed. "I don't care about blood, I am serious about this..." Anthony looked at him and nodded. "I can tell," he whispered.

___

"All rise," the clerk said as the judge walked in and everyone rose up. Nigel was bought in with handcuffs. Anthony looked at him with such anger that Benedict held him back. You have to have faith in the justice system..." Anthony scoffed and then saw Simon was trying to hold his own temper in. "If you had seen her eye without make up," Simon whispered to him. 

"We are here for the case of Nigel Berbrooke who has been accused of the rape of a Miss Daphne Bridgerton..." the judge said as he looked at the two lawyers. "Can the accused stand up please," the judge said slowly, Nigel stood up and looked at the judge, "how do you plead?" "Not guilty, your honour," Nigel replied to him. Anthony scoffed loudly and then stopped as Benedict just glared at him. "I don't want you to be in contempt of court, rein it in!" Anthony rolled his eyes at him. 

"Can the defence call their first witness please," the judge said. "We call a Miss Daphne Bridgerton," the defence lawyer said. The door opened and Daphne walked slowly up to the stand. The clerk came up to her with the bible and Daphne put her hand on the bible and said: "I promise to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

___

"Miss Bridgerton," the lawyer started as she looked at her, "could you tell us about your relationship with the accused?" Daphne took a deep breath. "We went to the same college," Daphne said slowly, "we became friendly at break times and lunch times... he asked me out, and I accepted, I had never been asked out before and everyone who I was friendly with had a boyfriend, so I accepted..."

"Could you tell us what your relationship was like with the accused..." the lawyer continued, "did he take you out on dates?" Daphne looked at her hands and sighed as she looked down. "We went out at times to the cinema," Daphne said slowly as she looked at the lawyer, "and he would come round to mine for dinner..." The lawyer looked at her and nodded. "That doesn't sound like an abusive relationship..." the lawyer said to her. "An abusive relationship doesn't have a manual," Daphne said slowly, "it started off slowly, telling me what to wear when we went out, his insane jealousy over everything, me going on placements, if there were male teachers there... and I remember after we came out of the cinema he accused me of flirting with the kiosk guy, said I was flirting with him, said I wanted him..."

"... He slapped me, told me to rein in my flirting, or I would be the female version of my brother, but I wasn't like my brother because nobody but him would want me, because I was dull and ordinary, and I should be grateful that he wanted me..."

___

"Tell us about the game of snog, marry and avoid..." the lawyer said looking at her. Daphne groaned. "It's a game," Daphne said slowly, "a silly game my teenage sister and I played, you know the age where your brother brings home mates from school, and they are handsome, Eloise asked me a question and I replied, I didn't think she gave me three options and I chose an option for each category..." 

"And you're now seeing the one you said you would have sex with, is that right?" the lawyer asked her. "Yes," Daphne said truthfully. "So you were cheating on your boyfriend?" the lawyer asked her, "you wanted to snag a Duke, so you made up about an assault to get his attention, and now you have him..." Daphne looked at her open-mouthed in shock. "No, that was not how it was..." Daphne exclaimed. 

"Tell us how it was then, Miss Bridgerton, tell us about the night a Mr Simon Basset, your now boyfriend moved in to your family, you suddenly claimed you were raped..."

___

Simon held his fists together in his lap. "You should have kept your relationship quiet until after the court case," Anthony whispered to Simon. "Oh really," Simon said slowly, "the press follow me when I go for a crap, it was always going to come out... she can deal with it, I know she can..." Anthony looked at him and sighed. "I am worried about her blood pressure," Simon whispered. Anthony looked at him. "She's stronger than we think she is," Benedict said to them, "we have to believe that..."

___

"I went to Nigel's to hang out after college," Daphne said strongly, "I told him that I had to go home because tomorrow Anthony and his friend was coming... we had a family meal, Anthony was back from university, mum was big on family dinners when we were all together, and he asked who the friend was, and I told him, told him who it was, and he remembered that stupid game, a game that meant nothing, just a game I played with my sister, you know, how many girls, women here would say I would sleep with David Beckham in the same game, it doesn't mean anything..."

"He got furious at me, and then he tried to kiss me, and I said no, and he said I bet I would fuck Simon, I slapped him as his hands touched my breasts and rushed to the door, but he pulled my hair back, he pulled it tightly, and he punched me in the eye, and I then felt his lips on me, his lips down my neck, heading towards my breasts and I said no... No, please, I don't want this, I don't want this... I said no..."

Daphne stopped talking as she took a deep breath a steadying breath. "I felt his fingers rub me through my jeans," Daphne said slowly, "I told him no again, I said no, he held me by the neck, squeezing it tightly, I felt breathless..." Daphne started to struggle for breath. "I felt my life flashing before my eyes and a sharp pain, as he entered me, I tried so hard to fight him off, but I couldn't, I couldn't, he pinned me down, every time I moved, his grip got tighter around my neck, and the pain radiated up my body, he bit me, I felt a sharp pain to my breast, I tried to cry out, but his hand was strong around me..." 

Daphne touched her neck as if remembering it. "I said no," Daphne whispered, "I said no, I didn't want it, I said no..." Daphne broke down in huge sobs. "He dirtied me, he left his mark inside me, he didn't say anything as he finished, he just told me that no one else would want a frigid like me, how he did me a favour..." Daphne said slowly, "he let me go, and I walked out, battered and bruised, and I felt blood coming from me, on my jeans and I just vomited in his garden, the pain, and I walked home, walked home through the streets of London, and I felt so alone, I couldn't go to anyone because I had no one to go to, he had alienated all my friends from me..."

"I didn't tell anyone, not at first, I couldn't," Daphne continued, "I couldn't process it, I couldn't I felt like I had let myself down, that I had let myself down, could I have said no louder, could I have hit him harder, could I have not gone round there..." Daphne took a deep breath and put her head down. "I feel worthless and dirty," Daphne whispered, "I go to sleep at night and I feel his hands on me, I close my eyes and I see him, I see him looking at me as he takes away my virtue, takes away something that is so precious, you don't even realize its precious until its taken away from you..."

"I put a necklace on, and I feel his hands around my neck, choking me, until I nearly pass out," Daphne continued, "I look in the mirror and I see the bruised and shattered cheek bone he left me with, the hand prints on my neck..." Daphne sighed as she tried to keep more tears at bay but couldn't. "I can't even bear for my brothers to hug me," Daphne said slowly, "my mother, my sisters, I can't bear the human touch, I feel a burning painful sensation when people touch me, I feel like I am on fire... I just feel his callused hands on me when I get hugged, I feel his weight on me, and I want to scream again, but I can't..." Daphne stopped and looked up at Simon who has tears in his eyes as he listens to her. 

"Do you need a break Miss Bridgerton?" the judge asked her. "Please," Daphne whispered, "I need some water..." The judge nodded to her. "Case adjourned for an hour," the judge said. 

___

Daphne ran out of the courtroom as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring the cries of her name as Anthony, Benedict and Simon followed her. She had to get air, she needed fresh air, she opened the door and dropped to her knees and took a deep breath in as a sob escaped her mouth, she couldn't hear the clicking of the cameras taking her picture, she couldn't hear her gags as she stood up and threw up over the railings 

"Daphne," Simon whispered, ignoring the press as they took pictures of them, "come, I have water for you in there..." Daphne looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot. "I..." Daphne whispered, "I said no..." Simon looked at her. "I know you did," Simon said to her, "come inside, lets get you sitting..." Daphne took his hand and he sighed in relief. 

Simon gently led her to the chair and then put the water in front of her. "I could smell him," Daphne whispered, "he was looking at me, it bought it all back... I can feel him all over me..." Simon looked at her. "Deep breaths," Simon said as he crouched down beside her, "Deep breaths, please my love..." Daphne took a deep breath in and looked into his eyes and saw the fear in them, for her, his love for her was shining through. "I am so proud of you," Simon whispered to her, "so proud of you, you've done the hardest bit, and you handled it with dignity and grace..." Daphne looked at him and nodded and held his hand and stroked the back of it. "Thank you," Daphne whispered, "thank you for being my saviour, my best friend..." Simon kissed the back of her hand and smiled at her his eyes full of love. 

"He loves her," Benedict said to Anthony, "if you are in any doubt, I think that stops now..."


	17. The Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doctor gives evidence

"Are you okay now?" Simon asked as he looked at Daphne. "I just..." Daphne whispered, "I felt suffocated in there." Simon looked at her. "When she mentioned us, she made me feel guilty," Daphne whispered. "You have nothing to feel guilty about..." Simon whispered, "nothing at all..."

Daphne looked at him and nodded as she stood up strongly. "You ready?" their lawyer said to them. "I'm ready," she whispered. "You're not going to give evidence at the moment, the doctor that examined you will be next..." Daphne nodded at her. "You can just sit here and wait to be called," the lawyer said gently. "Can I stay with her?" Simon asked the lawyer. The lawyer shook her head. "You know you can't," the lawyer said gently, "you go on up..."

Simon looked at Luke. "You stay with her," Simon said seriously, "and call me if anything happens, like she feels unwell..." Luke looked at him and nodded. Simon turned and looked at Jefferson. "I want my doctor to be at Hastings house when we get home, I just want her to have a check-up..." Simon said with a hint of worry to his voice. "I will ring the housekeeper," Jefferson said slowly. 

___

Simon sat back down in the gallery and took a deep breath. "Daphne isn't giving any more evidence today," Simon said slowly. Anthony nodded to him. "I'm sorry," Anthony whispered to Simon. Simon looked at him and nodded. "Where's your mum?" Simon whispered to him.

"We told her to stay at home," Benedict said slowly, "we didn't want her to hear or see Daphne's injuries..." Simon looked at him and nodded. "It wasn't nice to see," Simon whispered. Benedict took a deep breath. 

___

"We call to the stand now," the prosecuting lawyer said, "Dr Brown, the Dr who saw Miss Bridgerton the day she was attacked..." 

Anthony took a deep breath as the doctor who treated her arrived up in the box and then took an oath. "Dr Brown, you treated Miss Bridgerton the night she was attacked, that is correct?" the lawyer asked him. "That is correct," Dr Brown said slowly. "What injuries did Miss Bridgerton obtain?" the lawyer asked him. 

"She had sustained a broken eye socket," the doctor said slowly and calmly, "and she had very bad bruising to her cheeks..." The lawyer nodded to him. "I am now showing the court a photo exhibit A..." the lawyer said as she flicked the switch and the image of Daphne was shown to the court. 

Anthony put his hand over his mouth as the photo was shown. "Fuck," Anthony whispered. Simon put his hand over his eyes. "It looks worse in picture form than in real life..." Simon whispered. 

"Could you explain the other injuries to Miss Bridgerton?" the lawyer asked him. "Miss Bridgerton suffered bite marks and bruising to her breasts," the doctor replied, "there was blood coming from the wound... she had serious bruising to her neck, hand marks with nail marks..." 

"We will now show the court exhibit B," the lawyer said to the court as she pressed the button and the photo of Daphne's breast was shown. "Fuck," Anthony whispered, "the bastard..." Simon had to turn his head away from the photo. "How can he plead not guilty?" Benedict asked angrily, "look at the bruises on her neck..." Simon felt sick as he remembered it all, the examination, Daphne's whimpering. If he wasn't about to be a father, he would have happily taken a jail term to have five minutes alone with him. 

___

"Her worse injury though was to her vagina," the doctor said seriously, "she had severe bruising to her outer lips, her inner thighs..." The lawyer looked at her and nodded. "I will now show exhibit C," the lawyer said slowly, "I warn you you may find the photos distressing..."

Anthony and Benedict looked away and then saw Simon walk out of the room. "Go," Benedict said to him, "Go and speak to him..." Anthony stood up and walked out of the room. "Simon," Anthony said slowly as he saw Simon standing outside the gallery. "I'm okay," Simon said slowly, "I'm okay... I just needed some air..." 

"It's the only part of the body, I didn't see," Simon whispered, "obviously, and I wasn't prepared for it, her skin like mine, not because she was born the colour but because some fucking low life, someone who was meant to protect her bruised her so badly its made her skin look a different ethnicity..." Anthony looked at him and nodded. "I understand," Anthony whispered, "I never wanted to see that part of her body..." Simon took a deep calming breath. "I want to jump down there..." Simon whispered to Anthony. 

"I would do murder," Anthony whispered to him. Simon took a deep breath. "Thank you," Anthony said as he looked at Simon, "I know I've been a jealous prick, a jealous prick of you doing everything for her, and organising everything, but I thank you for protecting her... for organising the protection, the lawyer..." 

Simon looked at him. "I love her," Simon said honestly, "I vowed to my father that I would never marry and have a child, but the more I was with Daphne, the more the vow broke without even realising it, and when I heard the heartbeat well there was no question... and now my love is like no other for them both..." Anthony looked at him and nodded. "I believe you," Anthony whispered, "and I will be there for you both, no matter what you need..." 

___

The defending lawyer stood up and looked at the doctor. "How do you think these injuries were caused?" she asked him, "could a fall of caused some of the injuries?" the lawyer asked him. "In my professional opinion there is no way those injuries were caused by a fall, those injuries were caused by force, a serious force, a fall would show more damage to hands, you put your hands out to protect your face..."

"As you can see in the picture to her neck, she had hand marks on it, there was no way that was caused by a fall.." the doctor continued. "No further questions," the lawyer said to him. 

____

The case ended for the day and Simon ran down the stairs to see Daphne asleep on the chair with Luke looking at her and looking around at his surroundings. Simon looked at her and sighed. "How long as she been asleep?" Simon asked in a whisper as he looked at Luke. "About an hour, Simon," Luke said seriously, "the press have been taking pictures through the glass..." Simon sighed angrily. 

"We can go out the back way," Jefferson said as he came up to them, "I just asked the front office, they will let us leave the back way..." Simon nodded at him and then went over to Daphne and effortlessly lifted her into his arms, Daphne at first tensed up but then like her body knew it was Simon she relaxed into his arms. "This way, your grace," the head of the court said to him, "I'm sorry about the press, if I had known you were coming your grace we would of let you come in through the back way..." 

Simon looked at him and nodded. "Tomorrow I expect to be able to get in through the back, I'm not putting Daphne through this again..." Simon said seriously as he followed the head of the court. Jefferson opened the door for him and then smiled as he saw Anthony and Benedict already in their car waiting for them. "The doctor is already at Hastings House, Simon," Jefferson said to him. "Thank you," Simon said as Luke opened the door of their car and gently put Daphne in the car and her seatbelt on her and rushed to the other side to get in the car.

___

Simon sighed as he got nearer to Hastings House. "Jean says that the press are camped outside the house too..." Jefferson said to him. "Fuck," Simon muttered, "seriously, why am I so important..." Luke scoffed at him. "You do know your a duke right, it goes in level of importance, Queen, Charles, William, Harry and then you! Especially as you claimed never to marry and now your photographed with a girl, the same girl for weeks!" Simon rolled his eyes. "It's time Harry got a girlfriend..." Simon muttered seriously, "at the wedding I will tell him, he needs to take the heat off me! Anthony needs a girl too, why doesn't he get this attention..." Jefferson smirked at Luke. "Because he didn't claim in the press he wasn't going to marry,..." Jefferson said seriously. "Fuck off both of you," Simon muttered. 

As the car drove towards Hastings House the press took their photos and Simon sighed angrily as his gates closed on them. "As soon as the case is over we are moving to Hastings..." Simon muttered angrily. 

___

Simon carried Daphne into the house and saw the fussing maids waiting for them. Simon climbed straight up the stairs and opened his door with his foot and laid her down on the bed and sighed. "Daff," Simon said gently stroking her cheek. Jean the housekeeper walked in and smiled at the sight of her boss, her duke, the boy who she had seen grown up show such care and affection for someone. "Your grace, Simon," she said remembering his first name rule, "the doctor is here for Daphne..." Simon nodded at her. "Thank you," Simon whispered. "Daphne," Simon said gently, "your home..."

Daphne woke up slowly and saw him, her hero, looking down at her worriedly. "What happened?" Daphne asked slowly. "You fell asleep," Simon whispered to her. "Oh," Daphne whispered. "The doctor is here," Simon whispered to her. "Doctor?" Daphne asked confused, "what on ever for?" Simon looked at her. "I just want her to take your blood pressure," Simon said gently, "you've had a stressful day, you've been sick..." Daphne looked at him. She saw the worry on his face, and she knew why, his mother. Daphne took his hand and rubbed the back of it. 

Simon kissed her on the lips and then smiled as the doctor came in. "A new one?" Daphne asked looking at him. "I hope you don't mind," Simon whispered, "she's one of the best." Daphne looked at him and smiled. She couldn't be mad at him, he cared, he cared about her and her baby, no their baby and she just smiled at him. "I don't mind," Daphne whispered, "Hello Miss Bridgerton," the doctor said gently. "Please call me Daphne," Daphne said seriously. "Shall we see how you are," the doctor said smiling at her, "I've read your notes, and I know you've had high blood pressure..." Daphne looked at her and nodded.


	18. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two in court and the secret comes out...

Daphne sighed as they sat in the Range Rover on the way to court. "We're going through the back way," Simon said as he looked at Daphne. Daphne looked at him and nodded. "I just want this over," Daphne whispered to Simon. "I know," Simon whispered to her, "I know..." Daphne looked at him. "You don't know," Daphne said gently, "I hate reliving it, I hate talking about it, I hate the press writing about it, I hate them judging me, thinking I am in the wrong because of you and I... it makes me feel I am wrong..." Simon looked at her. 

"The press know fuck all," Simon whispered to her, "they take photos and make up their own crap, its what they do... and you are right, I don't know what you're going through, but what I do know is that I am here for you, and no matter what I will always be here for you..." Daphne stroked his cheek. "I know you will," Daphne whispered, "do you know how much you mean to me?" Daphne looked at him. "You mean the world to me," Simon whispered.

___

They walked into the court holding hands and she smiled as she saw Benedict and Anthony standing there with Colin. "Hey," Anthony said as he smiled at her. Daphne looked at him and smiled. "You look pale," Anthony said worriedly. "I'm fine," Daphne said slowly, "its called morning sickness..." Anthony looked at her and nodded. "Do you want a water?" Simon asked her worriedly. "I'm fine," Daphne whispered, "do you know who is giving evidence today?"

Simon looked at her. "I think its you again," Simon said slowly, "and well..." Daphne looked at him. "You mean Nigel," Daphne said slowly. Simon looked at her and nodded. "Please control your temper," Daphne whispered to him, "I don't want you in contempt of court..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "And you," Daphne said as he looked at Anthony, "please be on your best behaviour..." Anthony muttered something but nodded his head in agreement. 

___

Simon sat in the gallery and put his head back and rubbed his temple. "You okay?" Anthony asked him slowly, "Daff is alright, isn't she?" Simon looked at him. "The doctor says she's fine," Simon said slowly, "but I will be a lot happier when that fucking bastard is locked up..." Anthony looked at him and nodded. 

"Why did the doctor come?" Benedict asked worriedly. "She's had high blood pressure," Simon whispered, "and of course, the stress of the trial, I've organised for the doctor to come every night after the trial, to keep an eye on it..." Benedict looked at Colin smirking. Anthony smirked at Simon and then they were quiet as they stood up for the judge.

___

Daphne walked back into the court room and she took a deep breath as she stood back on the stand. She took her oath and then looked at the lawyers waiting. "Miss Bridgerton," the defence lawyer said to her, "Could you tell us about your relationship with the Duke of Hastings..." Daphne sighed and then stopped starting to speak when her lawyer said: Objection, what has this got to do with the case? 

"It has everything to do with the case," the lawyer said to him, "my client believes Miss Bridgerton was cheating on him with the Duke and low and behold the most eligible bachelor is now photographed with him..." The judge nodded. "Be careful though," the judge said to her, "this isn't a trial for this..." 

"Miss Bridgerton," the judge said to her, "could you answer the question..." Daphne took a deep breath. "He is my brother's best friend from school and university," Daphne said strongly, "he used to come round every so often when school broke up for holidays... He was a family friend..." The lawyer nodded at her. "And you always found him attractive?" the lawyer asked her. 

Daphne looked at her and blinked. "I am not a girl who notices looks," Daphne said slowly, "to me, he was just Simon, a boy who got up to all sorts with my brothers..." The lawyer looked at her. "But you said to your sister you would sleep with him..." Daphne looked at her. "It's a game!" Daphne exclaimed, "it had no meaning, I forgot all about it, until Nigel threw it in my face, the day it all happened..."

"But you're now dating?" the lawyer asked her. Daphne looked at the lawyer. "What has this got to do with the case? Are you saying that because I have l have found someone who respects me, who looks after me, who holds me in the middle of the night when I scream from a nightmare, someone who doesn't control me..." The lawyer looked at him. "Did you cheat on my client with the Duke!" the lawyer asked her. 

"No," Daphne said seriously, "and I don't appreciate you saying if I did that I would of deserved to be beaten up and raped..." The lawyer looked at her. "My relationship status now, has nothing to do with the case, and I think you mentioning the name of the person who I am dating, when you're not going to call him to the stand is also greatly unfair..." 

___

Simon's jaw dropped open, he had never heard Daphne speak like that before, she sounded angry, sounded wounded almost. "That's the Daphne you haven't seen before," Anthony said as he looked at him. "It's hot," Simon whispered to him. "That's my sister," Anthony said back, "I don't need to know that..." Simon just smirked at him. 

___

The defence lawyer looked at her and then at the judge. "No further questions," she said as she sat down. The prosecution lawyer stood up and looked at Daphne. "Miss Bridgerton," the lawyer said to her, "can you talk to us about the feelings of that night..." Daphne took a deep breath. 

"I felt numb," Daphne whispered slowly, "I felt utterly numb, I felt like the bottom of my world had fallen away, I felt my life had ended... had I done anything wrong, had I done anything to think I was ready for it... but I hadn't, I hadn't done anything wrong, I said no, and no means no..."

"Could you tell us a bit about your relationship with the accused?" the lawyer asked her. "I didn't really get asked out a lot," Daphne said slowly, "when you have three older brothers not many people want to date a sister of a lord... When Nigel asked me out, I felt wanted..."

"When did you realise, things weren't what they should be?" the lawyer asked her. "When he started telling me who I can and can't be friends with, accusing me of flirting with random people in the street, people who served us dinners..." 

"That's because she's a dirty lying whore," Nigel shouted out loudly, "she should be grateful I went out with her..." Daphne shrunk back into the box and she felt like she was underneath water, she could hear a commotion, she saw him lunge from his stand... and she heard a cry of DAPHNE!

___

Simon stood up, as soon as heard Nigel's words leave his mouth, he didn't care about being in contempt of court, he was going to go down there and rip the head off him. Then he saw her, her face going white, her legs giving a way and dropping to the floor in a heap. "DAPHNE!" he shouted out as he ran out of the double doors.

Simon ran down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him, thoughts of his mother whirling around his head, Daphne had to be okay, she had to be, Jefferson he could hear was following him along with her brothers, but didn't couldn't think about them at the moment. "You can't go through there," the doorman said as he stood in front of the door. 

"Move out the fucking way," Simon exclaimed angrily, "my girlfriend... has just collapsed in there..." The doorman looked at him. "Please," Simon said his voice pained, "I need to get to her, she can't bear anyone touching her without knowing... I need to be there..."

___

"We need to call an ambulance," the prosecution lawyer shouted out as she jumped from her position. The judge hammered down his hammer loudly. "Please take Mr Berbrooke down to the cells, we will add this to the charges..." the judge shouted out. "She needs an ambulance," the lawyer said, "Miss Bridgerton is expecting a baby..." 

Nigel stopped walking down with the officer and turned and looked at his lawyer and then down at the Daphne as she laid there still unconscious. A clerk bent down and touched her shoulders gently. Daphne let out an ear piercing scream as she felt the touch, her skin felt like she was on fire.

"Daphne!" Simon shouted out the through the door, "open this door right now... I need to calm her down, please..." 

___

"Let him in," the judge said to the clerk, and the door opened and Simon rushed in, his feet feeling heavy from under him, he didn't care he was pushing past important people, he had to get to Daphne, his Daphne. 

Simon crouched down beside her. "Daphne," Simon whispered slowly, "its Simon, your going to be okay, the people touching you are doctors, and they are going to help you, no one will hurt you, I won't let anyone hurt you again..." Simon stroked her hair gently. "Simon," Daphne whispered. "Shhhh," Simon whispered, "I'm here, Jefferson call Portland Hospital, we are taking her there, no ambulance, the press will have a fucking field day..." "We've already called an ambulance," the clerk said, "the paramedics are arriving already..." Simon swore under his breath, the news would be in the press, more stress for her, more stress for her to go through. Simon nodded slowly. 

Simon couldn't comprehend what was happening, he just saw the paramedics run in. "Hello," the paramedic said, "what's your name, lovely..." Daphne groaned. "Her name is Daphne," Simon said slowly. "Okay Daphne," the paramedic said gently, "can you tell me what happened..." Daphne groaned. "Scared..." Daphne whispered. Simon kissed her head gently. "Your safe," Simon whispered, "your safe..." The paramedic looked at him. "She was giving evidence," Simon said slowly, "she went white as a sheet and just dropped down after the accused went for her..." The paramedic looked at him and it dawned on her, who he was. 

"we're having a baby," Simon whispered to her, "she's expecting..." The paramedic looked at him and nodded. "Daphne," the paramedic said gently, "we're going to take you to hospital okay..." Simon looked at her as the paramedic took out the nebuliser and went to put it on her. "No," Daphne said slowly, "no, don't..." Simon stroked her hair. "It's the paramedic," Simon whispered, "she's going to put the nebuliser on you, to help you breath, don't worry..." The paramedic looked at him. "She's a survivor of a rape and an assault, please don't touch her before telling me, she needs to know when someone is touching her..." 

Daphne relaxed and took in the oxygen. "We're going to move her onto the gurney now," the paramedic said to Simon. Simon nodded. "Daphne," Simon whispered, "open your eyes for me, can you open your eyes?" Daphne groaned. "My head," Daphne whispered, "it pounds..." Simon had to swallow down his fear. "Okay," Simon whispered, "I'm going to put you on the gurney now, okay, its just me picking you up..." Simon lifted her effortlessly and put her on the gurney. "Can I go with you?" Simon asked. "I think that would be best," the paramedic said to him.

___

He saw the flash of the bulbs of the press as they took out Daphne on the gurney and opened the ambulance door and put her in, they shouted his name, they shouted her name, but all he could do in reply was stick his middle finger up at them and jump in the back of the ambulance as Jefferson and Luke ran into their car. 

"I'm here," Simon whispered to Daphne as he took her hand again. "Don't worry," Daphne whispered to him, her eyes still shut. How could he not, did she not know that she made him human, that he thought of her first thing in the morning and she was his last thought at night time...

___


	19. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is just there

"Could you wait outside," the doctor said to Simon. "She can't bear to be touched without knowing, please let me be there," Simon said desperately, "she will be scared..." "I'm sorry," the doctor said to him, "we will look after her, but you will get in the way, if you could just wait here, and we will come and find you when we know what's wrong..." Simon glared at him. 

He sensed the presence of her brothers behind him. "How is she? Why aren't you in with her?" Anthony asked him. "Because some doctor says it's against the rules," Simon said as he looked at him. "Nigel will have to be found guilty now," Benedict said as he looked at them, "he went to attack her..." Colin looked at him. "Well we hope so," Colin said seriously, "but right now..." "That's the last thing on our minds," Anthony said seriously, "Daphne's health is all that matters..." 

___

Daphne knew he wasn't there, he felt his presence had gone. "Simon," she whispered, "where's Simon?" The doctor looked at her. "Your partner is outside," the doctor said gently, "we need to examine you..." The doctor went to put the pulse machine on her. "NO!" Daphne exclaimed, "please don't touch me, don't touch me..." The doctor put the machine on her finger. "You're safe here," the doctor said to her, "you are safe, no one here is going to hurt you..." Daphne looked up at the ceiling as the tears filled her eyes. "Simon," Daphne said breathlessly, "I need Simon..." The doctor looked at the nurse as she noticed her heart rate increasing. "Calm down," the doctor said gently, "you are distressing yourself, it is okay, you are safe..." Daphne took deep breaths. The doctor went to touch her face to check the temperature, and she let out an ear-piercing scream. "Bring him in," the doctor said sighing.

The nurse opened the door. "Is there a Simon here?" the nurse shouted out. Simon rushed to her. "I'm here," Simon said seriously, "I hear her screaming, please can I come in, I can calm her down, please..." The nurse looked at him and nodded. "Her heart rate is rising," the nurse said to him, "if you could calm her down, so the doctor could examine her..."

Simon rushed in and ran to her side and took her hand. "I'm here," Simon whispered, "I'm here, you are safe..." Daphne took a calming breath. "Right," the doctor said to her, "we are going to take your blood pressure..." Simon looked at Daphne. "The doctor is going to touch your arm," Simon whispered, "I'm still here..." The doctor put the cuff around her arm. Simon bent down and kissed Daphne's head. "How's the headache?" Simon whispered. "Banging," Daphne whispered, "the baby Simon..." "Is going to be fine," Simon whispered, "is going to be fine... Our baby is going to be fine..." Daphne nodded at him. "I thought he was going to hurt me again," Daphne whispered to him, "I thought..." Simon stroked her hair. "Never," Simon whispered, "he will never hurt you again..."

"Miss Bridgerton," the doctor said to her, "your blood pressure is very high..." Simon looked at the doctor. "What can we do to lower it?" Simon asked in a panic. "Rest, complete rest, bed rest..." the doctor said slowly, "we are going to do a scan on the baby now, to see if everything is okay, I am worried she could get Pre-eclampsia..." Simon looked at the doctor. "And what is that?" Simon asked in a panic. "We will give you all the information when we take Miss Bridgerton up to the maternity ward..." Simon looked at him and nodded. "We will keep her hooked up to the blood pressure machine, and set up a drip for her, she seems dehydrated, are you vomiting?" Daphne looked at the doctor and nodded her head. "I'll just see if there's a bed for you," the doctor said to her. Simon nodded to him. "I would like to take her to Portland Hospital," Simon said to him, "nothing against this hospital, but the press... I need to protect her..." 

Daphne felt her heart constrict with love for this man, he was doing everything he could to protect her from the press, she cried this morning when she saw the pictures on the front of the newspapers of her vomiting outside court, and she knew that tomorrow's papers would all be about this, her collapsing, what a duchess she was going to be.

"What are you thinking of?" Simon asked her slowly. "The newspaper headline tomorrow," Daphne whispered slowly as she covered her eyes with her forearm. "They can go and fuck themselves," Simon said seriously, "all that I care about is that you are okay, that you and our baby are okay..." Daphne looked at him tears in her eyes. The nurse came in and smiled at them. "I'm going to put a cannula in now," the nurse said to her. 

"A touch on the back of the hand," Simon whispered to Daphne. Daphne nodded and the nurse looked at them smiling. "He's a one," the nurse said to Daphne, "he is one to keep..." Daphne looked at Simon and smiled. "I think he's alright," Daphne whispered, not noticing the nurse putting the cannula in. "Just alright," Simon said looking at her. "Just alright," Daphne whispered, "your grace..."

___

Simon walked out of the room and saw her brothers sitting and waiting worriedly. "She's going to be alright," Simon said to them, "they are going to move her up to maternity to check on the baby, but she's okay, she has slightly high blood pressure which they are monitoring..." Anthony stood up and nodded. "Can we see her?" Anthony asked him. Simon looked at him and nodded. "Of course you can," Simon whispered to him. 

Anthony, Benedict and Colin walked into the room and saw Simon sit on the edge of the bed. "Your brothers are here," Simon whispered as he stroked the back of her hand. "You scared us," Anthony said as he looked at her. "Sorry," Daphne mumbled, "I don't really understand what happened." Simon looked away from her and his face clouded with anger. "He let his mask slip," Benedict said seriously. "Showing his ugly side, his controlling side," Colin said seriously, "if they don't find him guilty after that, then God knows..." Daphne was quiet. "I thought he would," Daphne whispered. "Not with us," Anthony said slowly and angrily, "I would have done time just to show him what I think of him..."

"Right Miss Bridgerton," the porter said to her, "we are going to transfer you up to maternity... does Daddy want to come?" Simon did a shy smile down at Daphne as she beamed up at him. "Text me," Anthony said to Simon. Anthony looked down at Daphne and smiled. "Can I hug you?" Anthony asked her. Daphne looked up at him and nodded and felt her big brothers arms around her. "I love you Daff," Anthony whispered, "please do everything the doctor says, you scared me today..." Daphne looked up at him. "I will," Daphne whispered to him. "I'll make sure she does," Simon said slowly, "we will be moving to the Portland Hospital, when Jefferson lets me know there is room..."

___

Simon looked around the private room Daphne was in and sighed. "A private room..." Daphne asked looking at him. "Of course," Simon said smiling at her. "I'm sorry Simon," Daphne whispered to him, "I'm sorry for making you worry..." Simon looked down at her and smiled. "I think now I am just going to worry non-stop," Simon whispered to her as he took her hand. "Please don't," Daphne whispered to him. "Daff," Simon whispered, "blood pressure is pretty serious..." Daphne looked at him. "When the court case is over," Daphne whispered, "it will be okay..." 

"How do you fancy moving to Hastings when the case is over," Simon whispered, "the sea and the sand, the peace and the quiet..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "Can we really?" Daphne asked him. "Of course," Simon whispered to her, "of course we can, it's already for us..." Daphne smiled at him and nodded. "I think it will be perfect for us," Daphne whispered.

___

The midwife walked in and smiled. "Hello Miss Bridgerton," the midwife said as she looked at her. "Right," the midwife said as she went over to where her blood pressure was being monitored, "its still high, so we will need to keep you in overnight... just to keep an eye on you, how's the headache?" Daphne looked at her and sighed. "It's still there, but slightly better now I am on the drip," Daphne said slowly. "You are dehydrated," the midwife said to her, "and the blood pressure causes the headaches, we are worried about pre-eclampsia, and we will have to monitor you closely..."

Simon looked at the midwife as he squeezed Daphne's hand. "Shall we see your baby?" the midwife said. Daphne looked at her and nodded. Simon lifted her top gently and smiled up at her. "Right the gel is going to be cold," the midwife said to her. Daphne tensed as the gel hit her stomach. "It's okay," Simon whispered, "you are safe..." Daphne smiled at him and hoped one day she wouldn't flinch involuntary, she hated that she let her fear show. 

The midwife put the Doppler on her stomach and moved it around. Daphne and Simon looked at the screen intently. "Ahhhh," the midwife said, "can you see that grey speck, that there is your baby..." Daphne looked at the screen and smiled as she felt tears fill her eyes, she felt his finger under her eyes wiping them away. "And everything is okay?" Simon asked his voice cracking up, "the baby is okay? Daphne is okay?" 

"The baby seems to be just where it should be," the midwife said slowly, "so you are six weeks pregnant, and the baby is the perfect size for the time frame..." The midwife pressed a button and the room was awash with the sound of the heartbeat. Simon looked at the screen his eyes filling with tears again. Daphne looked at him and smiled. "Are you okay?" Daphne asked him. "Its just amazing to see, to hear our baby, its just..." Simon whispered to her. Daphne looked at him and saw such truth in his eyes, such love that she lent up and gently kissed him on the lips. 

"Do you want print-outs?" the midwife asked them. "Please," Simon said not taking his eyes off Daphne. Simon stroked her cheek. "I'll be back later mummy and daddy," the midwife said as she quietly left the room.

Daphne looked up at Simon. "Simon," Daphne whispered, "I love you..." Simon looked at her and smiled as he rubbed his nose on her eyes. "I love you too," Simon whispered, "both of you..."


	20. Chapter 20

_Today the Duke of Hastings's rumoured girlfriend a Miss Daphne Bridgerton, who is giving evidence, after she claims she was sexually assaulted by her ex-boyfriend, sensationally fainted as she gave evidence on day two of her trial. The accused a Mr Nigel Berbrooke, seemed to lunge for her, causing her to faint, the worried Duke ran down to be with her, and was last seen accompanying her to the local hospital._

_Rumours are circulating that she is carrying the future heir of Hastings, or is the Duke going to be taking on a child of assault?_

Simon flung down the paper on his table. "Tell me Daphne hasn't seen this yet," Simon exclaimed to Jefferson. "Luke says she is still sleeping comfortably," Jefferson said slowly, "and that he won't let her see it..." Simon looked at Jefferson and sighed. "I thought we would have more time," Simon whispered, "who the hell shouted out she was pregnant..." Jefferson looked at him. "I think your lawyer did," Jefferson said slowly, "You know, so Daphne could get medical attention." Simon grunted at him. "I want to go to the hospital now," Simon said to him. "It's not visiting time yet," Jefferson said to him. "I don't care," Simon said seriously, "besides she's going to the Portland Hospital, its more private, then we are moving to Hastings as soon as the trial is over..." 

___

Daphne woke up and looked around and saw Luke sitting there reading a book. "Where's Simon?" Daphne asked slowly. "He was kicked out last night," Luke said smirking at her, "visiting times were over, and he outstayed his welcome..." Daphne looked at him. "He even played the duke card," Luke said as he looked at her seriously. Daphne sighed slowly. "Have you been asleep in that chair all night?" Daphne asked him. 

"Oh yes," Luke said to her, "I wouldn't dare move, do you want me to die a slow and painful death..." Daphne looked at him confused. "If you haven't guessed by now how much Simon adores you, then you're blind, I am to be glued to your side when Simon is not with you..." Daphne looked at him. "But the chair couldn't of been comfortable..." Daphne said as she looked at him. 

"I don't pay him to be comfortable," Simon says as he walks into the room holding a bag. Daphne smiled at him as Luke smirks at him. "What do you pay him for then?" Daphne whispered to him. "To protect you," Simon said seriously, "and you know that, thanks Luke, you can go and get some breakfast with Jefferson..." Luke stood up and nodded. 

___

Simon looked at her and kissed her slowly on the lips. "How are you?" Simon asked her, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you woke up..." Daphne looked at him. "I heard you got kicked out," Daphne said as she looked at him. "They said visiting times were over," Simon said rolling his eyes, "like seriously, that's a stupid rule!" Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I was just sleeping though," Daphne said slowly. "And I wanted to be there to watch you sleep," Simon whispered to her, "and make sure you were both okay..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I've got another week of being here," Daphne said sighing. "Well not here," Simon said seriously, "I'd like you to go to the Portland Hospital, there will be a private room, I can stay with you, it will be more private and more..." Daphne looked up at him. 

"Can't I stay in bed at home?" Daphne asked him, "with you..." Simon looked at her. "But... what if something goes wrong..." Simon said slowly, "I won't let anything happen to you, I can't have anything happen to both of you..." Daphne stroked the back of his hand. "I would much rather be at home, with you," Daphne said slowly, "besides the court case isn't finished yet..." 

"I think he put a nail in his coffin yesterday, and if he didn't I will," Simon muttered loudly. "Oh Simon," Daphne whispered to him, "I am okay, you were there, you made it all better..." Simon did a shy smile at her. "You might not need to give any more evidence," Simon said to her. "I want to be there when Nigel does," Daphne whispered to him. Simon looked at her. "I want to hear what bullshit he says," Daphne continues, "I want him to look me in the eye and tell me what he thinks happened, I want to hear him try and justify his actions..." 

Simon looked at her and nodded. "I need closure," Daphne whispered to him, "I need closure, so I can start my life with you, so I can not panic every time someone touches me, if I am going to be a duchess, going to be in the limelight, I am going to have to shake peoples hand, hug little girls as they come to me with flowers for openings, at the royal wedding, imagine screaming on the BBC because a guest touched me, or you, having to tell me when anyone was going to touch me... no I need closure, which means I need to be there..." 

Simon looked at her and nodded. "I understand," Simon whispered, "but you have to rest, I was reading most of the night about this condition..." Daphne looked at him. "I will do everything they will ask of me," Daphne whispered, "but I have to be there when Nigel gives evidence..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "What have you got in the bag?" Daphne asked as she looked at him. Simon suddenly looked down nervously. 

___

"I ordered this on Amazon," Simon whispered as he looked at her. Daphne cocked her head to one side, she could sense that he was nervous. "I wanted to get it personally from the shop," Simon continued, "but you know the mother fucking press, if they saw me buying this, well..." Daphne looked at him and smiled at him. Simon took out the present which looked like he had wrapped it himself, tape everywhere, a crocked bow. Daphne did a brilliant smile at him. 

She noticed the paper had rocking horses all over it, with a rattle, and she knew straight away this was a gift for the baby. Daphne's eyes shined with tears as she looked at him. "It's just..." Simon started slowly. "It's everything," Daphne whispered to him, "it's their first present from their daddy..." Simon did a shy smile at her.

Daphne slowly undid the bow and then carefully took the first bit of Sellotape off. "I wrapped it myself," Simon said almost proudly. "I can see," Daphne said smiling, "I think I will wrap William and Kate's present..." Simon looked at her and smirked. "I have no idea what to get them," Simon said seriously, "what do you buy the future king of England..." Daphne just smiled at him as she unwrapped more of the paper. 

She smiled as she saw the most beautiful white blanket, she carefully took it out and then saw it, the personalization, the name, Baby Basset written in yellow on the side. Daphne felt the tears fall from her eyes. "Simon," she gasped as she looked at him, "this is the most beautiful present I have ever received..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "She is a Basset," Simon whispered to him, "Agatha has been a mum to me all my life, and she isn't blood related to me... it takes more..." Simon took a deep breath and felt himself begin to stutter again. "We are so lucky to have you," Daphne whispered slowly. Simon looked at her and smiled. 

___

Daphne noticed there was something else in the present, and she smiled as she saw a book, a beautiful book, again personalized with 'baby Basset, it took you nine months to grow and a second to love you.' Daphne felt her throat tighten with emotion. She opened the front page slowly and saw the scan from yesterday, with Simon's beautiful handwriting at the bottom. 'The very first time we met you.' Daphne looked at him and smiled. "Oh Simon," Daphne whispered, "this is just perfect..." 

Simon smiled at her brilliantly and then stood up and went to the door. "I'm going to see if I can break you both out of here," Simon said as he smiled at her, "I have an idea... Luke get back on that uncomfortable chair!" 

___

Simon bent down from the Range Rover and bent down and picked Daphne up. "I can walk," Daphne whispered. "I know," Simon whispered, "but I like you safely in my arms..." Daphne smiled at him, she thought how could this man believe he was incapable of love, he was loving her more than she thought she would have been loved in her entire life... 

"Daphne," the housekeeper exclaimed, "everything is ready for you, I hope you are feeling better, we've been so worried about you..." Simon looked at her smiling. "I'm feeling much better, now I am out of hospital, and back home..." Simon loved it when she called his place home, it made it all and more real than one day she was going to be the duchess, officially.

___

Simon carried her up to his room and smiled as she relaxed even more in his arms. Simon then saw it was all in place. "Simon," Daphne said as she looked at him open-mouthed as she saw the blood pressure machine, and a nurse sitting there waiting. "You need monitoring," Simon said honestly. Daphne just looked at him. "I can't have anything go wrong," Simon whispered as he looked at her, "You both have to be okay..." Daphne saw the fear in his eyes again, and she nodded at him. 

Simon put her down on his bed. "Hello," the nurse said to her, "I'm just going to take your blood pressure, and put you up on a drip to get your hydration up..." Daphne looked at her and nodded, she felt herself begin to tense as the blood pressure cuff went on her. She then felt herself relax as she felt Simon sit behind her and wrap his arms around her. "Thank you," Daphne whispered to him, "for your beautiful gifts, they are so precious to me..." Simon kissed the top of her head.

"Not as precious as you are to me," Simon said slowly, "you'll have to let me know what room you want the nursery in... here and at Clevedon..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "How about in the Duchess's room..." Daphne whispered to him, "as I only feel safe in your arms..." Simon looked down at her and smiled. "Perfect..." he whispered, "just perfect..." 

And they both found that right at this moment, it was perfect, even with Daphne being ill and the trial right at this moment it was perfect.


	21. We're having a baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon talks to the person he considers a mum

"Are you sure?" Simon asked as he sat in the Range Rover with Daphne. "I have to," Daphne whispered to him, "I know you aren't happy about this..." Daphne took his hand and looked at him. "I couldn't bear to watch you faint again, watch your face go as white as a sheet, and I am so far away, I can't catch you, I can't do anything, it made me think I had failed you, had failed to protect you..."

"Oh Simon," Daphne said slowly, her heart constricting, Simon looked almost pained as he said those words, "you could never fail us, since the day you came back into my life, came back from university, you've protected me always, you couldn't stop me fainting, stop my blood pressure, it's his fault, you're the one who has helped me, the one that has bought in blood pressure machines, just to keep me well, you could never fail us... you have shown us nothing but love..." Simon smiled at her, a shy smile. 

"Before we go in," Simon said taking a deep breath, "Nigel knows you are pregnant..." Daphne looked at him blinking. "How?" Daphne whispered, "who told him?" Simon sighed as he stroked the back of her hand. "When you collapsed, the lawyer shouted it out, so you could get medical attention, he heard..." Simon whispered. Daphne looked at him. "It changes nothing," Simon whispered to her, "nothing..." Daphne looked at him. "It was always going to come out," Daphne whispered, "I just wished it was after the case, is that why there has been no papers around?"

Simon looked at her and nodded. "I just wanted..." Simon whispered and then stopped as she kissed him slowly. "You were protecting me," Daphne whispered, "so everyone knows..." Simon looked at her. "Well they think they know," Simon said seriously, "we won't release it until we are ready, or until we can't hide it any more... or until you want to tell the world..." Daphne smiled at him. "You are just perfect..." Daphne whispered to him. 

____

Simon sighed as the Range Rover stopped at the back of the court and saw the press was now here. "Fuckers," Simon muttered. "Please Simon," Daphne whispered, "its alright, we can't hide forever, as long as I have you by my side I can get through anything..." Simon smiled at her as he opened his door and was blinded by the flashbulbs going off.

"Hastings, is it true that you are going to be a father?" "Are you seeing Miss Bridgerton?" "Is she your first girlfriend?" "Are you bringing her to the wedding of William and Kate?" 

Simon just rolled his eyes as the flashes went off as Daphne opened her own door. "Miss Bridgerton," they shouted out at her, "are you pregnant Miss Bridgerton? Is that why you fainted?" Daphne was silent as Simon took her hand as Luke stood on the other side of her. "Are you seeing the Duke?" they shouted out. Simon rolled his eyes. "Give her a kiss," Jefferson whispered to him. Simon scoffed at him. "Just get us in there safely, and I will talk to Daphne later about making a statement..."

___

Daphne took a deep breath as entered the court reception. "Are you okay?" Simon asked her worriedly. "I just need to get used to it," Daphne whispered slowly, "I know we are well known ourselves, you know with Anthony being a lord and viscount, but it seems you being a duke is a lot more..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "A lot more fucked up," Simon muttered to her. "It's not like you asked to be a duke," Daphne asked gently. "I know," Simon whispered to her. 

"Parasites," they heard a lady shout out as she walked in the front entrance, her walking cane hitting the marble floor. "Agatha?" Simon asked as he looked at her confused. "Isn't my Godson going to help me in?" Agatha asked him. Simon walked over to her and offered her his arm. "What are you doing here?" Simon asked her confused, "are you in court for speeding again?"

Lady Danbury raised her eyebrow at him. "Don't be a comedian Simon," Agatha said seriously, "I am here for you!" Simon cocked his head to one side. "I know your temper," Agatha continued, "I don't want you to be in contempt of court..." Simon smiled at her. "Aunt," Simon whispered, "you remember Daphne..." Agatha looked at her and smiled. "Daphne," Agatha said warmly, "how are you? Your looking much better than the last time I saw you..."

"I'm quite well," Daphne said smiling, "your Godson is..." Daphne stopped as she saw Agatha's face light up. "...he's taking good care of me..." Daphne continued. Agatha smiled at her and then looked at Simon. "Shall we go and have a cup of coffee while we wait..." Simon looked at her wondering what she was playing at, but he nodded and signalled for Jefferson and Luke to follow them. 

___

Simon stood getting the coffee and cakes with Jefferson as Agatha and Daphne sat in the canteen together. Agatha smiled at her. "I was very concerned when I heard you had collapsed," Agatha said as she took her hand. "I..." Daphne said as she looked at her, "I am feeling much better now..." Agatha looked at her with her eyebrow raised. "He will take fatherhood like he has taken on everything in his life..."

Daphne looked at her opened mouthed. "I didn't trap him," Daphne said worriedly as she looked down at her lap. "I would never think you would," Agatha said seriously, "I have never seen Simon as happy since you came into his life..." Daphne looked at him. "He plodded on in life, thinking that him shagging about would make him happy, thinking it would have defied his father..."

Daphne was silent as she looked at her. "I presume you know what a lowlife his father was?" Agatha asked her. Daphne looked at her and nodded. "He told me," Daphne whispered, "he told me what he was like..." Agatha looked at her. "I am so glad that you are in his life now," Agatha whispered, "and I can't think of a better duchess for him..." Daphne smiled at her. "I had to come today to offer you, and him my support," Agatha continued, "and to keep his temper in check, I know him..." Daphne looked at her and smiled.

___

"What are you two talking about?" Simon asked as he came back with the tray. "You," Agatha said smirking at him. Simon looked at her and rolled his eyes. "So I'm to be a grandma," Agatha said as she took a sip of her tea and then smirked as Simon coughed out his coffee in the most undignified manner. Simon felt like he was a small boy again, when he felt so alone, Agatha was there to give him that mothers love that he needed. 

Simon took Daphne's hand and kissed it lovingly. "You are," Simon said proudly, "Daphne is giving me the honour of being a father..." Agatha looked at him smiling. "And when are you going to put a ring on the finger?" Agatha asked him seriously. This time Daphne started to choke on her coffee and looked at Simon as he smirked at her. 

"I'll let you know as soon as it happens," Simon replied winking at Agatha. Agatha rolled her eyes at him. "Your mother would be very proud of you," Agatha said as she looked at him. Simon looked down at his coffee cup and sighed as he broke off a piece of cake. 

"I wish your mother found someone like you," Agatha continued, "you are nothing like your father..." Simon looked up at her. "I know I am not," Simon whispered to her, "I vowed I would never be like my father..." Agatha looked at him. "You would never have been like your father, vow or no vow," Agatha said seriously, "shall I tell you why? Because I didn't bring you up to be like him..."

Simon looked at her. "He's left so many people in debt," Simon said sighing, "as soon as the court case is over I have to sort it out, like all he did was take, take money from the state, didn't care about his people, about the businesses, how I am going to explain this to the crown when I go for dinner with William..." Agatha looked at him. "You tell him what a fuck up your father was," Agatha said seriously, "besides William isn't stupid neither is the Queen..." 

___

"So when are you going to release a statement?" Agatha asked Simon as they sat alone as Daphne went to the toilet. "I want to leave it a long as possible," Simon said sighing. "Why?" Agatha asked as she turned to look at him, "you do want this don't you?" Simon looked at her. "Aunt," Simon said slowly, "there was never any doubt of me being there for Daphne, as soon as she told me she had missed her period, I was going to be there, no matter what she decided, but bam when I heard the heartbeat, there was no question in my mind I was going to be the dad..."

"I've fallen hopelessly in love with them," Simon whispered to Agatha, "and I tried so hard not to love, but she broke the vow to my father, but when the press find out, it's going to be hell, if anything happened to them..." Agatha looked at him and gently stroked his cheek. "They will chase you both until they find out," Agatha whispered to him, "you both have nothing to be ashamed about, what you are doing Simon, I have never been as proud of you as I am right now..."

Simon did a shy smile at her. "You are going to make the most amazing father Simon, of that I have no doubt, because you have one of the biggest hearts I know, and people will talk, but I know you will protect them beyond belief..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "Of course I will," Simon whispered, "I would die for them..." Agatha looked at him. "You know the press Simon, the quieter you are, the more they will hound..." Simon looked at her and nodded. 

"I am so glad she is in your life," Agatha whispered to him, "your mother would be so proud of you, and she would have loved her, I have your mother's ring when you are ready..." Simon looked at her. "I don't want Daphne to wear anything that my father bought, I don't want him tainting Daphne..." Simon whispered. "Your father could never taint her," Agatha whispered to him. Simon just looked at her and nodded. "Now let's get in the gallery, and please stay calm my boy, I know your temper..." Simon looked at her. "Hence why you are here?" Simon asked her smiling. "And because I had to find out your impending fatherhood in The Sun..." Agatha said smirking as they walked towards the gallery. Simon chuckled as she Daphne smiled at them as she followed behind.


	22. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths left, right and centre

They went to walk in the gallery when the lawyer called out: 'Miss Bridgerton, Hastings.' Daphne turned around and looked at her. "I'm afraid the defence have called you as a witness again..." the lawyer said to her. Simon's face went a hard as stone. "I think we know what this is about," Daphne whispered as she took a deep breath. "I can't tell you how sorry I am," the lawyer said to her. "It's okay," Daphne said sighing, "you were concerned about me, it was always going to come out..." 

Simon looked at Daphne and put his hands on her shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes. "I will release a statement," Simon said sighing to her, "maybe a picture of us two and hopefully the press will leave us alone..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "Don't look so scared," Daphne whispered to him, "We will be just fine..." Simon looked at her and sighed. "I'll keep him in line," Agatha said to her, "give his lawyer hell... duchess..." Simon looked at Agatha and shook his head as Daphne looked at him. 

___

Daphne walked into the courtroom and took a deep breath and sighed. She took her oath and then took a deep breath ready for the onslaught. "Miss Bridgerton," the defence lawyer said to her, "how are you feeling now, after your little performance?" Daphne looked at her, her eyes blinking. "I am feeling much better," Daphne said as she looked at her, "thank you for asking."

"Miss Bridgerton, are you pregnant?" the defence lawyer asked her. Daphne took the deepest breath she could manage. "Yes," she said as she looked up at Simon, "I am pregnant..." The lawyer looked at her and nodded. "And who is the father?" the lawyer asked her. "If you are going to ask me who is the father then it is Simon..." Daphne said confidently, "but if you are asking me who abused my body and left his mark in me, then it's your client... the two things are very different..."

"If you are saying you were raped why on earth are you keeping the baby?" the lawyer asked her as she looked around the courtroom bemused. "Because I haven't and most importantly this baby hasn't done anything wrong, we are both innocent in all of this..." The lawyer looked at her. "I have one more question for you," the lawyer said to her as he looked at her, "when the so-called attack happened, why did you not scream? Why did you not call out for help?"

Daphne was silent for a long period of time, she was trying not to jump over the witness box and punch the lawyer in the face. "Have you ever been so scared that you can't make a noise, that your voice box doesn't work, that it is disabled in fear. I said no, I said no over and over again, there was no voice for a scream, the pain from the punch, the pain from him ripping into my virginity, I was paralysed in pain and in fear..." 

No further questions were asked as she left the stand and walked out of the court, she could hear the mumbling of the crowd, she then stood by Luke who was waiting by the door. "Take me to the gallery," Daphne said as she took a deep breath. Luke nodded at her and offered her his arm which she took gratefully as she was feeling a bit light-headed with it all. "It's out now," Daphne said to no one in particular. "And I won't be leaving your side now," Luke said as he looked at her. "I gather," Daphne whispered to him as she opened the door to the gallery and felt the eyes of the court on her as she sat n the seat next to Simon. 

___

Simon took her hand and squeezed it. "Was I okay?" Daphne whispered to him. "You were perfect," Simon whispered, "You couldn't lie my love..." Daphne looked at him and nodded as she looked down to the witness box. "You don't have to watch," Simon whispered to her. "I do," Daphne whispered to him, "I have to, I have to heal now Simon, so I can be a mother, so I can focus on our little one..." 

Simon nodded his head at her and kissed the top of her head, and then he noticed her go stiff in his arms as Nigel stood up ready to give evidence. Simon stroked her arms gently. "You are safe," Simon whispered in her ear. Daphne nodded and just stared down at the box. 

___

Nigel stood in the dock and stared up at the gallery and could see her, see her with the Duke. Nigel put his hand on The Bible and took the oath. The prosecuting lawyer stood up and looked him dead in the eye. "How do you feel Mr Berbrooke?" the lawyer asked him. Nigel just looked at the lawyer, confused at the question. "How does it feel to see that someone you once controlled, once told she should be grateful he wanted her... how does it feel to see her with a man that clearly adores her, treats her with respect, how does it feel to be wrong?"

"I object," the defence lawyer said, "this has nothing..." The prosecuting lawyer turned and looked at the judge. "It has everything to do with the case, the case is about the sexual and mental abuse of Miss Daphne Bridgerton, I want to know how he feels seeing her with the man his lawyer has claimed Daphne was seeing behind Mr Berbrooke's back..." The judge nodded at her. "Answer the question Mr Berbrooke..." 

___

"She's good," Anthony whispered to Simon from behind him. "She better be with the amount she's costing," Simon whispered back. Anthony looked at him. "I'll help pay..." Anthony started. "No," Simon said seriously, "I know she's your sister, but they are my family..." Anthony nodded at him. "It's not like he can't afford it," Colin said as he looked at them. "Will you all shut up," Agatha said as she glared at them, "we are in a court of law, have some decorum."

___

"I think she was seeing him while she was seeing me," Nigel said as he looked at her. "And you have proof of that?" the lawyer asked him, "apart from the game of shag, marry and avoid, which I think most of us have played while we have been under the influence of a wine or two, were they sending text messages, flirty meetings, what did you base that allegation on?"

"And what did she base her allegation on with me assaulting her?" Nigel bit back losing his temper. "I think those photos we saw at the beginning of the trial were pretty damning, if you've forgotten let me remind you..." "Objection!" the defence lawyer said. "Overruled," the judge said as he looked at her, "now this is a part of the case..." 

Daphne took a deep breath as she readied herself to see the picture. "Mr Berbrooke this is a picture of Miss Bridgerton's face, I'm not sure if you can recognize her, as her face is black and blue..." Nigel looked at the photo and then turned his face away. 

"What are you thinking Mr Berbrooke?" the lawyer asked him, "what are you thinking about when you look at this picture?" "I..." Nigel said slowly. "How about this one?" the lawyer asked as the picture changed to Daphne's bruised and cut breasts. "These are her breasts," the lawyer said as she looked at him, "and as you can see there are considerable bite marks there, would you like to tell me how those bite marks got there?"

"Maybe her new boyfriend put them there," Nigel said shrugging. Simon straightened his back-up and then felt a whack on his leg from Agatha's walking stick. "Owww," Simon exclaimed, "what was that for?" Agatha just looked at him seriously and Simon lent back in the seat. 

"Well, you may remember that you gave DNA samples when you were arrested for this horrific crime, would you like to tell the court why they found your Spittal in the wounds, your DNA in the scratches..." 

___

"Before you answer that, lets look at the last picture," the lawyer said to him, "the next picture I warn you is quite distressing..." The picture was shown again of Daphne's bruised vagina. Nigel looked at it and then looked up at the gallery, and he saw her, her head in her hands, she couldn't look at it, couldn't look at the image of what he had done to her body. 

"As you can see from this picture Mr Berbrooke, this is a picture of your ex-girlfriends intimate area," the prosecuting lawyer said to him. Nigel looked away from the picture. "What's wrong Mr Berbrooke, you are not looking at this picture," the lawyer said to him, "can you tell us why that is?" Nigel looked at the lawyer. "I..." he started slowly.

"I had a moment of jealousy," Nigel said as he looked up to the stand, "I had a moment of madness, how would you feel if a good-looking male was going to be spending time with your good-looking girlfriend?" The lawyer looked at him. "I was jealous," Nigel continued, "and when she came round, I let my anger and jealousy in my mind, I did hit her..."

___

"This rage just filled my head, my body, she was saying no, like we hadn't been dating for ages, and I just lost it..." Daphne sat up as she looked confused and shocked. "I just lost it, I thought in time she would enjoy it, that she would relax and, know that I was right..." Daphne felt a tear roll down her cheek, she couldn't move as she listened. 

"I didn't know I had hurt her that badly," Nigel whispered, "I am truly sorry that I hurt her that badly, that I won't get to watch my child grow up, and I will have to see another man bring up my child..." Simon took Daphnes hand and squeezed it. "Are you admitting to it Mr Berbrooke?" the lawyer asked him. 

"I admit that I hurt her," Nigel said slowly, "but I wouldn't call it rape..." Simon glared down at him. "What would you call it then?" the lawyer asked him. "We had sex," Nigel said slowly, "we had sex, I didn't beat her into an alley, she knew who I was..." 

___

Daphne looked down her mouth open and then closed it. "He's mad!" Benedict whispered loudly. "Quiet," Agatha said in a no nonsense way. Daphne held her stomach and Simon looked at her worriedly. "Just feeling nauseous," Daphne whispered, "I am fine, please Simon, don't worry..." Simon just rubbed her hand gently hoping she was okay.

"I was her boyfriend, and we had kissed before, so I wouldn't call it rape..." Nigel said again. "Did Miss Bridgerton use the word no, when you asked her to have sex with you, yes or no Mr Berbrooke?" Nigel looked at Daphne in the box and just nodded his head. "Then that is rape Mr Berbrooke, no further questions your honour," the lawyer said as she sat down triumphantly. 

The defence lawyer just shook her head to signal she had no questions for him. "Very well," the judge said, "jury its time to think about all that you have heard and consider the verdict... court dismissed..."

___

Daphne sat there, not moving as everyone stood up around her. "Daphne," Simon whispered to her, "shall we go and have something to eat..." Daphne turned and looked at him. "He admitted it," Daphne whispered to him. Simon bent down in front of her. "He did," Simon whispered. Daphne flung her arms around him. "Thank you," she whispered to him, "thank you for that lawyer, she was..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "You don't have to thank me," Simon whispered, "I would do anything for you."

___

_Ladies and gentleman, the rumours are true, the Duke of Hastings has met his duchess and they are having a baby..._

_Today Daphne Bridgerton arrived at the court with the duke, who looked very protective of her, and during today's evidence it was revealed that Daphne is expecting a baby, it was also revealed that the duke is going to be the father to the baby even though the child isn't biologically his..."_

_We are waiting to hear from representives of the Duke and Lord Bridgerton on this news._


	23. Verdict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The verdict is in

Daphne just sat in the café as everyone spoke around her. "Are you going to the wedding Simon?" Benedict asked him. "Of course," Simon said seriously, "You guys are invited too aren't you?" Anthony looked at him and laughed. "Of course," Anthony said seriously, "mum is hoping I settle down with Beatrice..." Simon looked at him and laughed. "I've got my date right here," Simon said as he kissed Daphne's head. "Who would have thought it would be you bringing a date," Colin said laughing. "Pippa is a single lady Anthony," Benedict said as he looked at him. Anthony rolled his eyes at him. 

"What's taking them so long?" Daphne asked irritably. Simon looked at her and could tell straight away she was getting irritable. "They need to..." Simon started and then stopped as he saw her face. "He admitted it," Daphne exclaimed, "he admitted that he raped me, abused me, hit me, what is there to debate..." Simon looked at her and then stopped as Agatha stood up. "Duchess would you like a walk? Just us ladies, leave the blocks to talk..." Daphne looked at her. 

Simon stood up worriedly. "I am quite capable of looking after her and my grandchild, your grace, besides we have that big beefcake following us..." Agatha said as she looked at Simon, daring him to challenge her. Simon sat down defeated but then smiled as Daphne bent down and kissed his nose. "I'll be fine," Daphne whispered at him, "I promise you..." Simon kissed her back. "I know, Agatha will hit anyone with her walking stick..." Simon said smirking at her. 

___

"Duchess?" Colin asked as he raised his eyebrow at Simon. Simon looked at the three Bridgerton brothers as their eyebrows were raised at him. Simon took a sip of his coffee and looked at them. "She will be won't she?" Simon said as he looked at her seriously. "So you are serious about her then?" Anthony asked him. "I have never been more serious about anything in my life," Simon said honestly.

Benedict looked at Anthony. "When are you going to ask her?" Colin asked as he shoved in a piece of cake in his mouth. Simon looked at him. "Let us adapt to parenthood first," Simon said sighing, "I don't want to scare her away, I have a plan in my mind…" Anthony raised his eyebrow at him. "No I won't be telling you," Simon said seriously as he looked at him. 

"I still can't believe you are settling down," Anthony said after a period of silence, "you've put so much pressure on me now..." Simon looked at him his eyebrow raised. "Harry's single," Simon said laughing, "and so is Benedict... and so is Colin..." Anthony looked at him and sighed. "I am the eldest though," Anthony said slowly, "and now my sister is having a baby with my best mate..." Simon just winked at him. "This rake has settled down," Simon said seriously.

___

Agatha looked at Daphne as they sat down in the reception area. "I thought we would get away from the boys," Agatha said to her. "Thank you," Daphne said slowly, "I was feeling quite overwhelmed in there." Agatha looked at her and nodded. "I could tell," Agatha said seriously, "it has been a hard day for you..." Daphne looked at her and nodded "Overwhelming," Daphne whispered, "I feel overwhelmed, like its all happened at once..." Daphne looked at her. 

"I didn't expect him to admit to it," Daphne whispered, "I expected him to lie, I expected some bullshit story..." Agatha looked at her and nodded. "I expected him to tell the court that I was seeing Simon for months on end..." Agatha looked at her. "But the painful thing is, he still doesn't see that he was wrong, he still doesn't see it as rape, because what was it he said, because he didn't grab me in an alley, and he was my boyfriend, he believes that is okay..." 

"I felt sick when he mentioned watching the baby, I got scared then..." Daphne took a deep breath, "what if he tries for custody, or..." Agatha put her hands up to silence her. "Daphne," Agatha said seriously, "I believe that Nigel will go to prison for what he did to you, BUT IF, IF he didn't... do you honestly believe Simon would let him near you and the child?" Daphne looked at her. 

"I have known Simon since the moment he took his first breath, I have raised him, I see that boy as my son, and I love him like one, I don't have children of my own, and when Simon was born, and his mother cruelly taken away from him in such horrific circumstances, I was his sole carer because of his father, I have never seen him like how he is with you..."

"I have never seen him so joyful, so happy, and he will protect you both," Agatha continued to her, "over him, I don't know if you have noticed Jefferson and Luke are both here, and trust me he isn't protecting an old lady like me..." Daphne turned and saw Jefferson was standing there. "Simon made a vow," Agatha said slowly. "I know," Daphne whispered, "a vow to never marry or have children..." 

Agatha looked at her and nodded. "I was so angry when he told me about the vow," Agatha continued, "so angry that he did it out of spite and anger towards his father, don't get me wrong what he did to his mother, my dear Sarah, was abhorrent, but Simon was only ever going to punish himself..." Daphne looked at her. "Simon always wanted to be everything his father wasn't," Agatha continued, "he was going to be a better duke when the time came, do a business degree, have knowledge and understanding, but instead of thinking I'm going to be a better husband and father he vowed to never marry and have children..."

"I knew that vow was broken though, as soon as I heard about you," Agatha said, "as soon as your bodyguard rang him to tell him that you had collapsed, I thought he was going to collapse with fear, I knew then he was madly in love with you, and that you had broken the evil spell that his father put on him..."

"So what I am saying," Agatha continued, "is that now the world knows about you and Simon and you are pregnant, he will protect you both, Nigel won't even get a whiff of a shitty nappy!" Daphne sniggered at that and nodded. "What will the world expect of me now?" Daphne asked as she looked at Agatha. Agatha looked at her and smiled. 

"What was his mother like as a duchess?" Daphne asked slowly. Agatha lent forward and looked at her. "She helped the best she could," Agatha said slowly, "but I always find to be a good duchess is to be your own duchess, for instance Catherine will never be Diana, when Catherine becomes the Princess of Wales, she can't try and be a Diana because there was only one Diana, you can only be the duchess you are..."

"I also worry what the press will think of me and the baby, that..." Daphne whispered and stopped as her throat tightened with a ball of emotion. "Fuck them," Agatha said seriously, "fuck them, it takes more to be a parent than DNA, it takes love and Simon has a bucketful of that, and so did I, I love Simon just as if he was my own son, I never think my egg didn't make him, and he won't think his sperm didn't make your child, and he won't care what the press print, all that will matter to Simon is that you are both safe and well..."

"Now I think we should go and see justice being served duchess," Agatha said to her, "and to find your duke..."

___

Daphne stood by the door ready to go in as they were told that the jury had reached a decision. She saw Simon standing there waiting for her. Daphne ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?" Simon asked worriedly. "I just needed a little break," Daphne whispered, "I am quite okay, I adore Lady Danbury..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "Don't tell her," Simon whispered, "but I quite adore her too..." Daphne smiled at him and then took a deep breath as they entered the gallery. 

Daphne sat down and took Simon's hand and then stopped breathing for a moment as she felt someone else touch her hand but smiled as she saw it was Anthony's hand squeezing hers. 

"Jury have you made a decision?" the judge asked the head juror as the head juror stood up. "We have," the juror said. "On the charge of grievously bodily hard, how do you find the accused?" the judge asked. "Guilty," the juror said 

Daphne looked down at the floor and took a deep breath to steady herself. 

"On the charge of the rape of Miss Bridgerton how do you find the accused?" the judge asked. "Guilty," the juror replied. 

___

Daphne couldn't believe it she looked up in shock and felt the tears falling from her eyes. She looked at Nigel as his head hung low. "Mr Berbrooke, you committed an awful crime, damaging and hurting a girl you said you loved, you have also shown your anger and contempt of her the other day, causing her to faint in fear of you, I have taken all the photographic evidence, the testimonies and your display the other day, and I sentence you to twenty-five years in prison with no chance of parole for fifteen years..."

Daphne let out a sob, and she felt Simon's arms around her tightly. "You did it," Simon whispered as he kissed her cheek. "We did it," Daphne whispered, "I couldn't of done it without you..." Simon smiled at her and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that kept falling, not noticing or caring that the press that was allowed in the court were writing about this moment of affection and taking photos for tomorrows newspapers.


	24. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon speaks to the media and Hyacinth has important questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter, before the next part of the story happens

Daphne walked out of the courtroom holding Simon's hand. "Shall we go out of the front?" Daphne asked him. Simon looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked her. "I have nothing to hide," Daphne said as she took a deep breath, "I have no reason to hide, I have done nothing wrong, I haven't done anything, and I want to use my position as the sister of a viscount and the girlfriend of a duke to help people less fortunate than myself, who have no one to help them, like you helped me..."

"Duchess," Simon whispered to her, "you will be a duchess, soon, when the time is right, and I think its a wonderful idea..." Daphne smiled at him. "I would like to set up a charity," Daphne whispered to him. Simon looked at her and nodded. "I think that's a wonderful idea," Simon said smiling. "Are you ready sister?" Benedict asked as he looked at her, "the cars are ready..." Daphne looked at them and nodded. "We are leaving from the front entrance," Daphne said as she looked at them. "Are you sure?" Anthony asked her worriedly. 

"I am," Daphne whispered, "I have nothing to hide, I have never had anything to hide..." Colin looked at her and nodded. "Bridgerton House?" Colin asked her, "I know mum would love to see you, Anthony told her not to come to court..." Daphne turned and looked at him. "I didn't want her to see the photos," Anthony whispered, "or our sisters..." Daphne looked at him and nodded. "I understand," Daphne whispered, "I think dinner would be lovely with my family..." 

___

Jefferson opened the door to the court house and the bulbs of the press went off in their faces. "Miss Bridgerton, over here," they shout at her, "Miss Bridgerton, how are you feeling after that verdict?" Daphne looked at them and smiled. "I'm feeling very relieved, very happy and now I just want to get home to my family," Daphne said confidently. Simon knew straight away that she was born to be a duchess. 

"Duke," the press shouted out, "Simon, how are you feeling?" Simon sighed, it was now a press conference, he knew that and he hated doing these things, he always hoped and prayed that he wouldn't start to stutter. "I am feeling relieved," Simon said slowly, "relieved that justice has been done and that our justice system has proved to be one of the best in the world again..." The press looked at him and nodded, he barely spoke to the media, they knew this was a coop. 

"Miss Bridgerton, how are you and the baby?" one of the journalists shouted out loudly. Benedict and Anthony looked at each other as they stood behind the mini impromptu press conference. "We are fine," Daphne said as she sensed Simon tense beside her, "but we would like some privacy at this time, which I am sure you will understand..." Simon took a deep breath and smiled at her and then sensed they wanted him to say something. 

"Daphne and I are extremely happy and nervous to be starting a family," Simon said slowly, "we would appreciate if we could have some privacy at this time, while Daphne recuperates after the trial..." Daphne smiled at him as she went to Luke's side as she walked towards their Range Rover. "Will she be attending the wedding next month of Prince William..." one journalist shouted out. "What do you think?" Simon asked winking at them as he walked to his side of the car and opened it and slid in next to Daphne. 

___

"You okay?" Simon asked as he turned and looked at her. "That was intense," Daphne whispered to him, "but I think we did the right thing..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "I know," Simon whispered, "I just hate this aspect of it all, and I hope by the time our little one is ready to become the Duke of Hastings things have died down!" Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I bet you the Queen is thinking of that for William, but I very much doubt it will be, William and Catherine have made the royal family popular again..." Daphne whispered. "Oh he knows about it," Simon said seriously. 

"It's over," Daphne said suddenly as she closed her eyes, "and I feel exhausted..." Simon looked at her worriedly. "Maybe we should go back to Hasting House?" Simon asked worriedly. "No," Daphne whispered, "I want to see my mum, I miss her... and I miss my brothers and sisters..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "Besides," Daphne continued, "tomorrow we are going to Hastings..." Simon smiled at her and nodded. 

"I can't wait for the sea air, the sea breeze, and just fish and chips on the pier," Daphne said slowly. "Fish and chips on the pier?" Simon asked his eyebrow raised. "Of course," Daphne said smiling at him, "we have to have fish and chips on the pier, and one day we will be an old couple sitting on a bench over looking the sea and our children will be ruling Hastings and the waves will wash over our feet..." Simon smiled at her. "I like the sound of that," Simon whispered. 

___

Daphne barely made it out of the car before she was swept in the arms of her mother, and she melted into her touch. "Oh Daph," Violet whispered as he tears fell, "I so wanted to be there, but your brother was adamant..." Daphne looked at her and smiled. "I know mum," Daphne whispered, "can we go inside, I'm sure the press would love this picture on the front page..." Simon laughed as he got out of the car herself. 

"Simon," Violet said warmly, "I can't thank you enough for what you have done..." Simon looked at her and smiled warmly as he followed them both into the house. 

"Daphne!" Hyacinth shouted out as she ran to her and hugged her. Daphne hugged her tightly and then felt Gregory's arms around her as well. "We've missed you," Gregory said seriously. "I've missed you to," Daphne said honestly. Gregory smiled widely at her. "Nice to have you home," Francesca said to her, "Anthony has been unbearable without you!" Simon let out a snort. 

"I'm so glad the fucker is in prison!" Eloise said as she marched in as the elder Bridgerton brothers walked in. "Eloise!" Violet exclaimed as she sat down on the couch, "please don't use that language..." Eloise rolled her eyes. "Should of got more time if you ask me," Anthony said moaning as he sat down. "He got something," Daphne said seriously, "and the jury believed me, they believed me, that's all that matters... I feel like a little bit of me has come back..." 

___

"When Benedict told me you collapsed," Violet said as she took Daphne's hand. "I am okay mum," Daphne whispered, "I just need to keep an eye on my blood pressure, but Simon has got our room with blood pressure machines, a nurse and everything I need..." Violet smiled at him and then looked at Daphne. "Where do babies come from?" Hyacinth said as she looked around the room. 

"Let's have this discussion for another day," Violet said seriously. "Are you really going to be having a baby?" Gregory asked her seriously, "like a real life baby..." Daphne looked at her him and nodded. "I am having a baby," Daphne said strongly as she put her hand up to stop her mum telling her youngest two siblings off. 

"But you and Simon aren't married," Hyacinth said seriously. Eloise looked at her and laughed. "Not many people wait until they marry now," Eloise said seriously, "did you know that Felicity from school has had two children with two different dads..." "Eloise," Violet said groaning. "We aren't married yet," Simon said as he looked at Hyacinth. 

"Are you going to get married?" Hyacinth asked him and Simon looked around as everyone's eyes went on him as Daphne looked at him grinning widely. "One day," Simon said winking at her, "but to answer your question about where babies come from..."

___

Simon noticed that everyone stopped and just looked at him. "This baby came from something that was not nice for your sister, something that no one should have to deal with, or go through, but mother nature knew that your sister has so much love to give a baby that it was going to be okay..." Hyacinth looked at him and nodded. Daphne wiped her eyes quickly, hoping Simon didn't notice.

Gregory looked at him. "And what makes you a father?!" Gregory asked him. "Ahhh that's easy," Simon said seriously, "a father is someone that is always there for you no matter what, it takes a very special someone to be a daddy..." Gregory looked at him and nodded. Daphne took Simon's hand and squeezed it. "Are the questions over now?" Colin asked seriously, "because my stomach is rumbling..." Violet rolled her eyes at him. 

"Are you crying?" Simon asked worriedly as he looked at her Daphne. "Hormones," Violet said to Simon, "I cried at the drop of a hat with all of my pregnancy's." Hyacinth looked at her confused. "Why would you cry over dropping a hat?" she asked her cocking her head to the side, which caused everyone to laugh. 

Simon looked around and felt at ease, he felt that everything was okay, he just had to get Daphne through this pregnancy. Daphne looked at him and smiled as she wiped her eyes. "What you told Hyacinth was just beautiful," Daphne whispered. "It's true," Simon whispered, "I just hope I'm going..." Daphne smiled at him. "There's no question about it," Daphne whispered, "you are going to be the best, you already are the best daddy..." Simon did a shy smile at her as she lent her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as the family chatted around them.


	25. Hastings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daphne moves to Hastings

Daphne looked out of the window and sighed as she saw the London sky. "Are you okay?" Simon asked as he walked in. "I am just thinking how beautiful London really is at times," Daphne whispered. "It is," Simon said as his arms automatically wrapped around her, "we can stay if you so wish?" Daphne turned and looked at him. "I think London will always be our home, but I think Hastings is where our new life begins..." 

"... As a family," Simon whispered as he put his hand on her stomach. Daphne smiled at him. "Do we not need to take anything?" Daphne asked him as she turned and looked at him. "Nope," Simon said sighing, "we will be coming back here, and when we get there I want everything new, I don't want any traces of my father left..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "We will decorate it to our tastes," Daphne whispered to him. "Indeed," Simon said slowly, "are you ready?" Daphne looked at him and nodded. "I'm more than ready," she whispered slowly. 

___

"Not the Ferrari?" Daphne asked confused as she stood in front of a Range Rover. "No," Simon said as he sighed, "I've given it to Anthony..." Daphne raised an eyebrow at him as she opened the passenger door and sat in it. "The Ferrari isn't a family car," Simon said as he sat in the drivers seat, "We can't fit a car seat in the back, we can't get you in the car when you swell with our child, its impractical, so I ordered this the other week..." Daphne's lip wobbled as she looked at him.

"Daff?" Simon whispered worriedly, "what's wrong? I can ask Anthony for the Ferrari back if you want?" Daphne shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "Hormones," she whispered. Simon looked at her and nodded and smiled. "Good hormones?" Simon asked looking at her. Daphne nodded at him. "Happy hormones," Daphne whispered, "you bought us a family car..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "That's because we are a family," Simon whispered. 

___

"We made front page news again," Daphne said slowly as she looked at the news on her iPhone. Simon rolled his eyes as he pulled into a service station. "Of course we did," Simon said rolling his eyes. "We are the new David and Victoria Beckham apparently," Daphne said as she read the article, "the hottest new couple who ooze sex appeal." 

Simon groaned loudly as he parked up the car. "Do they mention the fact that you were amazing in that court room, that you got justice for a horrific crime, or are they just sexualizing us..." Simon said seriously. Daphne looked at him and smiled. "They mention I won the case," Daphne said as she put their phone down. "Well that's decent of them," Simon said as he opened the door and walked around to her side. 

Simon opened the door for her and looked at her as she walked out of the car. "I thought you might be hungry," Simon said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I am actually," Daphne whispered, "and I need a wee..." Simon chuckled as they walked towards the service station, Daphne then noticed Luke and Jefferson following them and sighed. 

"Decaff?" Simon asked as he looked at Starbucks. "I'd rather have a caffeine one," Daphne said grumbling. Simon just raised an eyebrow at her. "I know," Daphne said sighing, "I know, I'm not allowed... I'll just go toilet..." 

___

Simon sat down with the tray at the table and then smiled as he saw her walk towards him with Luke following her closely. Daphne sat down and smiled at him. "That's better, thought I was going to wet myself," Daphne said sighing. Simon smiled at her. Daphne picked up her coffee and sipped it gently. "How long have we got left of the journey?" Daphne asked him. "About an hour," Simon said looking at her, "not long, we should be able to see the coast soon..." 

Daphne looked at him and nodded. "You know I don't think I have thanked you," Daphne whispered to him as she picked up the slice of cake and looked at him. "It's just coffee," Simon said laughing, "and a bit of cake, I know how much you are craving sweet things at the moment..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "I wasn't talking about the cake or the coffee," Daphne said looking at him. 

"I was talking about everything," Daphne said slowly, "the lawyer, Luke, you have been just amazing, I couldn't of done this this without you, I would never have gone to the police, I would of gone back to him..." Simon stroked the back of her hand. "I didn't do anything," Simon whispered, "you've done it all..." Daphne looked at him. "That just isn't true," Daphne whispered to him, "you didn't know me, I was just Anthony's annoying little sister when I was younger, but..."

"You were nothing annoying," Simon said seriously, "I think I knew you better than you think, Daphne when you walked down those stairs, I was blown away by your beauty..." Daphne looked at him with her head to the side. "I never believed in love," Simon whispered, "and I especially didn't believe in love at first sight... until I laid eyes on you, you don't have to thank me, you thank me everyday by being here with me, and for loving me..." Daphne smiled at him and lent over and kissed his nose. "You are so easy to love," Daphne whispered. 

___

Daphne looked up at the big house again in amazement. "I can't believe this is yours," Daphne whispered as they stood outside the house. "Ours, Daphne, ours," Simon said as he turned and looked at her, "it is our home, the home we will raise our children in..." Daphne smiled at him shyly and then smiled as the housekeeper came out to meet them.

"Your Grace, Miss Bridgerton," she said as she smiled at them both, "we are so happy you are here, we have everything ready for your arrival..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "Please call us Simon and Daphne," Simon said to her, "We are in the twenty first century, none of this your grace and duke please..." Daphne looked at him smirking.

"Of course," she whispered to him, "can we get you something to eat?" Simon looked at her and shook her head. "No thank you, Betty, we will be going for fish and chips on the pier soon, but first I want to give Daphne a tour of the house..." Betty looked at him and nodded as she walked back into the house. 

___

"I didn't get the tour last time I was here," Daphne whispered as she looked around the grand entrance and saw the suits of armour had gone. "I hated them," Simon whispered as he stood beside her, "so they have gone, and I am hoping to have vases of flowers put here..." Daphne turned around and smiled at him. "I love flowers," Daphne whispered at him. "I know," Simon said smiling at him, "come let me show you some of the rooms..." 

Daphne smiled as she walked into a light and airy room and saw books upon books. "Woah!" Daphne exclaimed, "this is..." Simon looked at her. "This was my mother's room," Simon whispered, "Agatha tells me she would hide in here when she wanted to get away from dad, she loved reading, Agatha said she loved period dramas Jane Austin, Poldark, all of those classics..."

Daphne suddenly saw the desk in the corner of the room, by the window, where she could see the sea. Daphne smiled immediately. "Is this your office?" Daphne asked smiling at him. "No," Simon said smiling as he led her over to the desk, "this is your office, your study..." Daphne looked at him. "You will become a teacher," Simon whispered to her, "I know you will..." Daphne then saw on the desk a new laptop, new pens and papers, all on a desk facing the sea. "I think this is perfect," Daphne whispered, "I can see why your mother liked this room..." Simon kissed the top of her head. 

___

Simon opened the door to their room. Daphne walked in and smiled, it was so light and airy, so fresh. Simon looked at her. "Its been repainted," Daphne whispered to him, "what a beautiful blue..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "It reminded me of your eyes," Simon whispered to her. Daphne smiled at him and then walked over to the window and she took a deep breath of the sea air. She then saw on the bedside table, two photo frames. She saw in one was the baby scan and she smiled at him. 

She then picked up the other one and looked at it closer, a picture of a woman, a beautiful woman. "It's my mother," Simon whispered to her. "I can see," Daphne whispered, "you look like her..." Simon smiled at her. "She was beautiful," Daphne whispered to him. "She was," Simon said agreeing, "what she saw in my father, god knows..." Daphne looked at him. Daphne put the picture down next to the scan. "I hope everyday I make her proud," Simon said slowly. 

Daphne turned around to him. "I don't think there is any danger that she wouldn't be," Daphne whispered to him, "I think you don't give yourself credit, you have come through so much in your life Simon, you are so eloquent Simon and I think every time you open your mouth to talk, every time you did something to protect me I think she would have been proud..." Simon lent into her and smiled. Daphne stood up from the bed and then stopped as she saw a door. "Is that my room?" Daphne whispered. 

"No," Simon said almost nervously, "this is our room here, of course if that's okay with you..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "More than okay," she whispered. "It was the duchesses room..." Simon whispered as he looked at her. 

___

Daphne saw he was nervous as he stood by the door. "I have been coming to Hastings for a few weeks before the court case, while saying I was going to university..." Daphne looked at him as Simon opened the door. 

Daphne gasped as she looked around in bewilderment and then she could help it she burst into tears as she saw the room was painted like the seaside, blue walls, sandy yellow at the bottom, white skirting boards, a Moses basket was in the corner with a rocking chair, a book shelf and a brilliant white cot. "Daff?" Simon asked worriedly. "You did this?" Daphne asked him. 

Simon looked at her and nodded. Daphne touched the cot and then looked at Simon. "Its so beautiful," Daphne whispered as she walked to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him slowly. "Thank you," she whispered slowly, "its perfect..." Simon smiled shyly at her and then kissed each tear away as it fell from her eyes. "I hate these hormones," she whispered to him laughing and crying at the same time. Simon just smiled at her as he led her over to the rocking chair.


	26. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Daphne come back to London ready for the royal wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter compared to normal as its Mother's Day today, but I wanted to give you a chapter

Daphne sighed she walked back into Hastings house again, it was going to be a busy week, everything seemed to be happening this week, all ending with the wedding of William and Kate on Saturday. "Are you okay?" Simon asked worriedly as he looked at her. "I'm Just thinking," Daphne whispered, "it's been two weeks since I've been to London, and its just weird being back, Hastings is home now, the morning walks by the beach..." Simon smiled at her. "I miss Hastings to," Simon whispered, "London means the fucking press..."

Daphne sat down exhaustedly in the lounge as the housekeeper walked in. "Hello Jean," Simon said smiling, "we would both like tea and cake please..." Jean looked at him and nodded. "Thank you," Daphne whispered and then stopped as she saw herself in the mirror. "What's wrong?" Simon asked as he looked at her as Daphne stood up suddenly and walked over to the mirror by them. "Look," Daphne said as she turned and smiled at him. Simon looked at her. "I'm sorry," Simon said slowly, "am I being thick, what am I looking at here?"

Daphne turned to the side and then lifted her top up, and he saw it, the slight swell of her stomach, the swell of their child. "Daff," he whispered as he looked at her, "my God..." Simon walked behind her and put his hands on it. "It seems real now," Daphne whispered, "you can see now I am pregnant..." Simon took out his phone. "A photo for our book," Simon said as he looked at her shyly. 

Daphne put her hands on her stomach, making a heart shape with her fingers. Simon took the photo and smiled at her. "Beautiful," he whispered to her, "just beautiful..." Daphne looked at him and smiled. "Come here," she whispered to him, "daddy needs to have his picture taken..." Simon did his shy smile, his heart always filled with love a little more when he was called daddy, it was like a bit of a heart was being fixed. Simon put his arms around her his hands making a heart shape. Daphne turned the camera onto selfie mode and took a photo. 

"I'm twelve weeks now," Daphne whispered to him. Simon smiled at her and nodded. "We have an appointment this week," Simon whispered. "Our twelve-week scan," Daphne whispered, "do you want to find out what we are having?" Simon looked at her. "I think I do," Daphne whispered, "do you?" Simon looked at her. "As long as you are both healthy I don't mind..." Simon said honestly. Daphne smiled at him and kissed his lips gently.

___

Simon sat in his office and sighed as he thought of Daphne, now she was showing, he was going to be even more worried about her, especially this week with the press... "Simon," Jefferson said as he opened the door to him, "you have two visitors..." Simon stood up. "Prince William and Harry are here to see you," Jefferson said as he looked at him. Simon smiled at him. "Of course," Simon said as he went to follow him out of his study. 

"Jean," Simon said smiling, "could we all have drinks in the drawing room, where's Daphne?" Jean looked at him. "Her grace is in her office," Jean said smiling. Simon looked at her smiling, he didn't like being called your grace, or a duke, but he felt pride when his staff called Daphne her grace and duchess, he knew it was because they thought it would never happen. 

Simon rushed to the office where she was and smiled as he saw her typing away, highlighter in hand, pen behind her ear, he loved watching at all moments of the day, but these times when she wasn't aware he was watching her, that he was watching her with such love. "Have you got time for a break?" Simon asked her gently. Daphne looked up at him and smiled. "Of course," Daphne said smiling, "always time for you..." 

Simon looked at her and nodded. "We have guests," Simon said slowly. "Oh," Daphne said as she stood up nervously. "William and Harry are here," Simon said smiling. "Shit," Daphne said as she looked down at her outfit, "do I have time to change..." Simon looked at her raising an eyebrow at her. "I am wearing a jogging suit," Daphne said seriously. "And?" Simon asked her. 

"He is the future king of England!" Daphne exclaimed. "Who wears jogging suits himself," Simon said seriously, "do you honestly think he is here wearing full royal regalia?" Daphne looked at her and sighed. "I am just nervous," Daphne whispered, "I know you and Anthony know them, but I've always been the young sister, who just waved at them and then was put in the nursery to play, and now..." "Now you have captured the heart of a duke, and they want to know her," Simon said seriously. 

___

Simon opened the door to the parlour holding Daphne's hand and smiled as he saw them both sitting on his couch drinking a glass of wine. "Si," Harry said smiling, "Great to see you..." "Hazza!" Simon said smiling, "great to see you... Wills..." William smiled at him. "Great to see you, gran sends her love..." William said smiling. "I'll see her Saturday of course," Simon said smiling, "nervous?" William looked at him. "Getting married in front of billions of people," William said sarcastically, "of course not!" Simon looked at him and laughed. 

"I'd like you to meet Daphne," Simon said smiling at them both. "Anthony's sister?" Harry asked looking at him. Simon nodded. "Pleasure to meet you," William said smiling, "we never thought we would see the day..." Harry looked at her. "Indeed," Harry said seriously, "what on earth do you see in him?" Harry winked at her and Daphne smiled at them both. 

"Don't answer that," Simon said as he put his arm around Daphne. "We have actually asked if you want to come for a drink," William said to him, "Anthony, Benedict and Mike are going to meet us at Kensington Palace..." "He can't have a stag night being the future king and all..." Harry said rolling his eyes. Simon looked over at Daphne worriedly. 

"You go," Daphne whispered to him, "you haven't had a night out with your friends for ages... I'll be fine here..." Simon looked at her and kissed her. "Are you sure?" he whispered to her. "Enjoy yourself..." Daphne said smiling. "Indeed," Harry said laughing, "before the nappies, the vomit, the no sleep..." Simon looked at him and smiled. "And I can't wait," Simon said laughing. 

___

Simon came down the stairs an hour later wearing a shirt and trousers and smiled as he saw Daphne on the couch drinking a tea and eating a biscuit. "You look very handsome," Daphne said smiling. "Only for you," Simon said as he bent down and kissed the top of her head, "my phone will be on always if you need anything, you know that right?" Daphne looked at him and nodded. "Enjoy yourself Simon," Daphne whispered, "I have one of your mother's books here, I am going to be just here reading..." Simon looked at her and nodded as he kissed her on the lips. "I love you," he whispered. "I know," she said smiling, "I love you too..."

Simon walked out of the room and then rushed to the security room. "I'm ready," he said to Jefferson, "Luke, call me if you need anything, or if she goes out, remember I will kill you if anything happens to them both...." Luke looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Nothing will happen," Luke said seriously, "she's told me, she is just planning a night of reading and tea..." Simon looked at him and nodded. "Just reminding you," Simon said seriously as he walked out of the room. 

___

Daphne waved at Simon through the door as Jefferson drove him and walked back into the house and looked around. She was alone, apart from the maids, this was the first time since Nigel she hadn't had Simon with her, and she felt it. She walked into the living room and checked the windows, checking they were locked. "Daphne," the maid asked as she walked in, "do you want them open?" Daphne looked at her, trying not to show she was worried. "No," Daphne said in a rush, "I was just checking they were locked, did I lock the door?" The maid looked at her. "It's locked," she said slowly. 

Daphne nodded as she sat down and picked up her book and looked around nervously. "Would you like a cup of tea?" the maid asked her. "Please," Daphne said breathlessly and then jumped as the window rattled in the wind. The maid looked at her worriedly. "April showers," the maid said slowly as she walked out and looked back worriedly at her duchess in all but name. 

___

The maid knocked on the door of the security room and looked at Luke. "Everything okay, Rose?" Luke asked her as he looked at her. "I don't know," Rose said slowly, "Daphne seems very jumpy, she's checking windows and doors, and literally jumped with fear when the window rattled." Luke looked at her confused. "Why on earth?" Luke asked worriedly and then stopped as he saw on the security camera Daphne checking that the front door was locked. "What is she doing?" Luke asked himself. Rose shrugged and then Luke sighed. 

Rose looked at him. "I'll keep an eye on her," Rose said gently, "I'll just go and make her, her tea..." Luke looked at her and nodded. "Please do," Luke said seriously. 

___

Daphne was in her study, she checked the door to the garden, checking it was locked, pushing the handle down. "He's in prison," Daphne whispered, "I'm safe..." She whispered over and over again in her head and then jumped again as the wind rattled the door outside. "Fuck," Daphne said as she rushed out of the room in a panic. "I'm going to take my tea upstairs," Daphne said in panicked voice to Rose, "I'm very tired..." Rose looked at her. "Are you okay?" Rose asked her, "you've gone very pale, are you sick?" 

Daphne walked slowly up the stairs and walked quickly into her and Simon's room, locking the door behind her, locking the windows and jumping into bed wrapping the surrounding bed covers. "I am safe," Daphne whispered slowly, "he will be back soon, Nigel is in prison, no one will hurt me, Luke is here..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike is Mike Tindall Zara's husband if anyone is wondering


	27. Chapter 27

Simon walked into Kensington Palace's living area and laughed as Anthony and Benedict winked at him. "Our sister has let you back to London then," Benedict said laughing. "I can't believe you are settling down," Harry said seriously, "what about you, me and Anthony being single forever..." Simon looked at him.

"When you find the one, you find the one," Simon said seriously, "it just happened, I didn't plan on it..." William looked at him and nodded. "Agree completely, when are you going to have the big wedding on TV?" William asked him. "It won't be on TV," Simon said seriously, "I have an idea in my mind, you will just have to wait..."

__

Rose knocked on the door to the bedroom. "Daphne," Rose asked gently, "are you okay, I have your tea here..." Daphne jumped as she heard the knock on the door and then took a deep breath. "Daphne," Rose said again, "do I need to call a doctor? Simon?"

Daphne turned the key in the door and took a deep calming breath as she opened the door. "I am scared," Daphne whispered to Rose, "since what happened, I haven't been without Simonn, this is the first time..." Realisation dawned on Rose. "Oh duchess," Rose said slowly, "would you like me to sit with you..." Daphne looked at her and nodded. "Please don't worry," Rose whispered, "I will just be back with my book and I will come and sit with you until Simon comes back..." Daphne nodded at her happily as she weakly sat on the bed.

Rose walked down the corridor and knocked on the security door and then smiled as Luke answered the door. "How is she?" Luke asked her, "do I need to alert Jefferson?" Rose looked at him. "She hasn't been alone without Simon since the attack..." Rose said to him. "Fuck," Luke said slowly, "of course, shall I call him?" "I'm going to sit with her for a bit," Rose said gently, "I'll keep an eye on her... Before she has another panic attack..."

___

"When are you both going to settle down?" Simon asked Anthony and Harry. "I am in no rush," Harry said as he looked at Simon seriously. "Neither am I," Anthony said, "I am happy the way things are..." "Well if one of you can try and settle down and take the press away from myself and Daphne, please," Simon said seriously.

"And why would we do that?" Anthony asked seriously, "I don't want those fuckers following me..." Harry looked at Simon. "I am a prince," Harry said seriously, "I get followed always, so sorry not going to help me being with someone..." William looked at Simon. "You are not going to win this," William said seriously, "I had this conversation with Harry myself..." Harry winked at William.

"How are you finding Hastings?" Benedict asked him, "boring?" Simon looked at him as he took a sip of his beer. "No actually," Simon said slowly, "it's been peaceful, we've been walking along the beach, having ice creams, Daphne has been learning about business, she wants to do a few bits for women and children in the area..." Anthony looked at him impressed. "She's still studying," Simon continued slowly, "she's doing so well..."

Simon's phone suddenly rang. "Excuse me," Simon said slowly, "its Luke..."

___

Daphne opened the door to Rose again looking around worriedly. Daphne sat on the bed and wrapped the duvet around her. "I am sorry," Daphne said as she looked at Rose, "I feel so stupid..." Rose looked at her. "You are not stupid," Rose said gently, "I could never have been through what you have..." Daphne looked at her. "I only got through it because of Simon..." Daphne whispered.

"No," Rose said gently, "you got through it because of you, and you alone..." Daphne looked at her and shrugged. "I just feel safer when he is with me," Daphne whispered, "at the moment I am expecting him to climb in through the window..."

"I know it is silly," Daphne continued, "he is in prison, and I know he can't hurt me, but I feel like he can see me, I can see him, feel him, and all I want is the thoughts to go away, and for me not be so reliant on Simon, he is having a night out with his friends, he doesn't need to worry about me and my stupidity..."

"You aren't stupid," Rose said seriously, "one thing you aren't is stupid..." Daphne looked at her. "Aren't I?" Daphne asked her. "We all adore you," Rose said slowly, "we never thought we would see the day that Simon would bring anyone home, watching him fall in love with you was a joy to behold..." Daphne smiled at her.

"I know he loves me," Daphne whispered, "I see it in his eyes every time he walks in and sees me, I see it in Hastings the way he did the nursery... have you heard about the nursery?" Rose looked at her and nodded. "He was so proud of it," Rose whispered, "you know he is working on one here..." Daphne looked at her and smiled. "In the duchess's room?" Daphne asked her. Rose nodded. "The paint arrived today..." Rose whispered.

___

"What's wrong, Luke?" Simon asked in a panic. "Don't worry Simon," Luke said slowly. "Well, that's worrying me," Simon said seriously, "what's happened? Is it Daff?" Luke sighed down the phone. "Rose is sitting with her in your bedroom..." Luke said slowly, "I believe she's probably just had another panic attack..." Simon paced up the room.

"A panic attack over what?" Simon asked worriedly. "You've never spent time away from her Simon," Luke said gently, "she was making sure all the windows and doors were locked, she locked herself in your room..."

"Fuck," Simon muttered, "how could I forget about that? I'm such an idiot, god is she alright, I'll call the doctor..." "I don't think you need to call the doctor," Luke said slowly, "Rose is still with her, she would call me... maybe you could give her a ring..." Simon nodded even though Luke couldn't see him. "Thanks Luke, I'll be back as soon as I can, and expect the doctor, I'm calling one, I won't have her blood pressure rising..."

___

Daphne jumped as her phone went off and answered it wearily without looking at who it was. "Hello?" she asked wearily.  
"Daphne," Simon said breathlessly, "Daphne are you okay?"

"Simon," Daphne whispered, "I'm okay...."  
"Are you sure?" Simon asked, "I'm coming back..."  
"Simon," Daphne whispered, "please don't ruin your night, I just got a bit scared... I was being really stupid; Nigel is in prison..."  
"You are not stupid Daph," Simon said seriously, "you could never be stupid..."  
"I was scared of the wind," Daphne whispered, "that's a bit stupid..."  
"Never," Simon said smiling into his phone, "I'll be there before you know it, you will always be safe in our home, both of you will always be safe..."

"We always feel safe with you," Daphne whispered, "please go back and enjoy your night Simon..."  
"I've called the doctor," Simon said.  
"Oh Simon," Daphne whispered, "I don't need a doctor, I just..."  
"I'll be there," Simon whispered, "a night out is not as important as you and our child... just placate me please..."  
"Okay Simon..." Daphne whispered, "oh and Simon, I love you."  
She had never said those words first to him, always after he said them to her.  
"I know," Simon whispered, "and I love you too, I'm leaving now..."

___

"Is she okay?" Benedict asked worriedly. "She hasn't been left alone since..." Simon said as he put his jacket back on, "since she was attacked, she's had a panic attack..." Anthony stood up worriedly. "Go," William said smiling at him. "Thank you," Simon said seriously, "we will be at the wedding, hopefully David and Victoria Beckham are coming..."

"Of course, they are," William said seriously, "don't worry the press will be forgetting about you as soon as they arrive..." Anthony looked at Simon. "Do you want me to come?" Anthony asked him. "I'll text you," Simon said slowly, "she is already embarrassed..." "She has nothing to be embarrassed about," Harry said seriously, "My God... Go Simon..."

Simon looked at Jefferson and rushed out of the palace towards their car.

___

"She will be okay," Jefferson said to him. "I hope to god," Simon said slowly, "I can't believe I didn't think about this..." Jefferson looked at him as he drove down the quiet London streets. "She's been coping so well in Hastings," Jefferson said slowly, "its easy to forget about what she has been through, don't beat yourself up about it." Simon nodded his head and then sighed. "Rose and Luke need a pay rise," Simon muttered, "I must sort that out tomorrow..."

"Don't forget me sir?" Jefferson said cheekily. Simon smirked at him. "I could never forget you," Simon said seriously, "how about if the baby is a boy you can have the middle name..." Jefferson looked at him and laughed as he pulled into the driveway. "That will do me," Jefferson said as he pulled up, and before he even parked the car Simon was out of the door and rushing up the stairs.

___

Simon knocked on the door of his bedroom. "Daphne," he said slowly. He heard movement and the door swung open, and before he knew it Daphne was in his arms, sobbing loudly. "Daph..." Simon whispered, "I'm here now, I'm here..." Daphne rested her head on his shoulder. "You shouldn't of come," Daphne whispered as she hiccuped, "I was okay..." Simon carried her over to the bed and placed her down gently.

"I'll leave you both to it," Rose said as she stood up. "Rose," Simon said as he smiled at her, "Thank you so very much for tonight..." Rose smiled at him happily as she walked out of the room. Simon squeezed Daphne's hand and looked at her. "I was okay," Daphne whispered, "then it hit me, I haven't been alone since that night, you've been with me, and I felt so scared, I could just hear the rattling of the wind, the rain, it scared me and I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe..."

Simon rubbed her back. "I'm not leaving you again," Simon whispered, "I am sorry, I didn't think..." Daphne looked at him and stroked his cheek. "It's not your fault," Daphne whispered, "I thought I was over it..." Simon smiled at her. "It will take time, my love..." Simon whispered to her, "and we have all the time in the world..." Daphne looked at him and nodded.

"I took myself in here," Daphne whispered, "because I felt so lightheaded, and I just laid down, wrapping our duvet aorund me..." Simon rubbed her cheek and kissed her nose. There was a knock at the door and Daphne jumped. "Hey," Simon said slowly, "you are safe..."

___

"The doctor is here," Jefferson said as he opened the door gently. "Thank you," Simon said as he didn't take his eyes away from Daphne. "Miss Bridgerton, your grace," the doctor said as she walked in, "I hear you are feeling unwell..."

"I felt lightheaded," Daphne whispered honestly, "I scared myself, I let my fear take over my body..." The doctor looked at her. "Shall we take your blood pressure," the doctor said gently. Daphne nodded and took a deep breath. "She will be touching your arm," Simon whispered to her gently and Daphne smiled at him as the doctor put the cuff around her arm.

"Its a little high," the doctor said to her, "you are twelve weeks now aren't you?" Daphne turned and looked at her and nodded. "How about I book you in for the scan tomorrow at the Portland? We can see how the little one is growing, hear the heart beat..." Simon beamed down at Daphne who nodded her head. "We will be there," Simon whispered as his hands wrapped around Daphne's stomach.

"I want you to give a urine sample tomorrow as well, just to check your protein levels," the doctor said gently to her. "What is that?" Simon asked worriedly. "Protein would indicate pre-eclampsia and that would mean we would have to treat Daphne and the baby as a high risk pregnancy..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "Should she be in hospital?" Simon asked worriedly. "We don't know anything yet, your grace," the doctor said gently. Simon nodded slowly. "Rest, both of you rest, and I will see you both tomorrow..." Simon nodded to her and walked out of the room with her.

"What can I do?" Simon asked the doctor. "Just keep doing what you are doing," the doctor said to him, "you are an amazing support to her, don't worry your grace, I believe its just the stress of everything shat she has been through, you have to remember that just because the perpetrator has gone down for the crime, doesn't mean the scars go, they don't, she needs time to heal..." Simon looked at her and nodded. "Thank you," Simon whispered as he walked back into the bedroom.

___

He saw Daphne getting ready for bed and he smiled at her. "You can go back out," Daphne whispered slowly. "Why would I do that?" Simon asked her gently as he led her over to the bed. "There is no where else I would rather be than here with you," Simon whispered. Daphne looked a him and smiled and got into bed slowly and saw him go into the bathroom, she took a deep breath.

She really wanted to try and take her relationship with Simon to the next level but was worried about what he would say, they hadn't mentioned about that aspect of their relationship. "Simon," Daphne whispered, "I think I am ready..." Simon stopped walking and looked at her. "Daph..." Simon said slowly as he sat on the edge of the bed, "you know I would never..." Daphne stoppped him talking with a kiss on his lips. "I know you would never," Daphne whispered, "I trust you with my mind, body and soul..." Simon looked at her and smiled.

Daphne wanted the last part of Nigel to go. "Are you sure?" Simon asked her. "I want you to take the last bit of him away from me," Daphne whispered to him, "I want the only touch to know on my body is yours, I want this to be my first time, I want this to be the moment we concieved our first child..." Daphne looked at him and smiled at him shyly. Daphne reached up and kissed him slowly on the lips. "You just have to say stop if this is too much," Simon whispered to her.


	28. Making love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon takes away the memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the sex scenes are okay, I am hopeless at writing them I feel

Simon looked at her his eyes shining with such love. "This will be the first time for me too," Simon whispered, "It will be the first time I make love, make love to a woman I want to spend the rest of my life with..." Daphne looked at him tears in her eyes. "But if it's too much for you, you just have to say stop, I would wait my entire life for you..." 

Daphne looked at him and smiled as she felt his hand rub her back up and down. "You are the only person that has been able to touch me, your touch is so precious to me, I ache for your touch..." 

Simon looked at her and nodded as he slowly took out her hair from her hairband. Daphne felt her heart quicken with anticipation. "We will go slow," Simon whispered, "I want to make love to your whole body..." Daphne looked at him and nodded, she felt no fear just anticipation for it all.

Simon kissed her scalp and then moved down to her forehead, doing butterfly kisses all over her face. "You are so beautiful," Simon whispered, "I could spend my whole life just staring at you." Daphne looked at him smiling. "Even when I was bruised?" Daphne asked slowly. "You were beautiful," Simon said honestly, "the moment you walked down those stairs you were the one I knew that had captured my heart..."

___

Simon slowly kissed her on the lips and the kiss got deeper and he wrapped his arms around her. Simon pulled away and put his nose on her nose. "You are still sure about this?" Simon asked her. Daphne looked at him and nodded at him. "May I take your top off?" Simon asked her, he had never felt more nervous in his life. 

Daphne looked at him and could see that he was nervous, could see this meant a lot to him. Daphne nodded at him and Simon gently removed the top looked in amazement as he saw her beautiful body for the first time, with no bruises. "You look beautiful," Simon whispered, "I am a lucky man..." Simon felt his cock harden in response, felt himself wanting to just spend all night making love to his future wife. "Better than the last time you saw my breasts," Daphne whispered. "They were perfect then to," Simon whispered, "everything about you has always been perfect..."

Simon gently stroked her collar bone. "So soft," he murmured as he did butterfly kisses all down her body. Daphne felt a strange feeling, she felt herself being transported to a warm, happy place, she was so happy she didn't feel anything of Nigel, she didn't want to think of him at this moment. "Can I kiss them?" Simon said huskily, he was beginning to lose control.

Daphne nodded her head. Simon kissed the top of her breasts and moved slowly down them and then finding the pink, rosy nipple and put it in his mouth and kissed them. "Fuck," he groaned, "so perfect... is this, okay? Are you okay?" Daphne looked at him her eyes hooded with desire. "Simon," she groaned, "don't stop please... you are taking the memory away of what he did..." 

"Then I shall never stop," Simon whispered as he sucked and nibbled. Daphne groaned loudly as Simon began to play with her other breasts. "So beautiful," he muttered as he looked up at her, his eyes shining with love. His hands moved down her waist. He waited to see if she tensed but she didn't.

"May I?" he whispered; his voice filled with so much lust. Daphne nodded at him, she felt her body was beginning to react to him, she knew her pyjama bottoms would be soaking wet, desire for him. 

Simon began to remove the silken bottoms, his eyes glued to each bit of skin that was revealed to him, the swell of his child he could clearly see now, and he kissed the swell lovingly. 

He threw the bottoms on the floor and just looked at her body, in all its glory for the first time. "Perfect," Simon whispered, "how could I have been so lucky..." Simon looked at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, "do you want me to stop?"

"God no!" Daphne gasped, "you are taking away the pain and memory with each kiss on my body..." Simon looked at her with such love, his eyes shining with emotion. "I will take away your pain and memory every night," Simon whispered to her honestly as he touched her hips and then kissed it gently, he took a deep breath as he saw a few bruises from that bastard on his body. He kissed the first bruise he saw.

"Yes," Daphne whispered, her voice cracking with emotion, "take the pain away..." Simon felt a tear leave his eye as he felt the trust, she had placed on him, letting him be the one to show her that sex and making love could be so beautiful, not like what she was subjected to.

He moved over and kissed the top of her vagina where another bruise was. "Perfect," he whispered, "you are perfect, you are beautiful, I love you Daphne Bridgerton, I love you so much... " 

___

Daphne felt with each kiss on the bruises, with each kiss on her vagina, he was healing her pain. Healing her disgust at that part of her body. "Can I touch?" Simon asked her, his voice getting husky with lust. Daphne nodded her head slowly. "Say it," Simon whispered, "I need to hear you say it..." Daphne looked down at him, his eye bearing into her with such love. "I want you to touch me," Daphne whispered, "I want you to touch me, I want you to touch me Simon..." 

Simon gently rubbed his fingers up and down her vagina, like he was playing the piano. "Gosh," Daphne whispered, she felt like was going to fly off the bed. "Do you want me to stop?" Simon asked slowly. "No, God no," Daphne whispered, "you are being so gentle..." Simon looked at her. "I never want to hurt you, it would kill me if I ever hurt you Daphne..."

"I trust you Simon," Daphne whispered, "I pleasured myself many a times thinking of you..." Simon looked up at her, his eyebrows raised at her. "You don't know how handsome you are, do you?" Daphne whispered to him. Simon smiled shyly at her but didn't reply he gently put his finger on her clit and looked up to see if any pain crossed her face, but he could only see pleasure on her face. 

"I'm fine," Daphne gasped out, "I'm fine..." Simon smirked up at her and gently rubbed her nub of nerves again, and she moaned in pleasure again. Simon felt his cock getting harder, and he groaned as he heard her moans. Simon gently kissed her nub, gently and lovingly and Daphne gasped. 

___

Daphne felt like she was flying, as she gasped loudly as Simon bought her to the peak with his mouth and fingers. Simon looked up at her worriedly and then saw her smile. "That was..." Daphne whispered slowly, "that was beautiful..." Daphne looked at him and lent up and kissed him slowly, and Simon rested his forehead onto her hers and smiled at her lovingly. "I love you so much," Simon said slowly, "that was the most precious thing everyone has given me, that trust, that most amazing gift, thank you, Daphne..."

Daphne smiled at him and then looked at him as she tentatively put her hands on his chest and started to undo his shirt. "You sure, we can go slow, and just..." Simon started and then saw Daphne's face looking at him full of love. 

"I want to make love with my future husband, with the father of my children, I want to know what its like to make love with my very dearest friend, the friend that has saved me, saved me from such pain and ruin, all I want is for you to be inside me, looking into my eyes and with each thrust taking away every bad memory... I want you Simon, and only you..." 

___

He pulled down his trousers and then felt her hands on his chest and he groaned. "Your touch means everything to me," Simon whispered to her and then noticed Daphne's hand stop just before his cock. "Can I?" she asked him shyly. Simon nodded his head at her and then put his head back in bliss as Daphne's small hand wrapped around his cock, and she gently moved her wrist up and down. "Fuck," Simon hissed, "I am going to come undone in a minute..."

Daphne looked at him smiling. "Is this okay?" Daphne asked shyly, "I've never done this before, never touched one before..." Simon gasped in pleasure. "It's more than okay," he whispered, "fuck me, I am as proud as punch my cock is the only one you are going to touch..." 

Daphne couldn't help but giggle at his response. "I love that sound," he whispered to her as he kissed her, the kiss turning more passionate. "Oh God," Daphne said panting "I'm feeling so many things right now..." Simon looked at her. "Just say the word, and we can stop," Simon said as he stroked her cheek.

"No," Daphne whispered, "I don't want to stop... Oh, God! I don't want to stop..."

___

Simon kissed her cheeks and her eyes as he gently settled between her legs. "I love you," he whispered, "I thank you my darling Daphne for trusting me enough to take away the pain he left you with..." Simon gently rubbed his cock against her vagina, hitting her nub with the head of his cock. Daphne groaned in pleasure and kissed him slowly. "Make love to me Simon," she whispered, "please.... I can't wait any longer...."

Simon looked deeply into her eyes and saw such love and trust in them his eyes filled with tears, he then slowly inched into her. Daphne gasped, Simon just looked, looking for any sign of distress, but he saw none, he just saw her eyes hooded with desire. Hooded with desire for him, for their love. Simon began to move slowly inside her, he groaned loudly. 

"Oh God," Simon moaned as he kissed down her neck, Daphne looked into his eyes as her finger rubbed his cheek. Daphne gasped as she felt so much love for this man, this man, and she felt herself tighten in pleasure, and she gasped in pleasure as his eyes bore into her, his eyes showing her exactly how much he loved her. "Daphne," Simon groaned as he felt himself nearing his end, suddenly she tightened around him and gasped out as her orgasm hit her, and she came around him as he released himself inside her. "Fuck,"he exclaimed as he came inside her, pouring all his love inside her.

___

He rolled off her gently panting and looked at her, hoping and praying she was going to be okay, her found her smiling, looking at him. "That was beautiful," Daphne whispered, "thank you..." Simon smiled at her. "Thank you so much for letting me be the man you trusted," Simon whispered. Daphne stroked his cheek gently and yawned. "Tired?" Simon whispered. "You wore me out," Daphne said smiling at him, she then rubbed her stomach, the swell of their child safely showing. 

"Our child," Simon whispered as he put his hand on hers, "tomorrow we will see her..." Daphne turned and looked at him. "A her?" she whispered. "A little girl, just like you," Simon whispered, "beautiful long brown hair, stunning blue eyes and I would have to hire protecton for her because no one would ever be good enough for her..." Daphne looked at him her lip wobbling. "And if its a boy?" Daphne asked, the thought of that was nauseating, a boy she couldn't handle a boy if it looked like Nigel.

"Would be like his mum, kind and caring," Simon whispered. "And like you," Daphne whispered, "You would teach him everything you know..." Simon looked at her and smiled. "I will try my hardest," Simon whispred, "I already love the baby, and I love you, I just hope you will both be okay..." Daphne looked up at him. "As long as we have you, we will be fine..." 

___

Simon looked at Daphne, as she slept in his arms, he felt like he was a new man, he didn't just have sex, he had made love to the woman he loved, and she trusted him to take away what that scumbag did to her, he lent over to the cabinet and took out the box, where the diamon and emerald ring was, the ring which he would ask her to marry him, he just needed to wait, wait for the right moment..."


End file.
